


De Fragee Prutia

by jimblejamblewrite



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejamblewrite/pseuds/jimblejamblewrite
Summary: Welcome to the world of Descendants but with a slight twist. Nami is the daughter of Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana. Being girlfriend to Ben and a royal herself, Nami encourages Ben to bring over some kids from the Isle. Will she be putting everything she loves to the test with this idea? Will she and Ben survive or will he meet someone else along the way?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of the school year at Auradon Prep. Everyone was scrambling around, signing yearbooks, making summer plans, and saying goodbye to each other. Nami was clearing out her locker when she felt two arms wrap around her middle. 

“ **Combien de temps encore avant que je t'ai pour moi aujourd'hui**?” Ben asked. (How much longer till I get you to myself today?)

His head rested on her shoulder. Nami smiled to herself. Hearing Ben speak French made her happy, it was reserved for his parents and her only. 

“As soon as I send my stuff back home.”

“And how long will that be?”

Nami held up a finger before pulling out her phone and texting Mama Odie. As soon as the text sent, all the boxes in the locker disappeared. Nami smiled. Gotta love magic. It might have been frowned upon in Auradon overall, but Maldonia still found it okay to practice. 

“ _Ashidanza_ ,” Ben breathed out. 

The word made Nami look up from her phone in surprise. Where had Ben learned the word? Nami thought she was careful not to speak Maldonian or French unless she was at home, it must have slipped out here and there. She didn’t think Ben was paying that much attention. 

“What brought that on?” she asked still a bit in shock. 

“You’re wearing it. I wasn’t sure if you actually would.”

Ben was referring to his ring that rested on her pointer finger. It was gold and shaped like a beast’s head. Ben grabbed her hand and kissed the ring. 

“Of course I would wear it. Now, what did you have planned for us?” 

* * *

“Are you staying the whole summer in Maldonia?” Ben asked as he laid out the picnic spread at the pavilion by the Enchanted Lake. 

“We’re stopping to see my grandma in New Orleans first, then we’re all headed up to Maldonia.” 

“That didn’t answer my question. The whole summer? Are you staying?”

“Ben, are you asking me to come back early?”

“I would just like to see you outside of Auradon Prep,” Ben said as he fed Nami a strawberry. “I would like to take my girlfriend on a vacation or have a date that’s not confined to making sure we get back before curfew.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to my parents about coming home early.” 

She was confident her parents would say yes. They weren’t too strict about much, just simple rules about being a generally decent person was all she had to follow. 

“Want to take a dip?” Ben gestured to the lake. 

Nami looked at a black curl that landed in her face. If she got her hair wet it would be ruined and she didn’t feel like restyling. 

“I’ll just dip my feet in. You can go ahead though, I’ll watch.” 

Nami scooted to the edge of the pavilion and stuck both legs in. Ben jumped in, careful not to splash her. She watched and laughed as he jumped around in the lake. Nami grew a bit concerned when Ben disappeared for longer than she thought was normal; but, before she could call out his name he popped up in front of her, placing a smoothen heart shaped stone on her lap. 

“Hey, Benny-boo?” Nami chuckled as he made a face at the nickname she knew he hated. 

“Do you have to call me that?”

“As your girlfriend, I do believe it is my job to call you obnoxious nicknames. But, no, I have a real question.” 

“Alright.” 

“Every time we sit in history, we learn about our parents’ pasts and their parents but I can’t help but think of the villains. They may have done bad but their kids didn’t Ben. And it’s not fair we leave them all on the Isle to carry out sentences some of them don’t deserve.”

“Okay.”

“I’m saying we should bring some of the Isle kids here.” Nami was preparing herself for Ben to flat out refuse. 

“Okay.” 

She looked at Ben in shock. She didn’t think he would agree, or at least not so quickly. She had planned a whole argument in her head, exactly how it would go and what she would say to make him change his mind. It seemed almost too easy. 

“Wait for real?”

“For real. I’ve been thinking about it, too, for some time. It’s a good idea.”

“Great. So, you’ll talk to your father about it?”

“We’ll talk to my father about it. When you come back early.” 

Nami laughed as Ben playfully tickled her side. “Okay, okay. I’ll come back early. But I can’t come back if I don’t leave for New Orleans now.” 

She pulled out her phone to text Mama Odie. 

“Au revoir, Ben.” 

He kissed her hand. “ _Abinaza_.”

Nami felt her insides being twisted and pulled and soon enough found herself in the back kitchen of her mother’s restaurant, Tiana’s Place. Before she could blink twice, a uniform and apron was shoved in her hands. 

“About time you done showed up around here! Those carrots aren’t gonna mince themselves now are they?” 

Tiana’s way of greeting her daughter was to tease her about spending time with Ben. As soon as Nami donned on the uniform, no time was wasted helping her mother mince the vegetables and make her famous gumbo. Even though she was reigning princess of Maldonia, Tiana loved to work at her restaurant from time to time. 

Nami carried out various meals to tables, helped clean the dishes, and even taste tested some new dishes. Her grandmother and Mama Odie strolled in twenty minutes till closing. She finished cleaning up the rest of the restaurant as her grandmother and Mama Odie sat down with Tiana eating some cake. 

“Are we ready to go?” 

“We sure are, pudding. As soon as your Auntie Lottie gets here.”

Right on cue, Nami's aunt Charlotte La Bouff came in with what seemed to be a thousand bags. Mama Odie just sucked her teeth and once again Nami felt the familiar twist of her insides as the five of were whisked away to Maldonia.

* * *

“How is my little _Fragee Prutia_?” Naveen asked as he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

Nami was on her balcony looking out into the distance in the direction of what she assumed to be Auradon. It was her last day in Maldonia. Her parents had agreed right away to going back early and Belle was more than happy to offer a room in the castle—separate from Ben’s of course. 

“I’m doing good daddy. Excited to go back.”

“Excited to see Ben you mean.”

“You know, I think that limo down there is for me. I better go put my stuff up.” 

Naveen laughed as his daughter tried to avoid his comment. He helped her pick up the luggage and take it to the limo. Her mom was waiting by the car. 

“Be good. Don’t give too much trouble. Don’t forget to video call us.” 

“I won’t.”

“And be the best royal advisor they’ve ever seen. Knock ‘em dead, sweetie,” she whispered as she pulled Nami in for a hug. 

“Always do, Mama. I always do.”

* * *

“BEN!” 

Nami screamed at the top of her lungs as she exited the car. Poor Cogsworth nearly dropped all the luggage at her high-pitched scream. 

“There’s my _Fragee Prutia_ ,” Ben laughed as he lifted his girlfriend and spun around. “You should’ve come earlier or stayed home, I’m talking to them about it today.”

“Today, Ben?! I’m not anywhere near prepared… today?”

“At my fitting in about two hours.”

“Well, I’ll be there with you. As long as you promise to help me unpack.”

Ben looked at the luggage the servants were helping bring in. “Are you staying with us for three years?”

Nami gave him a wicked side-eye. 

“My stuff for Auradon Prep is also in those Ben. Now show me my room.” 

Right up the spiral staircase and on the hallway to the left was Nami's room. She knew it was going to be bigger than the dorms at school but didn’t expect it to be bigger than her room at home, considering aside from her parents she had one of the biggest rooms in the castle. 

“This is me, TC, and James’ rooms combined.” 

“I picked it out for you,” Ben said setting down a tiny suitcase on the bed. “You have your own balcony, your own bathroom…”

“And my own hallway! I thought I would be closer to you and your parents’ room. Or at least on the same floor.”

“I was going to say and your own secret corridor. Pull out the flower from the vase right there.”

Nami walked up to the small bookshelf and pulled the plastic flower from the vase like Ben said. The bookshelf shifted to reveal a small sliver of wall big enough for her to squeeze through. 

“It may or may not be connected to my room. Just follow the path, don’t take any of the turnoffs, and knock twice when you get to the end. I’ll open the door for you. Oh, and Chip’s the only other person who knows about it.”

Ben’s mouth turned up in a little half smile at the last part. Nami had to admit Ben was pretty smart for thinking about this. Not like she and him were doing anything, it’s just late night talks and cuddles that ran into ungodly hours of the morning and honestly probably made it seem like they were up to something. She and Ben were putting up the last of her stuff when Belle walked in.

“Fitting time then lunch. Nami, it’s so good to see you!” 

Belle didn’t hesitate to give the girl a hug. She grabbed Nami's hand and Nami grabbed Ben’s as she made her way to his fitting for his coronation suit. Lumière and Beast were already in Ben’s room when the three of them arrived. 

“Hello Lumière, Your Majesty.” 

Nami did her best curtsy— hands placed ever so lightly in front of her stomach, one ankle crossed behind the other, slight bend of the knees with head facing forward and eyes looking at a spot on the floor in the distance. Nami had her Aunt Charlotte and those endless etiquette classes to thank for that. Beast pulled her into a hug. 

“Ah, Nami, we’re practically family. No need for formalities with us.”

Ben stepped up on the fitting pedestal as Lumière got started with his measurements. Nami took a seat on Ben’s bed.

“How’s it possible that you’re going to be crowned king soon? You’re still a baby. Sixteen. Far too young,” Beast started on his famous speech everyone in the room had heard at least four times before. 

“I didn’t make a good decision till I was at least forty-two.”

Nami and Belle shared a look. 

“Well, you decided to finally marry me at twenty-eight,” Belle said, smacking Beast with one of the pillows on Ben’s bed.

“Um…Mom, Dad. I’ve decided my first official proclamation.” 

Nami jumped up from her spot on the bed to go stand next to Ben. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding for him to continue. 

“We’ve been thinking about it for quite some time and we think, I think, the children from the Isle should be given a chance to live a better life…here…in Auradon.” 

Belle and Beast just stood there in silence. It was time for Nami to step in and help a bit. 

“Ben isn’t talking about bringing over their parents. The villains have no place here and we know that. He just means maybe Auradon should try to help these kids. They’re blank slates and there’s still a chance to make them good.”

“We can’t just abandon them,” Ben continued, “We start out with a few at first. If that goes well then we see about bringing over more and more. Nami is taking on the role of chief advisor to the program.”

“Okay, son. Nami, who do you have in mind?”

“Well we were thinking of starting with the ones that might need the most help. If they change it’ll show other villain kids there’s a chance. Their parents are Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen…”

“Jafar,” Ben took over from you. “And…Maleficent.” 

“MALEFICENT!” Beast quite literally roared. 

Nami gave Ben a squeeze on his shoulders and then she and Lumière ran out the room as fast as possible. Ben could handle this on his own. He’d have to. When Beast got like that, it was best to leave it to his family to calm him down. 

* * *

Just like Ben instructed, Nami made her way down the hidden corridor not taking any turns. When she reached the end, she could see the back of the bookshelf that was blocking the hole to Ben’s room. Nami knocked twice. She was about to knock again when she heard Belle’s voice.

“Are you sure you don’t want that branch cut? The tapping on your window doesn’t bother you?”

“I’ve grown to like it, Mom.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. And tell Nami we’re sorry for our behavior earlier; we trust you as king-elect and her as a royal advisor.”

“I’m sure she knows, Mom. Goodnight.” Nami could hear a bit of humor at the end, Ben was letting her know he knew she was there.

“Night.”

It was a few more seconds before the shelf opened. Ben embraced Nami tightly. 

“So that branch makes for a very convenient cover-up.”

“It seemed easier than claiming rats.”

“I brought snacks.” 

Nami held up a plain bag filled with food and drinks. Ben made an attempt to make his sheets nice as she set up the food. Nami was laying, propped on her elbows, on his bed. The two of them were snacking out of the bowl of tortilla chips.

“It took a while to convince them after you left.”

“But they’re going through with it?”

“Yeah, they’re going through with it… Come here.”

Ben set the chip bowl aside and she scooted closer to him. “You’re still in your day clothes. I should have some sweats that don’t fit anymore.” 

“I take it I’m not going back to my room tonight.” 

Nami watched Ben go through his drawers until he found what he was looking for. He handed her the pile and politely turned around for her to change. 

“I’m decent.” Nami let Ben know that he could come back to the bed. She was in his blue sweats and yellow muscle tank. He left a blue sweatshirt but she felt like she would get too hot in the middle of the night. 

Nami felt her breathing slow as she got sleepy. Ben’s heartbeat became a comforting noise, like a rhythmic lullaby. 

“Do you really think we can pull this program off? Do you believe in us?” Ben whispered, sounding defeated. 

“Does a villain believe they’re rotten to the core?” 

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through Ben’s windows. Neither of them had closed the curtains last night. 

“Morning.” Nami pecked Ben on the lips.

“Morning.”

Nami made a face, “Beast breath. You can’t talk to me until you brush.” 

Ben laughed. “You’re a little swampy there too, _Prutia_.”

“Well, I’m going to go change that now and you should too.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Mmm-hmm.” 

Nami pecked him on the lips once again and walked out of his room, running into Chip right outside the door. Chip gave a wink, making her flustered. 

“Oh no, we didn’t, it’s not.”

“Hey, my lips are sealed.” Chip laughed and walked away. 

When Nami finished brushing her teeth, washing her face, and attempting to fix her curls— she regretted not bringing a headscarf into Ben’s room— she made her way to the dining room. Belle, Ben, and Beast were all ready down and eating. Nami placed some eggs and bacon on a plate. 

“Ooh grey stuff.” She dipped her spoon in one of the teacups that held the mousse and brought it to her lips. 

“Did you two sleep well?” Belle asked. Something felt off, like with Chip moments ago. 

“Yeah.” Nami exchanged confused looks with Ben.

“Not up too late?”

“No, why?” 

Nami accidentally dropped the piece of bacon she was eating. It landed on her sweats, on Ben’s sweats… that’s why Belle asked. They assumed, just like Chip. 

“Oh no, it was just…I mean, you know, Ben,” Nami looked at his confused face. “I’m going to leave you to handle this. I’m gonna get changed and I’ll be in the limo, okay.” 

“I’m sorry, NaNa, what?” 

“Limo, when you finish. You can explain. Okay, okay. Bye!” Nami yelled on her way out, carrying two teacups of grey stuff with her. 

She looked up from her spot in the backseat of the limo to see Ben coming in. 

“So I explained… and then they proceeded to give a talk.” Poor Ben looked traumatized. 

“This is so good. Here have some.” She handed him the teacup, hoping food would make him forget. 

The limo pulled up to the sidewalk on Main Street, right in front of the Hatter’s Hat Shop. Nami and Ben had planned to walk around downtown and look for gifts for the villain kids. She was also on her own mission to find something for Ben’s birthday.

“Do you think they like these?”

“I don’t think they’ve ever tasted sweets before.”

“Then we should get them every type. I need to go pick up something for Audrey. I’ll see you at Pizza Planet in thirty-ish minutes?” 

“I didn’t know you and Audrey were friends.”

“I’m actually still working on it. See you in a bit.”

Nami kissed Ben on the cheek and headed out the candy shop. For Ben’s birthday, she wanted something special. He gave her his ring about five or six months after they started dating; but, he had nothing of hers. She stopped by the jeweler shop, ran by head dwarf Doc. 

“Hello, Princess Nami.”

“Hello, Doc. I have a request for you.”

She pulled out one of her favorite bracelets. It was a silver band with frogs and lily pads on it. She wanted Doc to make a ring out the band. 

“How big?” 

Nami wanted Ben to wear it properly, not on a different finger like she had to with his ring. The girl stuck out a pointer finger for Doc to measure. About thirty minutes later, she walked into Pizza Planet with a small drawstring pouch of rings in her pocket. Doc made as many as he could in case one was lost. Ben was sitting at a booth playing on his phone. He looked up as she sat down.

“Hey! Did you get the thing for Audrey?”

“Oh, uh no it’s not ready yet. I’ll probably stop by again right before school starts. What did you order?”

“One personal just cheese, one small veggie supreme and one small pepperoni.”

“Are we feeding a small army?” 

Ben and Nami didn’t talk much once the food arrived. They both could have quite the appetites on them. Nami was glad Ben convinced her to come back a little early, going on dates that didn’t require making sure they weren’t late to class were a lot better. 

“They’re announcing the proclamation tomorrow.” Ben said as he scarfed down a slice of pizza.

“Two weeks left to get everything ready after that. We can do this Ben.” Nami reached across the table to grab his hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, he paused before repeating the action.

“I hope you’re right…that we can do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nami's eyes darted open the minute her alarm set off. She was back in the dorms at Auradon Prep. The princess was jittery with excitement, the villain kids were arriving today. She hummed her father’s lullaby “Ma Belle Evangeline” as she fixed her curls so the tiara sat perfectly on them. 

Nami smoothed out her skirt and popped on some Nike Air Force Ones before running out the door, almost forgetting her key in the process. Ben’s room was first stop. Nami let herself in with the spare key she had and jumped on his bed.

“Benny-Boo get yourself up! The kids are coming today!!” 

Ben laughed and tried to pull her in but she resisted and tried her best to push him out of bed and towards his bathroom. After Ben was done, it was time to go find Audrey. She was on the committee solely for the extra credit she needed, not because she believed in the villain kids and certainly not because of Nami. Nami knocked incessantly on Audrey’s door until she finally opened. 

“Let’s go go go!”

“Why is she so happy about this?” Audrey whispered to Ben.

“She worked really hard to make it happen. She came up with it and believes in it real hard.” 

“So you don’t believe in it?”

Normally Nami didn’t care about Ben and Audrey’s conversations but she had to listen to this one. Now that they thought she was too far ahead and too excited to listen to them she could hear what they really thought. It never occurred to her that Ben was only doing this because she suggested it, not because he thought it was right. Even if he said otherwise.

“No, I do. Maybe not as hard as her but I believe. We got to don’t we? See if we can help break a cycle.”

There was the Ben that Nami loved. The three royals greeted Fairy Godmother who was outside waiting for the limo to arrive. The band started playing as the limo pulled up. Personally, Nami thought it was a little much. As soon as the music started it unceremoniously ended. 

Nami, Fairy Godmother, Ben, and Audrey looked confused until the band separated. On the ground were Cruella and Jafar’s sons wrestling over some equipment that looked like it was yanked out of the car. The girl with purple hair shoved one of them. 

“Just cleaning up,” Jafar’s son said. 

Fairy Godmother just laughed awkwardly. “Leave it like you found it. Actually, just leave it.”

They winced as he threw the expensive equipment back in the car, not caring if it broke. These guys were going to take a lot of work. All of a sudden, Jafar’s son looked at Audrey. 

“Hello, Foxy. The name’s Jay.” He said flirtatiously as he strolled closer. Audrey chuckled uncomfortably before Fairy Godmother interjected. 

“Welcome to Auradon Prep. I’m Fairy Godmother, Headmistress.”

“The Fairy Godmother? As in Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?” The purple haired girl asked.

“Bibbidi-Bobbidi you know it.” 

Nami hated whenever Fairy Godmother started anything with Bibbidi Bobbidi but she smiled politely and kept her face the same. 

“Okay, Headmistress? We can take it from here.” 

Ben ushered Fairy Godmother away before greeting the nameless villain kids. Well, mostly nameless, they already knew the long haired boy was Jay.

“Hi guys, This is Nami, I’m Ben—”

“Prince Benjamin.” Audrey cut him off. 

“You had me at Prince. I’m Evie. My mom’s a queen so that makes me a princess.” 

Nami was amused at the girl's attempt to flirt with Ben and her slightly wobbly curtsey, she’d need to work on that.

“The Evil Queen has no jurisdiction or royal status here. And neither do you.”

“This is Audrey.”

“Princess Audrey. Sleeping Beauty’s daughter.”

Nami gave Audrey a pointed look and then turned back to the villain kids. “Queen Grimhilde may no longer have jurisdiction in Auradon but once a royal always a royal.”

Nami took her own tiara off her head, careful to mind the curls, and positioned it perfectly on Evie’s. She could feel Ben and Audrey burning holes in the back of her head. Nami knew how Audrey felt but she didn’t want to look back in case Ben thought she was insane too. He more than likely didn’t but Nami wouldn’t take the chance. 

“Royal will always run through our blood.” Nami whispered to Evie and smile. 

As she stepped back to join Ben and Audrey, she noticed the villain kids exchange looks. It seemed to be a mix of confusion and surprise. It didn’t occur to the princess until that moment that they’d assume everyone would act like Audrey, lashing out because they were afraid. It would take a while but Nami was determined to make sure they felt at home in Auradon. 

“Audrey will show you around and then we will all meet up in a bit.”

“Oh, no, I won’t. You can have Doug do it. I have a salon appointment.”

Nami didn’t want to make a scene in front of the new kids but it seemed like it couldn’t be avoided.

“Audrey,” she said through gritted teeth. “You promised me that you would help out with the program.”

“No, I promised Fairy Godmother and for the extra credit. Now, if you excuse me, I have an appointment.”

Everyone watched as Audrey walked off. 

“Well I suppose I can walk with you guys to the main area but I have to fill out some paperwork. If you can’t find Doug, you’re going to have to figure something out.” 

Nami clapped her hands together. “Heh. Let’s get this tour started.”

They passed Beast’s statue on the way to the front. Ben stopped and clapped twice causing the statue to turn from the king’s human form to his beast form. Carlos jumped five feet in the air and into Jay’s arms. 

“It’s okay Carlos. My father wanted his statue to shift to show us anything is possible.”

“Does he shed much?” Mal asked making the princess snicker. 

“Yeah. Mom won’t let him on the couch.” Ben joked. 

The group continued to walk. Carlos tried clapping to turn the statue back. 

“Don’t bother,” Nami told him. “Only works for King Adam and the royal family. Trust me, every student has tried. Come on, keep up, don’t get lost.”

Carlos followed her to join the rest of the group. 

“So you guys have a lot of magic here, what’s that like?” Mal asked. 

“Actually,” Ben had escorted them all the way to the main hall of Auradon Prep. “The use of magic is pretty archaic. Still exists, but pretty much retired. Most of us are mere mortals.”

“Most of us.” Nami and Ben gave each other devilish smiles. 

“This is where I leave you guys; but you are in more than capable hands.” Ben kissed her hair. “I’ll bring your paperwork on Monday, I’ll try to fill out as much that I can for you. Don’t worry about rushing the tour.” 

“So what did that most of us mean?” 

Nami continued leading them through the halls on the way to the dorms. 

“Let’s just say my home kingdom has different principles than Auradon. We don’t practice that shadow stuff, no, but some of us dabble in let’s just say something not so mortal.”

“Ooh, she’s got a little wicked in her.”

“Not wicked… just… mischievous. I get it from my dad’s side.”

“Prince Naveen. Now there’s an Auradon man I can actually get behind.”

Nami wasn’t sure if it was a compliment but she decided to take it. 

“So what’s the deal with you and that Audrey chick?” Wow, Mal sure did ask a lot of questions.

“She thinks I stole her boyfriend and kingdom.”

The villain kids all laughed. “So this is over Beastie Boy.”

“It is not over Benjamin.”

“Please explain to us, then, how this is not over Ben.” Jay teased.

“You have to understand. All the kingdoms elected Ben’s family to rule Auradon and then decided to go back to older methods. King Beast’s full title is High King. No one else can become High King or High Queen except by way of Beast’s family. All the other royals rule their kingdoms more like municipalities.

"If we were to do something that the High King doesn’t approve we have to accommodate and do what he says. Audrey’s family has always come from high royalty. One of the few families that rival Beast’s on both the father and mother’s side. Audrey was groomed to become the next ruler of Auradon; she’s always been told it’s her birthright. And that birthright meant marrying Ben. I took that from her.” 

Nami tried to ignore the facts for the longest but she knew it was true. If she cared more about Audrey’s feelings maybe she would’ve stopped smiling at Ben every time she passed him in the halls. Nami wouldn’t have let him carry her stuff to classes as he was showing the new girl around. She wouldn’t have accepted his offer to let her use his mom’s library when he found out she liked to read or start speaking French with him when she revealed her mom grew up in the time of French Creole in New Orleans. And she definitely wouldn’t have let him push Audrey away when she found out he liked her too. But Nami didn’t care. She wanted what she wanted. The title and the ruling wasn’t important to her; but Ben was a little too important to let go. 

“So, what was that about a mischievous streak?”

“Whatever. Here are your dorms. Students choose whether to have a single or double, one of the few things Fairy Godmother still uses her magic for unlimited housing. But we thought it’d be best for you guys adjustment if you were in doubles with each other. Carlos you’re with Jay. Evie and Mal. Come next semester you can come to me about singles.”

Nami gave them their keys.

“So it’s the weekend, you guys have full schedules with Fairy Godmother and Goodness 101. Regular classes start next week. Cafeteria is closed over the weekend but the Snack Bar stays open. Doug will be by Monday morning when it’s time for breakfast. See you guys later.”

“Doug? Regular or AK?”

“AK?”

“Auradon kid, but the famous parents kind.”

“Oh, AK. Dopey’s son. Not everyone has famous parents here. Don’t worry you’ll meet plenty normal kids here too. Breakfast, Monday, don’t forget! Get some sleep.” 

“Here.” Evie held Nami's tiara out. 

“Oh no, keep it. Consider it a starter tiara. I’ll take you crown shopping later.”

* * *

“Oh good, thank you Doug for showing them to the cafeteria. Are you going to sit and eat with us?”

“Band practice.” Doug held up his instrument. 

“Well then I won’t waste anymore of your time. Have fun and don’t forget to eat!” 

Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal sat down with their breakfast. Nami was eating tangerine slices, careful to mind the juice didn’t get on the paperwork. She and Ben were feeling pretty swamped with organizing the program. Even though their rules go in Auradon, they still respected the other kingdoms enough to work with them. 

“Is that all you’re eating?” Ben asked as he put down his tray. 

“Just signing a bunch of papers, writing up changes in the contracts. I haven’t exactly had time to get up and wait in line.”

Nami felt a fork poking at her lip. She looked down and saw a bite of ham and cheese quiche. She was trying her hardest to stop her face from feeling hot. He was really doing this in front of the villain kids?! 

“It’s your favorite and you know it. I won’t stop till you eat it.” Ben kept poking her mouth with the fork. 

“Fine.” 

Nami reluctantly took the forkful. Ben laughed as her eyes widen. Nami didn’t hesitate to accept the next two forkfuls Ben fed her.

“C’est bien, n’est-ce pas?” (It's good, right.)

“Mmm, très bien! Quels sont les fromages?” (Really. What are the cheeses?)

“Not sure, actually. Don’t overwork yourself please. Okay, _bounamadi_?” Sweetheart. 

“Who keeps teaching you Maldonian?”

“Well, you refuse to show me.” 

“You guys are cute. Disgusting but cute.” Carlos spoke from the other side of the table. 

“I’m so sorry, we just ignored you.” 

Nami turned attention away from Ben and the paperwork and towards the group in front of her. She wanted to know how they felt about everything, if Auradon was their speed. From what Fairy Godmother said Nami knew they were doing fairly well in Goodness 101, especially Mal. 

“Are you guys okay? After what happened the other night?” 

The kids all looked at each other. 

“What about the other night?” Jay sounded a little hostile. 

“I just meant none of the Auradon kids are giving you trouble, right? No one’s accusing you of trying to take the wand. We heard it was a false alarm but people still like to run their mouths.”

“Oh. No, it’s fine. No one messed with us.” Carlos reassured.

“Good. That’s good.” 

Nami grabbed the first hands in front of her, which happened to be Jay and Evie. It was a habit of hers, grabbing people’s hands to comfort them. 

“How are you so nice? Not just to us but everyone, you’re this walking ball of good. It’s almost annoying.” 

Nami laughed. It’s not that she was super good or just so pure; she just cared. She had seen what happens when people aren’t treated with decency and was determined to a break a cycle that she was convinced spawned villains in the first place. Nami had her moments but tried to keep them to herself. She refused to treat anyone like a villain until it was absolutely and irrevocably proven they couldn’t do good and didn’t want to change. 

“What do your Auradon friends think of this? You hanging out with us all the time?” Evie asked. 

“She doesn’t really have any friends.” 

Nami elbowed Ben after he said that. It was true but she didn’t want him to say it. 

“Just Lonnie and Doug. I guess maybe Jane, when Audrey isn’t with her. My fault really. They kind of kept their distance after I chose Nami over Audrey.” 

“Everyone is very cordial to me though, and I have a whole cheer squad I am friendly with. Benny-boo makes it sounds like I get beat up. I have friends. Approximately two. It was three till exactly twenty seconds ago.” She stuck her tongue out at Ben. 

“Well, now you have four more.” Evie smiled. 

“Yeah, now I do.” 

“Never thought an AK would join a VK gang.”

“Um, you guys joined my gang.”

“What’s an AK? Or a VK for that matter?” Ben asked. 

“Auradon kid. Villain kid.” Nami and the VKs answered at the same time. 

“I’ve got to finish this paperwork so it can be sent to Sultan Aladdin.” Nami said as she got up from the table. 

“I’ll see you guys later. Oh and Ben, the young kids don’t really say _buonamandi_ anymore.” Nami leaned in close enough to kiss him. “We just say _amandi_ now.”

Ben tried to close the small gap between the two but Nami quickly pulled back. 

“Uh uh. Not in front of the kids.” Nami teased him. 

“Wicked.” Mal said. 

“Mischievous,” Nami retorted as she walked off. 

* * *

Carlos, Evie, and Mal were in the girls’ room. Jay came strolling in after talking with the coach. 

“You figured out a way to get the wand from Jane?” He asked as he approached. 

“Do you think we’d still be here if I had?” Mal said agitated. 

They were still focused on the wand. Auradon wasn’t so bad but their parents were counting on them and they had no choice. They could live in Auradon when it was all over. 

“We can do this if we stick together.” Jay said trying to calm her down. 

“And we won’t go back until we do. Because we’re rotten…” Mal started.

“To the core.” The others answered in unison. 

“Oh that reminds me. I heard that Fairy Godmother uses the wand to bless Ben at coronation and the whole school gets to go. I have nothing to wear, of course. You think Nami will want to go shopping for it?”

The group looked at Evie. The blue-haired girl didn’t realize the bombshell she just dropped. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock on the door. 

“Hold that thought,” Mal said as she approached the door. It was Ben at the door. 

“Hey. I didn’t see you guys around today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything you needed?” He asked the four. 

“Not that I know of.”

“Okay, great. I’ll see you guys around then.” He started to leave. 

“Oh, wait, Ben!” Mal called, “Evie heard we get to go to your coronation, is that true?”

“Yeah. Whole school’s invited.”

“Is there anyway we can sit up front. Soak up all that goodness from Fairy Godmother.”

Ben let out a slight laugh at that comment. “I wish you guys could. But it’s supposed to be just me, Fairy Godmother, my parents, and Nami.”

“Nami?”

“Yeah, she’s the one doing the actual blessing with the wand. Even if she wasn’t, as my girlfriend she has a spot up there.” 

“Oh, that’s sweet.”

“Yeah. I’ll see what I can do to get you guys good seats but my hands might be tied on this one.”

“That’s okay. Thanks, Ben.” Mal closed the door in his face. Ben stared at the door in confusion before he walked off. 

The VKs looked at Mal. 

“Looks like Benny-boo is going to need a new girlfriend.” She said, not too proud.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are we sure we can we really do this? To Nami?” Carlos asked. 

They were in the dorms’ basement kitchen that was available for late night snacks. Mal had found a recipe for love potion cookies. 

“No, we are not but do we have a choice?” 

“We need a tear. A real, sad one.”

“Let’s just get Nami down here and tell her what’s about to happen.”

“CARLOS! We have no choice! Can you think of another way to get the wand that wouldn’t hurt her because I’d love to hear it!”

Carlos fell silent because he knew he had nothing. This was the only way. 

“Okay, so let’s chop up an onion and get you a tear.”

“We need a tear of human sadness. This potion’s the best reviewed. We’re following it exactly.”

“A tear’s a tear.” Jay chimed in. 

“Actually, no.” Evie handed Mal the bag of flour. “They both have antibodies and enzymes but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex.” 

“Well, look at you.” 

Evie smiled proud of herself. Just then, Lonnie strolled in looking for a late night snack. The kids scrambled to hide Mal’s spell book under the egg carton. 

“Oh hey guys. Mal, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, too?” Lonnie looked at the bowl of cookie dough. She stuck a finger in to grab a bite before the VKs could stop her. Jay took this as his opportunity to try and flirt with her. 

“Hey, there.” 

“Umm, hi?”

“Do you think it’s missing something?” Mal asked Lonnie. 

“Could use some chips?”

“Chips?”

“Chips. Like chocolate chips. Like your mothers would make when you were feeling down about the world?” Lonnie couldn’t help but shed a tear as she realized they didn’t have it easy on the Isle. Mal quickly wiped her tear and plopped it in the batter. 

“We’ll be fine Lonnie, thanks for stopping by. Don’t forget your snack! Evil Dreams.”

“Oop, almost forgot. Thanks. See you guys tomorrow. Don’t stay up too late.” And with that Lonnie left the four to finish making the love potion cookies. 

* * *

“Hey guys!” Nami ran up to everyone crowded around Mal’s locker and by virtue her locker that was right next to Mal’s. 

“Look, Mal made these.” Ben said holding up a cookie and taking a bite. 

Nami snatched the cookie out of Ben’s hand. She was about to take a bite when the VKs stopped her. “Do these have walnuts?”

“Yes!” Mal rushed out, “I mean, Ben told me about your allergy but I completely forgot when making them.” 

“Oh well, maybe next time.” 

“Haha, yeah, maybe. That’s too bad. I’ll take that back now.” 

Mal practically ripped the cookie from the princess' hand. Nami marveled at that girl’s reflexes. Beside Nami, Ben started coughing.

“ _Faldi Faldonza_! Ben are you alright?”

Jay came up behind him, “How you feeling, bro?”

Ben stopped coughing and looked around at everyone before settling on Mal and the cookies. “Mal, have you always had those gold flecks in your eyes?”

His comment made Nami look closer. Ben was the more observant of the two, something he got from Belle. The sun shining down brought out some gold in Mal’s green eyes. 

“Huh, you’re right. She does. I’ll see you at the game. Gotta head down to the field early for practice!”

Nami reached in between Ben and Mal to grab her poms from her locker. She quickly gave Mal a side hug and kissed Ben on the cheek— one he didn’t return, probably payback from the cafeteria incident. 

“Kill the game tonight, _Amandi_. You too Jay and Carlos.” She ran to the field for cheer. 

* * *

The game ended with Auradon winning. The Falcons were a good team, it was honestly neck and neck until the brilliant final play by Carlos and Jay. The whole tourney team was celebrating when Ben grabbed the mic from the MC. 

“Everyone. I’ve got a special announcement to make. For my girl out there. Did I mention I’m in love with you? Hit it Doug!” 

Out of nowhere the band started to play some music. Ben’s routine started out cute and goofy with the rest of the tourney team slowly joining in. Nami hid her face with her poms. It’s not like she and Ben ever hid anything but they weren’t ones to be so public with their relationship. Yet, here he was being very, very public with it. The cheer squad decided it would be fun to join and they were all gushing with their friend as they performed their halftime routine on the sidelines in time to Ben’s song. 

“My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!” Ben sang. 

“R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!” Nami screamed louder than anyone else. The VKs weren’t paying attention to Ben but to her. This wasn’t going to end well and they knew it. 

All of a sudden, Ben jumped into the crowded bleachers during a music break in the song. The VKs watched the look of confusion settle over Nami’s face as Ben made his way to Mal. 

“And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!” He finished singing as he grabbed Mal by the waist. “Mal would you go to coronation with me?” 

Mal couldn’t answer him right away. She was too focused on the princess. So were Evie, Carlos, and Jay. They watched as Nami shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face before she ran off the field. 

“Well, Mal? Will you go with me?”

“Yes!” 

“She said yes!” Ben and everyone else cheered. 

Nami heard Ben scream into the mic as she ran away towards the locker room. She was hyperventilating, partly from the running and partly from trying to hold back tears. Nami was confused. That was something she never saw coming. Did it happen while she was gone visiting The Great Wall with Lonnie on her diplomacy trip? Ben could’ve at least told her but she thought everything was just fine.

“Nami?” one of the girls from the squad called out. The whole squad came running in.

“I’m fine. I’m good. See you at practice tomorrow.” 

“Oh…okay.”

Nami shoved her poms in her duffle bag as quickly as possible and made an attempt to scurry out of there. This wasn’t something she wanted to deal with right now. The squad didn’t need to see her weak. On her way out, she caught Audrey giving a look. It was a mix of sympathy but also a look saying 'you had this coming'. 

* * *

Nami was crying on her bedroom floor. She had composed herself to finally get out of the shower and found herself back to crying, only now in a fluffy towel. She struggled to remove Ben’s ring from her finger amidst all the tears. Once she did, Nami threw the ring against the door in anger. 

“Nami?”

“Go away, please.”

“It’s us. Are you okay?” Nami couldn’t recognize the voice but she knew it was different from the first one. 

“I don’t know who’s there but I’m fine, you can go now.”

“It’s your gang?” A third voice. Now she knew. 

Nami wrapped the towel tighter and moved to open the door. Nami wiped her face as the VKs looked at her with sadness. 

“I forgot something on our schedule didn’t I? Shit, give me five minutes. I normally have these written down I guess I assumed nothing was happening after the game. I’m so sorry, let me—”

“We came to see if you were okay.” Carlos cut her off. 

“I’m fine. If that’s it then you guys can go I’m good.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Like really—”

“NO! What do you want me to say Jay?! Oh no I’m doing just great! Everything’s fine. That was so embarrassing. No wait, that’s an understatement. I have never been so humiliated in my life! I don’t want to look at anyone of you right now, especially not the person he PUBLICLY DUMPED ME FOR! Wait I didn’t even get publicly dumped, I wasn’t even given that decency.” 

Nami yelled her head off at them. Her face getting hotter and hotter. They looked down at the floor. 

“ _Faldi Faldonza_ ,” Nami whispered after coming down from her rage cloud. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t… this isn’t what any of us need right now. I just need some space for a bit. This isn’t about you guys, it’s not your fault. Feelings are feelings. I just… I don’t think I can talk till the weekend’s over. Okay?” 

“Yeah. We shouldn’t have come barging in on you so quickly.”

“No, no. That’s what good friends do. I imagine Lonnie and Doug are about to follow in your footsteps.” Nami tried to joke but it came out rather dry. “I’ll see you all next week okay.” 

She hugged each of them. 

“Bye, Nami.” 

“Bye, guys. Hi Lonnie, Doug.” The princess didn’t think they would show up that quick but there they were on their way in as the VKs were on there way out. 

“I brought the cookie dough.” Lonnie held up a tub. 

“And I brought the emotional support.” Doug offered. 

Nami tried not to cry knowing that the VKs could still hear. They didn’t need to feel bad about this but the tears started once Lonnie and Doug showed up. They both hugged their friend. 

“Shhh. It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

The weekend was not the best to say the least. Lonnie and Doug stayed with Nami the whole night on Friday. Saturday, she saw Ben kiss Mal at his locker. This led to mascara streaming down her face and quickly ducking her head into her locker as the VKs gave pitiful looks. Saturday night, Nami pulled out the tiny spellbook Mama Odie gave her. She wasn’t born with magic but thanks to her mom and dad’s short lived time as frogs as well as a magic talking alligator for an uncle, Nami was magically inclined. So were her brothers, TC and James. 

Nami ruffled through the book until she found the page on teleportation back home. She packed an overnight bag and found herself in a branch of the big tree in their backyard. The tree sat in the middle of a bayou. She shimmied her way out the tree and carefully jumped from stone to stone until she made it to the woods part of the castle grounds. 

“What you doing back here, _Sormanna_? You ain’t got a break. Imma go tell Mama.” (big sister)

“You ain’t gon’ do nothing, TC,” Nami whisper yelled. 

“TC! Who you out there talking to?! What’s going… Nami?” 

“ _Chilo_ , James.” Her big brother was standing in front of her. (hello)

“What you doin’ back here?”

“What you doin’? You should be at college right now.”

“Okay. Fair. But why are you here? Huh, _Manni_? You don’t come back unless it’s a real break. Mama and _Padri_ know you back?”

“No. And can we keep it that way _plaifavo_?” 

Nami hadn’t planned on running into anyone. She just wanted to be away from Auradon for the day. She was going to go to bed in her own room, maybe bribe the servants to keep quiet and sneak her breakfast, spend Sunday outside in the capital city and then return home that night for school in the morning. Nami certainly hadn’t planned on telling anyone what happened with her and Ben. 

“ _Mi vais botter el culcay_.” James said. _(I’mma kick his ass.)_

Nami, him, and TC were skipping stones across the Bayou. They kept good on their promise to not tell anyone their sister was there. 

“You ain’t doing no such thing.”

“Fine. But you know your _manno’s_ got you, right?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Nami gave James a hug. 

“So does that mean I can’t kick his _culcay_ either.”

“Man, TC, you shouldn’t even be saying that word.” James said as he pulled TC into the hug.

* * *

Nami was back in her bed at school. Spending yesterday with James and TC was exactly what she needed. Aside from breaks, the three siblings didn’t spend much time with each other anymore. They all went to the same school in Maldonia for a bit. But then James went to a school in Camelot Heights and then graduated early and moved on to college. Nami became the new kid at Auradon and TC, as the baby of the trio, was left in Maldonia. 

Nami shoved whatever she needed into a backpack and put on one of her smaller, simple tiaras. She didn’t really wear any of the crowns on school days, unless it was a special event, but to face the day she felt like she needed extra encouragement today. 

“Hey, you good?” Lonnie asked as Nami sat down next to her for history. 

“Yep, Lonnie. I’m doing just fine.” 

“You haven’t had to be around them today have you?” 

“No. Today is just a quiet day. School, practice, dorm. That’s it.” 

What Nami didn’t tell Lonnie was that she was taking Evie crown shopping during lunch and that’s why she had to rush Evie onto the bus when they saw Lonnie passing by. It still hurt to see all the VKs and Ben together but Nami figured she could start with Evie and work her way back to the big group. Nami handed Evie a tangerine once the bus pulled off. The two of them peeled and ate tangerines in silence as the bus drove. When it stopped, Nami and Evie, jumped off and headed into the boutique. 

“I got my first tiaras in Maldonia but we can’t make that trip and be back for your class. But Ben…Benjamin took me here for my first Auradon crown, so here we are.”

“Thank you so much, Nami.” 

Nami and Evie tried on dozens of crowns. Evie had Nami old one but Nami felt a true starter pack was three tiaras so she was looking for two more, one silver and one gold. 

“Not that one! It screams Charming.”

Evie quickly set down the big silver crown with pearls. “I want nothing to do with Chad Charming. Especially not a crown. You know he tried to get my magic mirror confiscated?”

“Well, I think this one says Grimhilde. Trendy, chic, yet smart.” 

Evie laughed as she placed the tiara on her head. Nami paid for the crowns and the two got on the bus. The tiaras were a gift. Nami knew Evie and Mal were making money from hair and clothes services for the Auradon kids but they split the money with Carlos and Jay. It was more important they all saved the money they had and not waste it so the crowns were on the princess. Besides, Nami offered the shopping trip and Maldonia wasn’t exactly a poor kingdom. 

Nami and Evie were walking up to the campus, arms linked, when they ran into Ben and the other VKs. The awkward tension ran thick. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least.

“Hey, Nami.”

“Hi, Jay. Carlos, Mal, Ben.” 

Nami and Evie dropped arms. The girl handed Evie her shopping bag and started to walk off. 

“Wait, Nami. Do you want to join us for dinner Thursday?” 

All five of them? She was going to have to get over it sooner or later. Going to dinner would feel like ripping off a band-aid, guess this process was starting sooner rather than later. 

“Yeah, sounds good. I will write that down right now.” 

Nami pulled out her phone to mark it in her calendar. Her heart dropped as a reminder popped up. Nami must have had a look on her face, because Jay grabbed her arm. 

“Huh? Thursday, right. See you then. Well, I’ll see you in class but dinner okay, bye.” 

“What was that about?” Mal hesitated to ask. 

“A reminder for Ben’s birthday on Thursday and we just asked her to look and talk to him for a whole lunch hour.” 

The VKs were hoping that maybe they got it wrong, that Nami didn’t care about Ben but it was becoming painfully obvious how right they were.


	4. Chapter 4

“Isn’t that right, Nami? Nami?!” Carlos called your name.

“Huh?!” The princess looked up from the work at the table. They were sitting outside at one of the picnic benches.

“Sorry guys, New Orleans paperwork. They’re thinking of implementing Maldonian classes into the school curriculum and working their way into becoming a territory, all thanks to _Padri_ …and you guys don’t care.” 

“No, no it’s fascinating really. Maldonian, New Orleans territory. We love that stuff.” Jay said sarcastically. 

“ _Chie Pelize_ ,” Nami muttered under her breath. (So annoying)

“ _Mi po tambssi parler pluta langues, Prutia_.” (I can speak multiple languages too, Princess)

Jay said with a smirk on his face. Nami's eyes went wide, nobody there but Ben knew Maldonian and even he only knew a few words here and there. Nami wanted to wipe the smug look off of Jay’s face. Nami went to put the paperwork in her backpack when she saw the drawstring pouch. 

“Right, I almost forgot. Happy birthday, Ben!” 

Nami threw him the drawstring pouch of the rings. She had planned for them to wear the rings as couple rings but after the big incident she put all the rings in the pouch. Nami watched as Ben pulled the rings out of the bag. 

“Oh these are really cool, Nami. Thanks. It looks like that one old bracelet you had.” There was Ben, always the observer. 

“Yeah. That was actually the thing for Audrey, I went to Doc. No biggie.” 

“Oh no. I haven’t found anything for you yet. I mean, I had something but it was too romantic considering… I’ll get you something good though, I promise.”

“It’s okay, Ben,” Nami lied. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are we missing something?” Mal asked. 

“Nami and I are birthday twins.” 

“Oh it’s your birthday too?! Well in that case we need cake!” 

Mal whipped out her spell book and in no time a cake appeared on the table with ‘Happy Birthday’ written on it. Mal cut out a piece and gave the girl the first slice. Nami and the rest of the group ate the cake and talked about everything and nothing. 

“NaNa, do you think you could find a time to show Mal the coronation process?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been talking to Fairy Godmother about it and we agreed for Mal to take over the coronation blessing from you.”

“Oh, she doesn’t have to, it’s fine…” Mal interrupted. 

“No, Mal it’s cool. You’re the girlfriend. It shouldn’t be too hard. Only took me a week and half to master and I’m magically inclined. You’re magic born, should take you like three days at the most. Don’t worry about not getting it. Besides, you taking this is just one thing off my list as royal advisor so thank you.” Nami smiled at her. 

“Actually, about that… we have a meeting with my parents in the next week or so.”

“About what, Ben? I thought we handled everything, including the budget. There shouldn’t be anything left to do until next month.”

“It’s about transferring some powers, we can talk about this at the meeting.”

“Sorry, Ben, but we really can’t cause I’m not following. Didn’t we already sign the papers. You and your dad signed the transfer of sovereignty last week and Belle and I signed as witnesses.” 

“Not my power. But um, Mal as royal advisor.”

“I’m sorry, what? Ben, that’s my job. My literal job.”

“Well, Mal is my girlfriend now so—”

“She is just your girlfriend! Royal advisor has been my position to my parents in Maldonia before I became yours in Auradon. I’m actually still one of the advisors in Maldonia!”

“Royal advisor is just a title before Queen. It traditionally goes to the girlfriend.”

“Hey, Ben, maybe we should just—” 

Carlos tried to say something but Nami grabbed her backpack and stood up. 

“That’s such bull Ben! You and Belle picked me as an advisor while you were still with Audrey. It has always been about the job!”

“Audrey was advisor too not just you. She gave it up pretty quickly.”

“Whoa okay, let’s discuss this later maybe?” Jay tried.

“SHE QUIT! That’s why she’s not advisor. She didn’t want a job if it didn’t come with the kingdom. I don’t care about that, Ben! This stress is my life. This is my job! You can add Mal, I’d be happy to show her the ropes but what the hell is this? Removing me from my office?” 

“Why are you making this a big deal? What is the problem?” 

That got Nami. Ben couldn’t even understand what he was doing wrong. She rifled through her backpack and found Ben’s ring. 

“You know what?! I was going to be nice about this and even give Mal your ring. But you can do it your goddamn self Ben!” 

She threw the ring at his chest. 

“I can’t do this anymore! Don’t talk to me Ben! You wanna know what’s wrong? Even Audrey didn’t get treated like this? Why can’t you just apologize?!”

“Apologize? For what, because I love Mal?!”

Nami had nothing. She didn’t think she had ever heard him say that before. She turned the VKs. 

“If you guys want to hang out, just let me know; but I’m not if he’s around. I can’t do this with Ben anymore.” 

The VKs didn’t think that argument could have gotten any worse. They watched as Nami collected her stuff. Mal quickly recovered from the shock. 

“Jay, Evie go find her. Carlos and I will stay here.” 

Evie and Jay were on it, running quickly to catch up with Nami. 

“Nami! _Prutia_! Wait, how do you run so fast?!” Jay yelled as he tried to catch up. 

“Dammit we lost her. You go that way Jay, I’ll go this way.”

Nami heard Jay and Evie but kept going till she was at the door to her room. Before she could open the door, Jay grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door closed again. 

“Let me in my room, Jay.” 

“Not until you talk to me.” 

“Then we’ll be here all night.” Nami tried to push against the door but Jay was stronger than anticipated. 

“Talk to me, _Prutia_.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

Nami rolled her eyes. He wasn’t going to let her go. “Okay, fine. Come in.” 

“Wicked room.”

“Thanks.”

The princess motioned for him to sit on her bed. She pressed the power button on her electric kettle and got two teacups ready. 

“Mal and Carlos are talking to him right now.” Jay said as she was handed a teacup. 

“Well they can stop trying, I don’t want to talk to him.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Right now, Jay, yeah I do. I’m not mad about him and Mal. I’ve said it before, she has nothing to do with this.”

Nami flopped down on her bed, mindful of Jay’s teacup.

“I’m mad that he doesn’t realize he did some things that weren’t right. And that my job matters to me.”

“He’s just not in his right mind.”

“Well, until he gets in his right mind I don’t want to talk to him.” Nami paused. “Will you stay the night? Normally it’s Lonnie and Doug but…”

The princess faltered off. She kept her eyes trained on her teacup. Jay had never seen her appear so broken. Nami was always this head girl in charge. She really cared about her job, it was clear it meant everything to her. 

“Yeah, of course I can. I’ll text everyone, let them know where you are and that you’re okay.”

“Tell them they can come over too if they want.” Nami said a little too quickly to not sound desperate. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

The girl laughed as Jay made himself comfortable in her room. 

“What?” he said as he took off his shoes and sprawled out over the bed, resulting in him laying on top of her. 

“Nothing. This is normally just James’ job or Doug if we’re in Auradon.” 

“You want me to speak Maldonian? Wear glasses? Would that make it better?” 

The two heard a knock at the door. Jay yelled for them to come in. Carlos, Evie, and Mal dogpiled on top of the two. Dude ran up and licked Nami’s face. 

“I brought everyone pajamas.” 

Evie got up to show. They were nightgowns. Each person had their own signature color with a symbol decal. Nami’s was green with a frog on the right chest and on the back of course, but Evie paid special mind to add blue lily pads around the bottom like Tiana’s blue dress. Nami laughed when she saw even Dude had a tiny nightgown. 

“Um, E?” Mal asked, eyeing the hideous things.

“I thought we needed something fun, you know.”

“We are totally wearing the pajamas.” 

The VKs, except for Evie, looked at Nami like she sprouted two heads. 

“I’m the sad one remember? And the sad one wants the funny pajamas.” 

Evie clapped her hands. “It’s settled.” 

Nami and the VKs were a tangle of limbs as all five of them tried to fit on the bed. Dude had no problem at the end of the bed, in this moment everyone envied the dog.

“Carlos, if you move your foot one more time, I’m kicking you off the bed.” Mal threatened. 

“We should do something fun this weekend,” Evie suggested. 

“Um, I actually can’t,” Mal said quietly, “Ben asked me on a date.” 

Mal didn’t want to say anything but she figured the truth now was better than an excuse and having Nami find out something later. 

“That’s fine. We’ll just do something fun and Mal will have to miss out. We’ll try to have fun for you too," The princess joked. 

“Mmm hmm okay. Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t do this anymore.” 

Mal and the rest of the VKs were in her room. They had left Nami the other day feeling mixed emotions. 

“Yeah, we need that wand but not like this.” 

“I’m telling Ben at this date. I can’t do this to Nami. I didn’t think they’d have an argument.”

“Especially not one that big.” 

“Thank you Carlos, really helping me feel better.”

“Okay, let’s get you ready so you and Ben can leave before Nami gets here.” Evie said patting blush on Mal’s cheeks. 

As they finished Mal’s makeup, Ben knocked on the door. 

“Wow. For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful.” Ben said as he saw her. 

“Yeah, okay let’s go.” Mal unenthusiastically grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

Nami hid around the corner until they walked away; she had shown up slightly early on accident. Nami knocked on Mal and Evie’s door. The other VKs were still inside. 

“Hey, Nami.” Jay tried to act cool. 

“I already heard. I was right around the corner.” 

The three exchanged looks of sadness. It had become apparent that Nami was not over Ben no matter how cordial she had been. 

“I’m fine guys! I’m fine. I said I was taking you out for a picnic. Let’s go!” 

Meanwhile at the Enchanted Lake, Ben had set up a picnic for him and Mal. He fed Mal a strawberry, at first she was reluctant but she ate one anyway because he insisted and then discovered she absolutely loved strawberries. Mal looked at Ben’s face, it was full of love— but it shouldn’t have been towards her. 

“Ben, I have to tell you something.”

Mal began to explain the whole situation and how bad she felt. But the only thing she could see in Ben’s eyes was love. 

“That’s funny, Mal.”

“Oh my gosh, you don’t believe a word I’m saying. You’re still spelled.” 

“You’re adorable. Saying I’m sp—”

Mal reached over and kissed Ben. Ben kissed back, holding on to Mal’s waist. 

“No! It should’ve worked. True love’s kiss breaks every spell!”

“Is that what that was? True love’s kiss?” Ben kissed her again, this time he had tried to deepen the kiss. It was farther than he and Nami had gone. Mal quickly pulled away. 

“I’m going to have to think of something else,” she said to herself. Unspelling Ben would require another potion. 

“I’m going for a swim. Care to join?” 

“I think I’ll just watch for now.” 

Mal flipped through her spellbook as Ben swam. It was hard to find but she found something to undo the love potion. It was in tiny print at the bottom of one of the pages. Of course, her mother wouldn’t want something that could be used for good to have a prominent spot in her spellbook. It had been quite some time since Mal had seen Ben come up. 

“Ben?! BEN!” she yelled. 

Soon enough Ben popped up. 

“I have to go find Nami!” 

Mal didn’t know what happened but she saw the shift in Ben’s eyes. “How?”

“The Enchanted Lake washes away all spells. Mal, what did you do?!”

“Ben, I am so sorry.”

“I just have a question. Why’d you tell me? If you wanted us to date?”

He still thought it was Mal having a crush. The VKs were still in the clear with the wand. Ben didn’t suspect a thing. They still had a chance to please their parents, if Mal lied smartly. 

“It wasn’t going to happen organically. Nami really likes you Ben.” 

“I’ve got to go find her.” Ben jumped out the lake as fast as humanly possible. He rushed trying to put on his clothes. 

“She’s with Carlos, Jay, and Evie. They took her on a picnic.” 

“I messed up.” Ben said to no one in particular. 

“No, it’s my fault Ben.” 

“Does your spell make me say things about her being royal advisor?” Ben knew he crossed a line. Mal’s spell may have blinded him but he also took it too far. Nami loved that goddamn job. 

“This is all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you’re right, it is your fault! Shit, I’m sorry… let’s just go.”

“They’re at the big tree.”

“I messed up.” He said again. 

* * *

“What is up with you and tangerines?” Carlos asked as Nami handed them out to the group.

“We grow them in Maldonia. And as someone constantly working, it’s usually the only thing I end up eating. Small, no prep, can fit in a pocket.”

“You should really eat more.”

“I’m eating more right now aren’t I?”

The princess and the VKs were sitting outside underneath the big oak tree on the lawn for their picnic. Doug and Lonnie came along too. Nami was trying to introduce the VKs to more Auradon people other than her and Ben. Some people were friendly with them; but, so far no one really tried to be their friends. 

“Hey, Mal! Benjamin.” Nami saw the two of them approaching from a distance. “Sorry, you just missed the tangerines!” 

“Nami!” 

As Ben called her name, the princess noticed he was soaking wet. Well now this was just rubbing salt into an open wound. Ben had only ever taken her out on dates by the Enchanted Lake, not even Audrey went on a date there. It was the two of them that built the little pavilion there in the first place, well Nami suggested to have it built no one trusted her with creating a sound structure. 

“Nami, I’m so sorry.” Ben said once he got closer to the picnic. Mal quietly sat down next to Evie.

She was caught off guard. Nami just sat there and looked at him. Lonnie was on the defensive, ready to confront Ben if that’s what her friend needed. 

“I’m seriously sorry.”

“For what? The pavilion date, my public humiliation, firing me.” She could go on. She wanted to go on, adding all the little petty things she could think of.

“All of it. I have so much to explain but just know I feel so bad for what I’ve done.”

“You know, Ben, I don’t really want to hear an explanation right now.” 

“Please. Talk to me, _Prutia_.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

“ _Prutia_ …”

“You lost all right to call me that, Benjamin.” Nami had been looking at the ground the whole time. 

“Nami, I can make this right if you just let me talk.” 

“Your words have been saying a lot lately.”

“There’s an explanation for that.”

“There’s an explanation for this! An explanation for that! Come back when you have something that’s not an explanation. I said don’t talk to me Ben and I meant it.” 

“ _No spundite quel algo ce ti penticosa._ ” Jay warned. (Don’t say something you’re going to regret)

“Find me when you have something other than words.” 

“ _Amand—_ ”

“No. I’m not doing this with you, Ben. Not today.” Nami started to choke up a bit. “Not right now.” 

“Okay…okay.” Ben said quietly and walked off. 

“Oh, look. Chicken tenders, heh.” Doug failed miserably at deflecting. 

Everyone grew silent. The air grew heavy and settled around the picnic. Mal gave everyone a look to scram and leave the princess and her alone. 

“We have a lot to talk about.” Mal said. Once everyone left, her mouth ran like a broken faucet.

Nami could kill her. 

“You have ten seconds to get out of my line of sight before I strangle you,” she said watching Mal quickly get up and leave. 

* * *

“How’d it go?” Evie asked when Mal entered the room. Evie, Jay, and Carlos had been waiting for her to come back. 

“Oh, she’s pissed.” 

“It could’ve gone worse.”

“I’m pretty sure I just got cussed out in about six languages. Jay, do you know what ‘ _ti maltainda perrsal_ ’ means?”

Jay gave a short chuckle. “Trust me, you don’t want to know. _Prutia_ will get over it.”

“Are we sure?”

Mal felt like she seriously messed up. Nami had been a real friend to the VKs and she might’ve just ruined that. 

“No,” Jay said leaning against the doorway. “But, she knows how bad you feel. You better hope that’s enough.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Nami had spent the better part of the week ignoring Mal and any time she had to talk to her her words were laced with venom. It wasn’t easy any time they both showed up to their lockers at the same time, like today. Mal gave her a brief smile but knew better than to try and say anything. The two girls both grabbed their stuff silently. Nami looked over at Mal. 

What she wanted to do was yell and scream. She got where Mal was coming from but that didn’t make it right, and to not say anything for so long. It made her pissed. But her acting out could potentially make Mal turn back towards evil and that wasn’t what anyone needed. Mal should consider herself lucky she’s a VK and Nami cared more about making them better. If it was an AK she would’ve held a grudge for at least four months, at least. Nami angrily kicked the locker before taking a breath and turning to Mal. 

“As head of the VKA program, I’m marking these past events as a small slip up. Slight regression, to be expected nothing major. Five hours of extra goodness classes with Jane as a detention. But as a girlfriend I’m obligated to call this strike one, Mal. Let’s not make this one a habit. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

Mal went to shake her hand but Nami pulled her into a hug instead. She had to go in all the way otherwise she’d let her anger take over again.

“Wait, you said girlfriend. So you and Ben.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I just clearly heard…”

“I’m scheduling your first hour with Jane right now if you don’t shut up.”

Nami was still mad at Ben. A love potion wasn’t supposed to magically erase all the emotions she had to go through and unlike Mal, Nami could afford to stay mad at him.

* * *

Nami, Ben, and Mal shared math together. When Ben made a move to sit next to Nami, she got up and moved to sit by Mal. He had been trying multiple times to be next to her in any class they shared and it was honestly, slowly breaking her down. Ben didn’t push it. He let the girls switch places and didn’t say anything. Mal purposely sat back in her seat so Ben and Nami were at least aware of each other. Ben smiled to himself every time he caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Um, Mal, do you have the answer to number eight?” Nami asked. They were correcting tests in class. 

“Nope, sorry. Math’s not really my…thing.” 

“ _Ici. J’ai la bonne réponse pour ça._ ” Ben slid over his test. (Here, I have the right answer for that one)

“Oh… _merci_ ,” Nami said quietly as she tentatively grabbed the test. 

She didn’t talk to Ben or Mal the rest of class, just silently did her corrections. Any time she needed a correction she couldn’t solve, she would silently reach across the table for Ben’s paper. The bell rang dismissing everyone. 

“Thank you, Mr. Clemmons.” The class said in unison as they left. 

The next day Nami walked quickly to her locker after class before Ben could try and stop her. She was there to drop off her math binder and pick up her poms. Yearbook pictures for some of the sports teams were that day right before lunch and Tourney Cheerleading was one of them. 

Ben hid around the corner from his locker. He could see Nami from where he was. He watched as she opened her locker and stared blankly at a space in there. She stared at the ring in her locker. She had seen Ben wearing the birthday ring she got him lately but didn’t expect his beast ring to be sitting in front of her. 

Nami looked past the ring to throw her binder in and grab her poms. She slammed her locker shut before rolling her eyes and reopening it. Ben smiled as he watched her slip the ring on her pointer finger and leave for pictures. She accepted the ring. Now he could carry forward with his apology. She wanted more than words and that’s what he would give her. 

* * *

The princess never ate a heavy breakfast before a game on game day because it made getting into the tight cheer uniform not easy. Why she didn’t apply the same principle for picture day was beyond her. Nami stood in line with the other girls waiting for pictures, tugging at the uniform. 

“NaNa? We said yellow sparkly bows with Auradon written in blue.” Jane said as she assessed everyone’s uniforms. Nami was wearing the plain white bows.

“Crap. I’ll go run to my room and grab it real quick. I’ll be back in time, promise!” 

Nami dropped her poms and started running towards the dormitories. She was mentally trying to picture where the bow could be in the room. She was out of breath as she put the key in, to unlock the door. The gym wasn’t exactly right next to the dorms. Before Nami could turn the key, the door opened just slightly. There was Ben in the doorway, blocking the path. 

“I forgot to ask for the spare key back… Can I get in my room please? I’m in a hurry for something.” 

“That would ruin the surprise.” 

“What, Ben?”

“Here. Jane texted me.” He said, handing Nami the yellow bow she needed. 

“Thanks.” She grabbed the bow from him. 

“You’re wearing it.” Ben motioned towards his ring. 

“Yeah…and it’s not allowed for pictures so…”

“I’ll hold onto it for you.” 

He stretched out his hand. Nami gently slipped the ring off and dropped it into his outstretched hand. She turned to leave and run back to the gym. 

“Hey, Nami! Wait!” 

She turned back. Ben handed her a letter. 

“ _Mi suino vraicho davelé, Prutia_.” (I really am sorry, Princess)

“I…I’ve got to go, Ben.” 

Nami ran back towards the gym to make it for pictures.

“Just in time. Only one team left before we go.” Jane ushered her back over to where the rest of the squad was. “What’s that?” 

“Letter from Ben.”

“What’s it say?”

“Let’s find out.” 

“What language is that?”

“Maldonian,” you whispered in shock. 

Ben wrote a whole letter in Maldonian. She knew it took him a lot of time and probably some help from Jay; Ben was by no standard fluent in Maldonian. He explained everything Mal had already told her and apologized for other things too. It didn’t matter what the letter said at this point. The fact that he took the time to write it in Maldonian. It meant so much to the princess. 

English might have been the official language in Auradon but a few of the smaller kingdoms or territories had their own languages. Nami learned Maldonian and French Creole before she so much as said a word in English. Maldonia was always a small kingdom, no one outside of it, with the exception of Jay, knew how to speak Maldonian. She was surprised the first time Ben ever asked her how to say hello in Maldonian and certainly never thought he would take it this serious.

“Oh, that’s sweet.” Jane said peering at the letter she couldn’t read. 

Nami didn’t say anything. She set the letter down, grabbed her poms, and got into position for photos with the squad. 

* * *

Outside her room door was a small wicker basket with Ben’s old clothes, his beast ring, Nami's favorite socks, and one of her more delicate tiaras. Nami grabbed the basket and made her way to one of the guest bathrooms near the middle of the dorm floor to change. They weren’t the same sweats she’d worn before. It was one of Ben’s extra tourney uniforms. Without all the padding, the jersey and shorts were pretty comfortable. 

Nami knocked on her room door. Ben opened it part way again, he was in sweats but also had his crown on. So, it was that type of day. Whatever Ben wanted, he meant business when the crown was on. 

“Password?”

“Let me into my own room, it’s the middle of the day and I’m out here dressed like an idiot.” 

“Mmmm. I would’ve accepted password but I guess that works too.” 

Ben opened the door fully to reveal a rose petal path with water lilies in the center leading up to the open bay window. On the seating area attached to the window was a tray of food. Ben grabbed Nami's hand and led her towards the window. He sat on one side of the tray and she sat across from him on the other. 

“You did all this? How long did it take you?”

“Since you left for photos, I panicked for a minute when Jane texted. You wanted something past words.” Ben poured a soda for Nami. 

“Jay helped with the letter didn’t he?”

“TC.”

Nami looked up from the burger she was eating. “TC? But he’s back home and they don’t have… you went all the way to Maldonia for that?” 

“TC’s the one who’s been teaching me, all this time. Your _fromanno_ too.” (big brother)

“James?! Those two ain’t ever keep a secret from me a day in their life.” 

“ _Mi los ho promita para mim_.” (I made them promise me)

Ben was more fluent than she thought. 

“Are those my mama’s beignets?”

Ben laughed half-heartedly. 

“What?”

“Your mother wasn’t trying to give up that recipe for no one.” 

“That sounds like my mama.” 

“Well, I don’t know how much those taste like your mom’s but I tried.”

Nami took a bite. They were good, not as good as her mama’s, but good. Ben really pulled out all the stops. He reached out to tuck one of her wayward black curls behind her ear. Ben’s hand cupped her cheek and on instinct Nami nuzzled in. She grabbed his hand, still cupping her cheek. To say she missed him would be an understatement. Ben brought her hand to his lips and, when he was confident she wouldn’t pull away, gently kissed it. 

Nami reached for Ben’s crown and placed it on top of her head. 

“Are we switching crowns now?” He took her tiara from her. “Am I just as pretty as you?”

“No,” Nami said with deadpan serious face before cracking a smile. 

“Hey, thanks for not telling your parents about our fight.” Ben got so quiet she had to lean in to hear. “I really thought I was dead when I went to ask your mom for the beignets.”

“I wasn’t going to tell them. But you do have a lot of explaining to do to my brothers.”

“They already chewed my ear off about it.”

“Good, you kind of deserved it…BEN?!” 

He had dipped his fingers in his glass and flicked water on her face. Nami retaliated, starting a water fight between them. The two talked and laughed well past lunch and until the sun went down. Never had she skipped classes before but Nami and Ben didn’t bother moving when the bell rang to end lunch. They missed dinner and had to order from Rainforest Cafe to her room. 

“I missed this, Nami. This was nice. Are your folks coming to Family Day?” 

Ben was gathering his stuff. Nami heard him talking from the bathroom where she was tying her headscarf for bed, sometimes she wrapped her hair other times just used a silk pillow. 

“Just my dad and TC. Mama’s going to support James’ playoff game. We need to do something for the VKs.” 

“I’ll talk to Fairy Godmother and see what we can do.”

“What’s wrong?”

Ben kept looking at Nami, ever since she stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Nothing,” he said while smiling, “I like seeing you like that, in my clothes. I’ll see you tomorrow, NaNa.”

She was still in Ben’s tourney uniform. Nami had planned on just sleeping in it. All of a sudden, she felt self-conscious with his eyes on her. Nami knew she was about to say something she’d probably regret later. But she felt the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop herself. 

“Ben, do you want to stay here tonight?” Nami asked, fiddling with the bottom of his jersey. 

“Yeah… yeah, okay.” 

Ben turned off the lights before joining her. He was careful to stay on his side of the bed. She turned over to face him and felt Ben do the same. 

“Goodnight, NaNa.”

“Goodnight, Ben.” 

Nami woke up in the morning with Ben’s arm draped over her stomach, his fingertips touching exposed skin where the jersey had ridden up a little. Ben woke up shortly after. He quickly pulled back his hand. 

“Sorry.” 

“S’okay,” she said still sleepy. 

“I have to go talk to Fairy Godmother now. I’ll see you later.” 

Ben felt emboldened and kissed Nami on the forehead. She covered her face with her hands to hide a smile. It was something Ben had done a hundred times before but it felt like when they first started dating, butterflies everywhere. Nami heard Ben laugh. He leaned in next to her ear. 

“I promise I’m going to make us right.” 

She felt the bed dip and then get lighter as he got up and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben, Nami, and Fairy Godmother stood in front of the VKs in their Goodness 101 class. It didn’t go unnoticed by them that Nami was wearing Ben’s ring again. And they were standing next to each other, fingertips brushing each other. 

“Since we can’t exactly bring your parents here, we set up a little surprise for you!” Fairy Godmother chirped enthusiastically. 

The VKs turned on the TV to see their parents. The kids ran towards the television. 

“Hi, mom.” Mal spoke first. 

“Oh, Mal. I m-miss you,” Maleficent struggled to get the words out. 

“You children are never far from our thoughts.” Jafar chimed in. 

“How long must mommy wait to see you, Mal?”

“Well Ben’s coronation is coming up so probably not till some time after that. It’s really busy around here right now, you know.”

“You sure we can’t see you before that. I don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t get my hands on that little magic w— you! Little magic you.” 

“I’m positive, mom.” 

“I mean we could try to arrange something?” Ben spoke up. 

“It’s perfectly fine Ben, we can wait. You guys are really busy around here as it is.” 

The villains started arguing amongst themselves, completely ignoring their children. Jay made a move to end the video call. 

“Thanks guys for trying, but I think we’re done here.” 

“Sorry, guys.”

“It’s fine.”

The VKs walked off. 

“Hey M. What do you think our parents are going to do if we don’t pull this off?”

“Oh we’re so dead.” 

The VKs camped out in Jay and Carlos’ room trying to come up with a new plan to snatch the wand. They had a time and place but they still needed a plan. 

“Nami managed to get us seats up here in the front. We’ll just grab it and go…”

“Easier said than done.” 

“Evie.” Mal handed the girl a perfume bottle. “You’ll spray the driver with this, knock him out. Then you and Carlos swing by to get Jay and I.” 

The VKs were silent. 

“We can do this guys! ‘Cause we’re rotten…”

“To the core.” 

* * *

Family Day was an overly cheesy display, even by Auradon Prep standards. Ben and the student choir opened the day with a hip-hop rendition of his mom’s favorite song, “Be Our Guest”. Nami went around helping serve drinks. She wanted no part in the song when Ben asked, it was embarrassing and she wasn't doing it. 

Nami caught the VKs watching the performance near the snacks table. Mal spotted the strawberries and handed them out for each of the other VKs to try. Nami walked over to where they stood.

“If you think those are good…” 

Mal could see Nami's wicked, or should she say mischievous, smile. 

“I’d go for sticking your face in the chocolate fountain.” 

She nodded in the direction of the fountain. Jay and Carlos sprinted towards it to take her “advice”. 

“Aren’t other people going to eat from that?” Mal asked. 

“What?” Nami's innocent look made the purple-haired girl chuckle. 

Nami set down the drinks tray to go get Ben when the song ended. 

“Hey! You did great!” She hugged Ben. 

“You hated it.”

“No, what I didn’t… yeah, I hated it.”

“Mmm-hmm.” 

Ben gave her a peck on the lips. It was the first time the two had kissed on the lips since getting back together. Nami smiled and buried her head in his chest. 

“ _Mi vi vusto ça_.” The voice that said it caused her to jump. (I saw that)

“ _Chilo_ , Papa.”

Nami gave her dad a hug. 

“ _Mi Fragee Prutia! Pruto_ Ben! Soon to be king.” Naveen clapped Ben on the back. 

“ _Chilo, Rei_ Naveen. Hi, TC.” Ben formally greeted Nami's family. 

“TC, why you ain’t warn me you and Papa was coming up?” 

“You owe me twenty dollars, Papa.” TC stuck a hand out. Naveen worked to fish his wallet out of his pocket.

“You bet money on me?! On what?” 

“ _Ti satubrasse Ben_.” TC said counting the money. (You kissing Ben)

“I said you wouldn’t let him in public, TC bet against me.” 

“My own brother, and for twenty dollars too.”

TC rolled his eyes and handed his sister ten dollars out of his twenty. She rubbed his head after pocketing the money. 

“I take back every bad thing I’ve ever said about you.” 

Nami was enjoying talking to her family when Ben suddenly squeezed her waist. 

“We have a problem.”

Ben motioned towards Audrey and her grandmother next to Mal. Nami told TC and her dad that she’d be right back and followed Ben towards the commotion. 

“Queen Leah, it’s okay. Maleficent is still on the Isle. This is her daughter, Mal. Remember the proclamation about bringing the Isle kids over. Give the new generation a chance.”

“To do what, Ben? Wreak havoc and destroy us?”

If it was just Queen Leah they’d probably have been just fine. But Chad just had to step in and stop Mal when she tried to step to Queen Leah and apologize and then went on a tirade of how evil the VKs were. 

“I mean you stole another girl’s boyfriend.”

“That’s enough, Chad!” Nami tried.

“And you,” Chad said to Evie, “are nothing but a gold digging cheater.” 

“Magic mirror in my hand, who’s the biggest jerk in the land?”

Evie shoved the mirror in Chad’s face. He knocked the mirror out of her hand, making Jay and Carlos jump in. 

“Hey, don’t touch her!”

Ben was caught in the middle trying to hold back both Chad and Jay. Evie sprayed something on Chad making him drop. 

“What did she do?! Evie did something to Chad!” Audrey yelled drawing even more attention. 

“Papa, TC! Get them out of here. Go! Follow my dad,” Nami told the VKs. Them staying would only make everything worse. 

“I was worried something like this would happen,” Beast said. 

“It’s not their fault, Dad.”

“No, son, it’s yours.” 

* * *

Nami found the VKs after all the commotion died down under one of the outdoor picnic benches. Family Day ended shortly after her dad escorted them away. They gave her sad looks as she sat down. Other Auradon kids were at the tables behind them. 

“Evie,” Doug approached. “Are you alri—”

“Doug!” Jane called him over. 

“One second.”

“Doug!” 

He gave the table an apologetic smile and sulked toward the Auradon table. She watched Mal pull out her spellbook. 

“Beware forswear, undo Jane’s hair.” 

Nami could hear Jane scream along with the other Auradon girls laughing and didn’t have to look to know her old bob was back. 

“That wasn’t very nice," she said, snickering as she did. Ben came up behind Nami resting his hands on her shoulders. 

“Hey guys, how are you? You know forget about it. Everything will be fine after coronation tomorrow. I have to go do preparations, but it’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“Ben’s delusional.”

The princess and the VKs could hear Audrey from the table behind them. 

“Does he really think it’ll be fine. A villain will always be a villain, no matter how many pretty bows you try to put on it. Evil has a stench and they reek of it.” 

“Audrey!” Nami stood up from the table. 

Mal angrily closed her spellbook and nodded to the other VKs. “That’s it. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

They walked off. 

“Guys, wait… Look what you did, Audrey!” Nami scolded her before she went after the VKs. 

* * *

Nami was escorted to the carriage where Ben was already waiting. 

“You look beautiful,” he said as she sat down. 

“You look very handsome.” 

The carriage pulled off, signaling the beginning of the parade. Ben waved to all the citizens out on the streets cheering. Nami smiled and nodded at the random person who happened to yell her name as well. She tried to control her breathing. Ben grabbed her hand. 

“How is it my coronation and you’re the more nervous one?” he tried to joke but it didn’t help. 

“What if I can’t get the wand to work?” 

“You’ve been practicing with Mal right?”

Nami nodded. Almost every night, for an hour right before curfew, she met in Mal and Evie’s room to practice magic. For someone who grew up her whole life not being able to use her magical abilities, Mal was a prodigy no doubt about it. Nami saw up close the power of someone magic born. 

“Then you’ll be fine. No matter what, as long as you’re up there it’ll be perfect.” 

Ben was right. Besides, Nami had secured the VKs to stand off to the side up front with her family in case she needed Mal’s help with the magic. 

The carriage stopped at the bottom of the steps to the Grand Cathedral. Snow White stopped Nami right before she went up. Time for the customary questions. For Ben, a bunch of questions on his nerves today and his position. For Nami, who is she wearing, how typical. This time she didn’t mind as she was proud to let everyone know she was wearing one of Evie’s designs. 

Everyone in the cathedral watched as Fairy Godmother took the crown off of Beast’s head and placed it on Ben’s. She then unveiled the wand in its glass case and gently placed it in Nami's hands. Nami curtsied to her and then turned towards Ben who was kneeling on the steps. 

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?” 

“I do.”

“Then it is my honor to bless our new king. All hail King Benjamin, first of name, leader of Auradon. Long may he reign.” 

“Long may he reign.” The cathedral echoed back. 

Nami tapped the wand once on Ben’s left shoulder and then on his right. This was now the part she had been dreading. The cathedral ceiling opened and Ben stood up behind her on the right and Beast joined him on the left. She was supposed to conjure up a giant golden rose that Beast and Ben would send up into the sky together to mark the end of one reign and start of another. Once in the sky, she’d have to “explode” the rose and a magnificent gold firework will burst over Auradon. Right now, Nami wanted to just focus on the rose. Before she could get the magic flowing to her fingertips, Fairy Godmother’s wand was snatched from her hand, a deafening boom and a lightning strike rang through the castle and landed who knows where. Everyone gasped as Mal held the wand.

“Let’s go.” Jay said as the VKs stood behind Mal.

“Mal! Please! You don’t have to do this!” Ben yelled.

“We have no choice, our parents—”

“Your parents made their choice, now it’s time to make yours.”

“I think I want to be good,” Mal whispered. 

“And you are.”

“How do you know, Ben?!”

“Because—”

“Because you’re not your parents.” Nami cut Ben off causing Mal and the other VKs to look at her.

“You don’t have to do this because of them. You don’t have to be like them, I know that’s not what you want because I’ve seen it. I’ve seen it in my best friends. You all belong here in Auradon.”

“They’ll kill us if we don’t,” Mal said, tears streaming down her face. 

“They can’t reach you. We’ll never let them hurt you.” Ben spoke up with authoritative figure.

Nami stepped closer to Mal and this time she didn’t step back. “Please, M. Just give it to me. This isn’t you. I’m listening with my heart and I know it’s not you.” 

“I want to listen with my heart too.” 

Mal turned and looked at Evie, Carlos, and Jay. 

“And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, Jay, stealing doesn’t make you happy. Tourney does. Carlos, hanging out with Dude makes you happy. Evie, designing makes you happy.” 

Mal looked back at Nami. “And practicing magic with you makes me happy. All six of us being friends makes me really happy. I want to be good guys.”

“So do I,” they echoed back. 

Mal went to hand back the wand but it was too late. Just as the wand was about to reach Nami's hand, Maleficent flew in and took it.

“NO!” the girls yelled at the same time. 

All of a sudden Nami felt her whole body freeze, the only thing that could move were her eyes to watch the scene unfold in front of her. She watched Jay try to wrestle Maleficent’s staff from her only to lose. Now it was up to Mal. Maleficent turned into a dragon. Mal’s eyes turned bright green as she tried to conjure up enough magic to take down her mom. Nami watched Mal’s hand shake and she slowly sank to her knees. She wasn’t going to do it, not as long as Maleficent had her scepter and Fairy Godmother’s wand on her. 

“Come on, Mal!” Nami mentally yelled, trying to get the message through somehow. She couldn’t even feel magic at her fingertips, let alone enough to actually reach. 

Mal looked over at the princess for a brief second. Could she have actually heard? Nami might not have been able to move but her magic seemed to still work, at least mentally. She had only ever done this once before and it was something she swore she would never try again. But Nami was desperate and would do anything to save Auradon. It might have been time to resort to her parents' nemesis, Dr. Facilier’s, speciality. Shadow magic. 

Nami could see the shadow of her arm that was reaching out. Nami willed it to get up off the ground. She saw a slight flicker of movement. The shadow peeled itself off the floor and stalked towards Maleficent. Nami knew Mal could see it coming. The two had to time it correctly. Right as Mal put in all the strength she had, Nami's shadow grabbed the scepter and wand. She watched as Maleficent shrank to a lizard. All of a sudden, everyone was able to move again. The shadow dropped the wand and scepter and went back to the ground before anyone else could notice. Nami ran to hug Mal. 

“What was that?” 

“Something we’re never going to mention to anyone else,” Nami whispered. “What happened to your mom?”

“Mal shrunk her to the size of the love in her heart…that’s why she’s so small.” Fairy Godmother stepped in. 

She picked up the wand from the floor and handed it to the princess to finish the ceremony. Ben and the other VKs gathered around her and Mal. 

“You know what Fairy Godmother? I think we’ve all had enough of the coronation. Let’s get the after party started… Oh ay,” Nami said waiting for the others to join in. 

“OH AY, HEY!”


	8. Chapter 8

“I see we’ve moved from tangerines to apples, now.” 

Ben laughed as Nami jumped, gripping onto her locker for dear life. She wasn’t expecting him back for another few days.

“Oh, well you know it’s only cause they ran out yesterday.” Nami leaned against the locker cooly, as if nothing happened. 

“Mmm, okay.” Ben wrapped her up in a hug. “How is my _Fragee Prutia_?” 

“I’m good. Did something happen? You weren’t supposed to be back till Thursday?” 

As Ben’s royal advisor, Nami knew all his schedules. He was on a tour, visiting kingdom to kingdom in Auradon as new king, making sure everything was well in the nation. She had blocked out two weeks for him. Ben’s job as king wasn’t easy to balance with school and Nami tried to take on any jobs she could but the tour was one he had to do himself. 

“How many problems did you think the kingdoms were going to have? How have you been holding down the fort here?”

“This Cotillion is going to be the best one yet. It’s on a boat! Well, not yet. We hold idea meetings next week. I’m getting the boat though; Mal’s going to back me up on that.” 

“Hey, Nami…” 

Her phone alarm interrupted Ben. It was a notification from the palace with a schedule. And on the schedule was being a mediator in the conflict with Cinderellasburg and Charmington over ownership rights to a new mine on the border in five minutes. 

“Oop, got to go Benny-boo.” Nami moved to leave when Ben grabbed her hand. 

“Ben, meeting.” Nami shook the cell phone. 

“I’m making the executive decision to add someone to our personal team. This is a lot for two of us. Think about it and give me some names.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you after my meeting.”

Nami kissed Ben on the cheek and left. 

* * *

Nami and Ben stood over Mal and the other VKs at their lunch table. 

“Benny-boo, NaNa, do you want to maybe sit down?” 

“So Mal, we were thinking since you and I basically do everything together, joining us as royal advisor.”

Mal laughed before realizing the two were serious. “Oh no no, do we remember how that went last time.” 

“Last time you spelled my boyfriend… you’re not replacing me just joining. I’m taking a new title as Council Master and you would be taking on king’s royal advisor. We’ll split our jobs, you handle Auradon Prep and the Isle I’ll handle everything else in Auradon. Come on, it’s free trips with me and Ben.” 

“Okay. But I’m not taking sides in arguments between the two of you.”

“Understood.”

“Great, now sit down all that standing is making me anxious.” 

Nami and Ben sat with the VKs. Ben started talking Mal through her new duties while Nami stole fries off of Jay and Carlos’ trays. 

“So, we’ve thought about it and bringing over VKs isn’t enough. As king, I should rule all the people of Auradon and that goes for the Isle too. We wanted to try and improve life for those on the Isle, especially kids waiting to come.” 

The VKs looked at the royals.

“I think that’s a great idea, you two.” Jay said.

“So what was life like on the Isle?”

“Not pretty.”

Nami sat in horror as the VKs described their old lives. She knew the Isle was to hold villains and their sidekicks and even a few prisoners but didn’t know it was that bad. She was already making a list of things that she and Ben would have to change, starting with the food being sent there. No one deserves to eat rotten Auradon scraps. 

“We did all that?”

“You did worse…but look, you guys are trying to do something about it. And you’ve got me as a helper now, the Isle has a real chance now thanks to you guys.”

* * *

Nami and Ben were studying in the common room lounge together. Nami peered up over her science book to see Ben doing the same thing. It was one of the few peace-and-quiet times for them, studying and sleeping. The only times they were absolutely sure no one would interrupt and there were no duties to take care of. Nami watched Ben set his book down and lean towards her. 

“I’m tired of studying.” He kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and then cheek. He was trying to put her textbook down.

“Ben, I have a test next period.” 

“Then studying now isn’t going to help you do much better is it?” 

Ben succeeded in getting the textbook down and began to kiss Nami properly. He was about to take it up a notch when the bell rang. Nami could hear a growl coming from the back of his throat as he had to pull away. 

“What was that?” 

She wasn’t going to act like she didn’t hear it. 

“I don’t question how you jump five feet in the air when you’re scared do I?”

Nami eyes widened and she could feel a laugh coming on. She always joked and called Ben “Beast Boy” but didn’t think it was true. The same way she retained some frog like tendencies from her parents’ time as frogs, she didn’t realize the same concept applied to Ben. Nami wondered how beast he could really get. She had a few froggy ways and her parents were only frogs for a few days. King Adam had been a beast for ten years. 

“So, do you shed too?”

“Don’t you have a test to get to.” 

After her science test was a meeting with the Cotillion committee. Mal was already in the room, she had to be there as royal advisor. Nami didn’t care much about the decorations, she was oddly invested in getting her boat.

“I’m just saying a boat would be such a unique venue.”

“Nami, I know you’re really passionate and I do think it’s a unique concept but logistically it doesn’t make much sense. If people are late, how are we supposed to get them there once the boat’s taken off? If someone gets seasick? Your present?” Sydney, one of the committee members, tried to gently shoot the idea down. Mal patted Nami's arm as she sat down.

“I’m not doing a present.”

“Well, it’s tradition for—”

“Ben hasn’t even asked me to Cotillion.”

“Trust me, we know.”

“What does she mean we know?” Mal asked.

“She gets kicked off of the committee once he asks her.”

“That seems harsh.”

“It’s just how we do things, Mal. It’s like a bride wouldn’t plan her own bachelorette party, moms don’t plan their own baby showers.” Jane said. 

“Ok. Mark that down as one more AK thing I’ve learned.” 

Mal being royal advisor was one of the best decisions for the VKs. Most Auradon kids finally opened up to them. Kids like Jane even apologized and became pretty good friends with them. 

“So when do you think Ben’s going to ask? How do you think?”

“No time soon and he’ll just ask. Guys, we’re already dating. I’m not some princess he has to woo.”

“Woah, woah. Even I know how Cotillion normally works. Isn’t there supposed to be some big gesture. A sign, candy?”

The other members nodded at what Mal said.

“Ben’s king now and really busy. It’s just an ask, it’s not that big a deal with me and him.” 

* * *

Wonderland was Nami's least favorite Region of Auradon to visit. She always had to tie a rope around her waist, one end connected to the door in which she entered. After several trips there, she thought she would’ve at least gotten basic directions. Nami envied Mal and Ben’s upcoming trip to Agrabah. She was stuck on Wonderland and Neverland trying to chart all their systems of magic and working together to come up with a decent set of rules. 

She didn’t like Wonderland and Neverland when it came to magic. They weren’t like Maldonia, their magic was unstable and had no rules or regulations. Plus Peter Pan got on her nerves, he was always trying to expose her and get her shadow to play with his. For someone who claimed to have grown up, he never grew up. 

It was past dinner when she finally returned to Auradon Prep. Nami was at her locker to put up the reports and first draft contracts, she didn’t want to carry them in her backpack when they wouldn’t be needed for a few more days. Her crown started to feel heavy on her head, she seemed to wear it more days than not now, with all her travels. The crown was almost always an outfit requirement when on official business trips.

“How did they risk letting such a pretty face get lost in Wonderland?”

“Hey, Derek. Well, when you’re the one with the best diplomacy they send you to deal with ‘we’ve all gone mad here’.” 

Nami made made a gesture similar to one the Mad Hatter was famous for, making Derek laugh. She knew Derek around school, he was in a few classes and generally the class clown. Rarely serious, but always a good time that one was.

“Best diplomacy or best smile? I don’t think Ben’s face, as handsome as may be, is what they want to be looking at all day.”

“Well, aren’t you quite the charmer.”

“I believe that’s Chad’s job.”

“He doesn’t do it very well.”

“We can’t all be as dazzling as you, _Prutia_.” 

Nami heard a low growl and knew it was Ben before his hand was even on her waist. 

“Hey, Ben,” Nami said as he kissed her hand. 

“Hey Nami. Derek.” 

“Hi, Ben. I was just telling Nami here that you’re going to lose a pretty face like that in Wonderland.” 

“Oh, I don’t plan on losing anything.” Ben hadn’t let go of her hand yet. 

“Sure hope not. Would hate to lose such a rose at Auradon Prep. I’ll see you two around. Bye, Ben. _Prutia_.” 

“Bye, Der—”

Nami felt her back hit the locker before she could even finish saying Derek’s name. Ben kissed her neck and up her jawline.

“What brought this on?” 

“I don’t like the way he looked at you when you were talking.” 

“It’s just Derek. He wasn’t looking at me any way.”

“ _Prutia_ is my thing for you.” Ben stopped kissing her jaw and looked at her lips.

“I kinda like the way he says _Prutia_ ,” Nami knew she was fueling Ben’s jealousy but she kinda liked this more feral side. “Adds more of a z sound to the tia par—”

Ben gripped her waist harder and kissed her roughly. Nami smiled into the kiss.

“What did you like hearing him say?” 

“ _Prutia_.” 

Ben growled and went back to her lips. Her hair fell in the way. Ben ungraciously pushed it out the way, causing her crown to hit the ground. His hand rested under her chin, tilting her head up so he could kiss her better, when they heard shutters go off. 

“Shit.” Ben whispered against Nami's lips, quickly pulling away trying to compose himself. 

Paparazzi frequented around Auradon and wandered ever so often into the main campus but they had never gotten as far as the lockers before. And they just busted the princess and king in a full makeout session by the lockers. 

“Oh! Ben, Ben.” 

Nami grabbed Ben’s face quickly before he could turn and face them. Her lipstick had rubbed off on him. She swiped a thumb over his lips. Ben picked her crown up from the ground and placed it gently on her head. The paparazzi were calling both of their names over and over again. 

“Busted,” Mal said coming up behind the two. 

Nami rolled her eyes knowing Mal reveled in the fact her and Ben were just caught being “not-so-Auradon” in public. 

“Princess Nami, how does it feel to be dating Ben? You’ve moved up in positions, how are you taking it? The deals with Wonderland and Neverland…” The questions were endless. 

“Amazing. Mal is doing great in my old job and I’m happy to have more responsibility. The deals are going great; we are making progress to the next stage. No, yes, yes, no, a rep from the palace will release a statement on that very soon.” 

Ben squeezed his girlfriend's shoulder, proud of the grace with which she answered and handled the questions coming left and right. 

“Mal! Mal!” 

“Oh, as royal advisor, she is under contract to not speak directly to press unless at a scheduled event until she is fully inducted.” 

Nami watched Mal scoot past the paparazzi and shoot her and Ben a look of thanks. Nami wished she had a bullshit excuse to walk past them too. The princess plastered a smile on her face and listened absentmindedly as Ben answered questions. 

“Nami? You and Ben have been dating since you first arrived in Auradon, would you say it was love at first sight?” 

“I’m not so sure about that, I think I was more focused on fitting in at Auradon. Plus Ben was with Audrey, we didn’t notice each other at all right away I’d say.” 

Success in politely answering yet evading at the same time. Standard tactics, give them what they want but nothing they can try to use against you.

“Speaking of Audrey, King Ben? Everyone says you’ve downgraded. How do you feel knowing Maldonia isn’t as big of a kingdom with less prestige than Auroria? Especially after the marriage of Prince Naveen and commoner Tiana? Does it bother you the other kingdoms might have a problem with the potential union of your families?” 

Ben’s arm tensed around Nami's shoulder. “We’re done here. If you excuse us.” 

Ben led her away. “I swear I didn’t know they were going to ask those questions. I’ll let Fairy Godmother know about them coming farther into campus.” 

Nami laced her fingers through Ben’s. She wanted to tell him it was all okay, but knew he wouldn’t listen. It wasn’t the first time, or even the twentieth time, she had listened to people speak of Maldonia as one of the lesser kingdoms. It was part of the reasons Maldonians kept to themselves.

Ben’s room was a sanctuary for the two royals and that’s exactly where he led Nami after the paparazzi incident. Shoes and crowns left on the shelf by the door, here they could be just Nami and Ben.

“I’m seriously sorry about that. I can’t believe they actually had the nerve to ask something like that.” Ben said, giving her a shoulder rub. “Who would think that’s okay to ask and while you were right there?” 

Ben patted Nami's shoulders to signal he was done and they switched spots. Couples massages was something she and Ben had decided to take classes for. It was a great way to be with each other while helping de-stress from all that was going on in their lives. 

Ben took off his shirt and moved to lay down on his stomach, hands folded underneath his head like a makeshift pillow. Nami placed her legs on either side of his waist so she could give a proper deep back massage. 

“It’s alright, Ben. People been saying that about Maldonia since before we got together and if we were to break up, they’d still be saying it after. It’s who we are to everyone. Small kingdom with nothing to give. We don’t let it bother us none too much. Let it roll off the back like water on an alligator.” 

“You shouldn’t have to let it roll off. Why should you being the smallest kingdom matter? If they actually went down there, they’d see you have just as much prestige if not more than some of the bigger kingdoms.”

Ben had visited Maldonia with Nami a few times before and he had been to the palace there plenty of times on his own to learn Maldonian from TC and James. He saw the way Maldonia managed its people, how even the poor were given access to actual public service to at least help them try to move up in life. How children there had some of the highest education rates in Auradon yet still had time to play and be kids. 

The sheer kindness he felt through the kingdom. He knew where Nami got her temperament from. Yes,her parents but also from the kingdom itself. Everyone tried to live a life of being decent by their neighbor and if something could be solved before turning into a fight then you gotta suck it up and solve it. It was all things he wanted to bring over to Auradon.

“Benny-boo, prestige ain’t nothing ‘round here without much status. And I can’t argue when they say we one of the bottom tier royal families.”

Even though Ben didn’t like the way Nami seemed to accept what they said, he did like hearing you talk. The way she said certain things in an almost sing-song fashion. The contractions and cutting short of certain words. In moments like this she lost her Auradon accent a bit and slipped back into something half-Maldonia half-Bayou. Usually a way of speech only her brothers and parents got to hear. 

Part of the reason no one else got to hear it was for the very reason Nami and Ben were discussing. She wasn't going to give anyone in Auradon a chance to hear anything other. No reason to remind them she wasn't completely Maldonian. Ben liked that Nami trusted him enough to let her guard down and let the accent slip. It sounded better on her anyway. 

“It’s just my father and my grandparents; Mama don’t got a royal bone in her body. If you ask me she’s more noble and proper than Papa though.”

“My dad was the only royal for a while too.”

“But Belle broke a spell without needing to marry him first. She’s been blessed by an enchanted rose. Beast’s family is older than everyone’s so no one can talk anyway. Ain’t fair but that’s how y’all done made the rules. We know how the rest of the families feel.” Nami continued working her way around Ben’s shoulders.

“Screw the rules.”

“You know when I was younger, and snuck in and out of stuff, I used to hear them talking when they came to visit. Sayin’ how they wish my dad in all his mischievous ways had some other kid out there before James. Someone else with a claim. He used to be uppity with princesses, messing around with nobility. Actually mad we never found nobody, can you believe it. James is next ruler of Maldonia and even if he wasn’t it would be me or TC. All of us from my mama, a good old regular from the Bayou, and there’s nothing they can do about it to change that.”

Nami laughed as she had a thought, “The girls in our family have a running theme I guess. We seemed to be destined to taint bloodlines.”

She meant it partly as a joke. It was something she had heard guests from other kingdoms say when they thought Tiana had left the room. When Nami was younger, it may have hurt but now the princess thought little of it. Ben, however, didn’t like it one bit. Frowning, he lifted himself up a bit and turned over so he could see her face, grabbing her thighs to stop her from falling off. 

“Hey, don’t say that.”

“Ben, I was just joking…but it’s true, all them other kingdoms think so.” 

“I don’t give a damn what the other royal families think. You don’t taint anything. They wish they had as much prestige in their whole body that you do in your hand.” 

Ben kissed her hand to make a point.

“Your whole family, Nami, is everything your people could hope for. And if your family was chosen to have ruled over everyone, the entire United States of Auradon would’ve been blessed to have you.”

Ben ran his hands up and down her arms. 

“You’re just as royal as any of them. Even if you weren’t, you’re mine. And I don’t care how any of them feel about us.”

Nami didn’t think this was something that would affect him. She had been used to it for so long she never thought Ben would be bothered by people talking about his girlfriend like that. It’s not like Beast and Belle didn’t have their reservations at first. They were good people but keeping Auradon together was most important and at first it seemed having Nami's family instead of Audrey’s threatened that. 

She leaned over to kiss him. Nami's hands gently cupped his face, this was new for her. She was rarely one to initiate real kisses. It was slow and sweet. Ben pulled away slightly breathless.

“I think I lo—” 

Nami held up a finger to Ben’s lips. She knew what he was going to say. 

“Don’t think it’s dumb, but I don’t want us to say it yet.” 

“Okay.” 

“…and you think it’s stupid," Nami said sitting back up.

Ben grabbed her hand. “Hey, no I don’t, it was just unexpected. Can you tell me why?”

“I’ve always wanted to save my first I love you for my wedding. It’s like my own to say they lived happily ever after…we don’t seem to get our parents’ fairytales nowadays.”

“Alright.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“You could make me wait a lifetime to say those words as long as it means I get to be with you.” 

Nami giggled through her smile and leaned back over to kiss him. It started off slow just like the first one but just grew more hungry and passionate as they kept going. Nami's hips moved as she got more into it. Ben’s hands gripped her thighs hard.

“ _No ini quel algo ti no veuquier termifi, Prutia._ ” His voice got deep, there was something hot about the way Maldonian sounded when his voice was like that. (Don’t start something you don’t want to finish)

“ _Qui dit que je ne veux le finir?_ ” Nami responded in French, making Ben growl.

Ben caught her bottom lip between his own, gently biting and sucking on it. His hands snaked their way lower. The reaction made her move her hips even more. Ben sat up fully. He kissed her roughly once more before Nami got up to close the open curtains. When she came closer to the bed, Ben grabbed the empty belt loops to pull her in but ended up ripping the shorts off instead leaving Nami in just her panties. 

“I actually liked those, you know. How am I supposed to leave your room now?”

Ben’s hands groped her butt, over her underwear. His head rested on her midriff. “You can borrow something of mine.”

“You always did say you liked me in your clothes.” Her hands rested on his bare shoulders.

“Right now, I can think of one thing better than you in my clothes.”

He laid Nami back down on the bed, her head on the pillows so he was on top. Ben’s hands roamed up her body. 

“Are you sure?” He asked kissing her temple, one hand propped him up above the other resting under her shirt, playing with the bottom of her bra.

“I’m sure.” 

Ben returned to Nami's lips and slowly settled more of his weight on top of her. 

* * *

“Stop it, Pan.” 

Nami and Ben were in Neverland getting Peter to sign the first set of contracts to regulate magic use in Neverland. Being magically inclined herself Nami loved magic; but, even she had to admit that Neverland with all its pixie dust was a whole different ball game. The first contract that Peter agreed to with no question was the monitoring and accounting of pixie dust production each month. She was still working on what magic wouldn’t be tolerated…like Pan’s shadow messing with hers, the exact thing that was happening right now. 

“I don’t get why you don’t just let i—” 

“Just sign the contract and sit your shadow down, please.” 

Nami cut Peter off. Ben still didn’t know about the shadow magic at his coronation and he didn’t need to know. It wasn’t exactly good magic, messing with friends on the other side. Whenever Nami was around Peter and his shadow, it made her own shadow itch. She didn’t like messing with it but she couldn't help herself wanting to let it run wild. 

She knew how powerful the magic was when she took the risk in saving Auradon; but she thought she’d have better control than she did. Now Nami watching as her shadow moved on its own, playing with Pan’s shadow. And she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She would need to find Mal when they get back, maybe she could help. 

* * *

Nami was happy to be back on campus. She knew that the struggle was just for these few months. She and Ben were trying to implement a lot of new changes in Auradon, as well as finishing whatever Beast had gotten started. Once these initial policies were in place, they could rest and lead from a lot less stressful place. 

“Miss Nami.”

“Yes?” 

She looked up from her locker to see one of the boys from the tourney team. He was dressed in a suit with white gloves. The boy handed her a rose.

“If you would be so kind as to follow the gentlemen this way.” 

He stepped aside and Nami could see the whole tourney team along with some other boys dressed in suits lined up across from the lockers, every other boy held a rose. Nami turned to look at Mal. 

“What the hell?” she mouthed.

Mal shrugged and motioned for her to go. Nami collected the roses as she followed the line of boys, even Carlos and Jay were in line. She already knew Ben was behind whatever this was, after all roses were a beast thing. She had a whole bouquet by the time she reached the end of the line. 

“Right through those doors,” the last boy said. He was pointing to one of the empty study rooms. 

In the middle of the room was Ben, standing there with a giant teddy bear. 

“I don’t think I could ** _bear_** to go to Cotillion alone. Will you give me the honor of going with you?”

Nami didn’t think Ben was going to do anything special. Nami honestly figured once the two had some time to themselves again, they would work out plans on going. 

“ _Je voudrais ne rien faire d’autre_.” (I would love nothing more)

All of a sudden, Mal walked past Nami into the room. She held up her cell phone with a video playing. “You’ll thank me later for filming that.” 

“You knew he was planning this?”

“We helped him get it perfect,” Jay said. He, Carlos, and Evie stood in the doorframe. 

While Nami should’ve been happy about Ben asking her in such a nice way, she was more excited that she got herself off of Cotillion committee. 

* * *

“Okay, Evie I cannot breathe.” 

Mal stood on Evie’s dressing platform in the middle of their dorm room, getting fitted for her dress. As one of her best friends and King Ben’s date, Nami got first go at Evie’s design skills. As roommate and best friend, Mal got the second go. So there they were, early in the morning, eating breakfast in Evie’s room while Mal got pulled tighter and tighter in a corset.

“You can breathe when Cotillion is over,” Nami said.

“Well I seriously doubt that, we have at least 30 more events after that. And I can’t even remember what a single one of them is.” 

“Ben has 30, You and I have 26—”

"Oh, that makes it better.”

“Just focus on Cotillion. We’ll get to the other events when we get there. Most of them are small anyway, only an hour at most, like visiting the elementary school in Auroria.”

Mal looked over at her leather jacket hanging on the coat rack by the door. 

“Evie, do you ever think about what we’d be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?”

“That’s funny. Ah! Look who’s on TV.”

Auradon’s daily news special came on. All the coverage was on Mal and Ben’s visit to Agrabah to work with Jasmine and Aladdin on helping Carlos establish an orphanage on the Isle. Aladdin was always very vocal about helping children on the Isle, it reminded him too much of his past on the streets. His contributions to Dragon Hall is what kept most of the villain kids going to school on the Isle. Of course, the news wouldn’t miss the chance to also include the part of their dinner where Mal spit something she didn’t like into a napkin. 

“You couldn’t have just swallowed it?” Nami asked Mal, watching the scene unfold on the television. 

Mal sighed as she got off the platform. She grabbed her spellbook and a royal advising book Nami had gotten her. “Read it fast at lightning speed, help me remember everything I need.”

Nami watched her speed read the advising book. 

“I know Mal’s secret to fitting in and Ben’s not going to like it,” Evie said.

“Ben can get over it, this isn’t easy. Please back me up NaNa.”

“I think…” the princess chose her words carefully. 

“That magic can be used to enhance and those with the ability shouldn’t be stifled. But also it’s a gateway. It starts off small and soon you’re destroying kingdoms, not that I think you would destroy anything. Just be careful. We can’t use it for every little thing, sometimes we have to struggle like everyone else.”

“Haven’t y’all kept enough secrets between the three of you?” Evie asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nami said, looking Evie dead in the face.

“Your little friend on the other side. I’ve seen you and Mal practicing, I may be a princess but I’m not that light of a sleeper.”

Nami knew Evie was talking about the shadow magic, about how she still haven’t told Ben. Mal had been helping her learn to control it. It was obvious her shadow wasn’t going to return to normal; but, she couldn’t just let it do whatever it wanted. When Nami told Mal to be careful about gateway magic, she was speaking from firsthand experience. She didn’t realize how much her fingertips would ache to do even a little spell. 

“I’m pretty sure even Audrey wouldn’t be disturbed by pea.”

“You’re deflecting. I’m just saying as your friend, both spell books belong in the museum along with my magic mirror.”

“You don’t ever miss just running wild and breaking all the rules?” Mal asked.

“Yeah, Mal, I wasn’t talking about doing all that.” Nami didn’t realize Mal seemed to be having that hard a time. 

“You mean lying, stealing, and fighting?” Evie asked.

“Yeah.”

“No! M, we’re in Auradon, we’re Auradon girls now. We can be whoever we want to be here. So let’s just leave the past in the past, please?”

“Alright, breakfast is almost over. Mal get changed, let’s go get the guys for class. I’ll get Ben, you get Jay and Carlos," Nami said.


	9. Chapter 9

The VKs walked through the outdoor hallway on their way to the Activities building. After passing Goodness 101 last semester with flying colors, they now had that block to take up extra classes that they actually liked. Every girl they passed swooned as Jay smiled at them. 

“Why do you torture them just pick someone to take to Cotillion already. Or better yet, ask Audrey,” Carlos said as they passed another group of girls. 

“Audrey and I are strictly dorm room friends, let’s put it that way. Besides she’s not even here this semester—left two nights ago. No, I’m going solo. Now, all the ladies can get a dance.”

“Dude…but if you were gonna ask someone, what’s the best way?”

“Listen, all you gotta do…” Jay put his hand on Carlos’ shoulder as if he was about to give sound advice. “Is look like me.”

“Oh ha-ha.”

“Mal!” The VKs heard Jane call out. 

“Hey, Jane.” Carlos said awkwardly. 

“Hey.”

“I was wondering if you, uh, liked the carrot cake last night?”

“I had the pumpkin pie.”

“Oh, cool, uh.” Carlos stumbled over his words. 

“Smooth.” Jay patted Carlos’ shoulders and led him away while he still had some pride left. 

“I have an opening for a fitting at three right after Clara, who wants it?” Evie asked the Cotillion committee members in front of her and Mal. 

“Me!” Lonnie rushed out before anyone else. “Sorry Jane, sorry guys.”

“Perfect. I’ll make you first thing tomorrow, Jane. Everyone else, text me, we’ll work it out.” Evie and Lonnie walked over to the little bench, a few steps away from Jane and Mal, to discuss dress ideas.

“Okay…Mal, I hate to keep bugging you but…” Jane started.

“Yes?”

“The decorating committee needs more answers, like now.”

“Jane, I would love to but I need to get to class.”

“You know what just nod real quick if you like it. Chair swags, entry banners, twinkle lights. Napkin design, table bunting and we still haven’t picked the party favors, yet. We have chains, key charms, pen toppers or we could do all three if we work the budget. Personally, I don’t think we’ll be in—“

Mal’s eyes flashed green as she used her magic to calm herself down and get into royal advisor mode. 

“I say pen toppers.”

“Yeah? Cool, you won’t regret it.”

“Okay.”

“I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do for Ben and Nami’s wedding.” Lonnie come back excited. 

“Me too… Wait, what?!” Mal registered Lonnie’s words. The only ring Nami had on her finger was Ben’s beast ring, nothing near an engagement. 

“The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged. Royal advisor plans it all!”

“I knew it!” Evie excitedly chirped. 

“Everyone knows it. Well royal advisor and lady-in-waiting but Nami hasn’t chosen one yet.” 

“I didn’t know it!” Mal was flustered. “How come nobody told me that! I didn’t expect to be doing this my—“

“Hey guys.” Ben and Nami walked up.

“Hi guys.” The girls said not too smooth, drawing out the “hi”.

“Ooh, Ben, perfect. I have to ask you something.” Jane ushered Ben off to the side to discuss his girlfriend’s Cotillion present. 

“Come on Mal, we have class.” Nami linked arms with Mal. 

Mal and her had a separate class from Ben— they took Art History while Ben did Environmental Studies— but, both classes were in the Activities building. Jane showed Ben the different stain glass options of Nami's portrait. 

“I think the one you designed is personally the best.” Jane flipped all the way to Ben’s. 

“Her hair’s not straight. Make sure they get that right, curls. Lots of them.”

“Ben! Class! You’ll be late," the princess called. 

“You girls just go ahead. I’ll catch up.”

“He’s going to get in trouble,” Nami gossiped to Mal, “Sanders doesn’t care that he’s king. I’ve seen his grade in that class you know, it’s not the best.” 

Ben gave a short, dry laugh— more like a snort— at his girlfriend’s comment. Mal and Nami walked off, leaving Ben to finish choosing panel colors. Ben approached Mal sitting in the outdoor area after her Art History class. 

“NaNa isn’t coming to our meeting today.” 

“What? Is she ok? She seemed fine in class.”

“Oh she’s great. She just said you’ve been dealing with a lot of pressure with the job, lately. You’re my royal advisor and we both agreed that you and I should talk candidly.” 

Ben noticed Mal’s spellbook in her hand. “Didn’t you donate that to the museum?”

“That is actually where I’m on the way to, tonight. But right now, I’ve got to get to the cake shop for flavor samples to bring back to the Cotillion committee so I really should get going,” Mal said trying to escape.

Actually this way.” Ben led Mal towards the end of the outdoor area, where a purple motorcycle was waiting with a golden ribbon.

“You guys got me a motorcycle?!”

“You need a way to get to all your meetings without taking the bus or waiting for one of us to have a schedule. I, personally, was going for your own driver on schedule but NaNa said this was more your speed, do you like it?”

“Does an ogre like cheese puffs? She got me so right, it’s amazing!”

“I’ll see you at our meeting later. Have fun with your cakes.”

While Mal was testing out her new motorcycle, Nami and the other cheerleaders were finishing up practice. They had some new girls on the squad for Spring Cheerleading that weren’t there for tourney season and scheduled an extra practice to go over some things. The girls were grabbing their bags from the locker room when they heard a commotion outside in the main gym. They went to the upper level of the gym where Jay was fighting a masked fencing player. The girls watched as Jay stood his own but was ultimately defeated by the masked fencer. 

“Whoa, he’s good,” one of the girls commented. 

“Yeah, he’s…Lonnie?!” Jane gasped. 

All the other girls that weren’t looking, peered over the upper railing to see. They were excited to see Lonnie hold her own against the guys. She was an expert sword master, she learned from some of the best. Jay was about to shake Lonnie’s hand when Chad intervened holding a rule book up. Once again, there’s goes Charming being less than Charming. 

“See, it says right here a team is made of a captain and eight _men_.” 

Jay took a look at the book. “I guess it’s out of my hands, sorry Lonnie.”

“It’s okay Lonnie! Ugh, men," Nami shouted from above.

“If my mother thought like that, we would’ve lost the war,” Lonnie said walking away. All the cheerleaders started to leave with her. 

Carlos called Jane as he caught a glimpse of her from upstairs. 

“Hey, Carlos. What’s up?”

“Not much, you?”

“Way too much. We were going to go with the blue and gold banners for Cotillion but we can’t find the right shade of blue. And Nami doesn’t know that we managed to get the boat, anyway. Cotillion on a boat… it’s different.” 

“Um speaking of Cotillion I wa—“

“I know right. It’s all anyone is talking about 24/7. It’s like they’ve never been before.”

“Oh, well, I actually haven’t.”

Jane got quiet, she didn’t mean to make him feel bad. 

“…you know that’s okay. I always end up serving punch with my mom at school dances, anyway. I’m only assistant head of decorating committee because Audrey’s grandparents pulled her from school for an extended spa vacation.”

“Jane, maybe we should…”

“Skip the whole thing. Yeah, I wish I could. It’s so nice to have a friend on the same wavelength.” 

“Yeah… you got me” 

Jane’s cell phone rang and she had to take it. She waved bye to Carlos and walked off. Carlos looked at Dude and just sighed. 

“Don’t look at me like that, it just wasn’t the right time or place.”

* * *

Mal stormed into Carlos and Jay’s room. She heard the TV going off in Carlos’ room. It was all about how she must be excited as royal advisor to showcase some of her more fun aspects as advisor. And how she will be officially inducted as a “Lady-of-the-Court”. Something about all the press coverage set her off and she couldn’t help but have a panic attack. Her eyes kept flashing, rapid fire green as she struggled to breathe normally. It was starting to become too much, she had even dyed her hair blonde, with purple tips, to fit in more with the court.

“Whoa, easy,” Carlos said, watching the girl. 

“You think this is easy? People scrutinizing every decision you seem to make.”

“Sorry.”

“Carlos, don’t you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?”

“You’re thinking of my mother and I was usually on the other end of it so no… oh hey, did you bring it?”

Mal held up the little mint box that held a truth gummy. “Are you sure you want this Carlos?”

“Will it make me confess to Jane?”

Mal took the gummy out of the box, “Yeah. As well as whatever comes to mind.” 

Mal dropped her arm holding the gummy. Dude ran up and before anyone could stop him, ate the gummy out of Mal’s hands. Carlos and Mal just stood there looking at the dog. 

“Man, you’ve just got to man up and ask her.”

“Oh no, he talks.” Mal looked on in horror. 

“And while you’re at it, scratch my butt.” 

“You heard him… scratch his butt.” Mal turned to leave. 

“Wait! Don’t leave me with it!” Carlos yelled. The door slammed as Mal ignored him. 

* * *

On the Isle, Harry Hook dropped off his sword in the bucket near the front of Ursula’s Fish and Chip Shoppe. He would never willingly relinquish his sword but in Uma’s mom’s shop, he would follow all the rules. He strolled right up to the bar counter and walked over it to be on the other side. Uma dropped a plate of food in front of him. She turned on the TV to see an interview with Mal, Nami, and Ben. Uma grabbed the grub off of Harry’s plate and threw it at the TV. 

“Poser,” Uma said frustrated. 

“Traitor! Let them have Bore-adon,” Harry yelled for encouragement, “I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces.” 

“Gil? You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program.” Uma turned to look at her third in charge.

“Yeah, what they said.”

Uma rolled her eyes. Gil didn’t have a lot of there-there; but he was second in command after Harry because of his amazing loyalty. 

“That traitor left us in the dirt. She gets to have a great time living it up in Auradon while the rest of us get still get their trash.” Uma seethed. 

“Who turned her back on evil,” Harry chimed in. 

“Who said you weren’t bad enough or big enough to be in her gang…” 

Everyone stopped to look at Gil. 

“What back when we were kids, remember? She dumped that chum on you called you Shrimpy and the name just stuck? No?”

Gil was lucky Uma liked him and understood he had no bad will when he said it. Otherwise, she would’ve cut off his hand right then and there in the restaurant. 

“That snooty witch. Grabbed everything and ran while she left me nothing.”

“No, she left you that sandbox.”

“Gil! I need you to stop talking. We should not be getting her leftovers. We’re gonna do something about that. Son of Hook, Son of Gaston, and me, Daughter of Ursula! What’s my name?”

“Uma,” Harry said in a low whisper as he took off his hat and kneeled to her.

“What’s my name?”


	10. Chapter 10

Ben and Mal were sat at their meeting, sans Nami. 

“Would you like a hot hors d’œuvres?” Mal asked. 

“Yes, please. I can’t believe you made all this for the meeting. You didn’t have to.”

“Well, they informed me at the palace that it was something past advisors did for certain meetings.”

“I mean, yeah, my dad and some of the other kingdoms did that. We’ll probably just switch to catering soon, seems kind of trivial, all this.” 

Ben sat down his food and clasped his hands together. It was time to get serious about the meeting.

“Are you okay Mal? With the job and all. I feel like we pushed a lot on you. We sort of forgot you aren’t an Auradon girl by birth, it’s not like you know all the rules.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I’m good, really. It’s mainly the Cotillion planning. I’ve never had to plan a party in my life. I once tried to throw one on the Isle, I mean it was to pull a trick on Evie, I totally regret that now but Carlos planned that I… just dictated.”

“Well, it means a lot to us that you took this on. And took time out for this meeting. This food is amazing, I wish Nami was here to enjoy it.”

“You know we can pack some up. I have Tupperware somewhere, let me just…”

“Oh, I’ll look for it.” 

Ben went to go look for Tupperware in the picnic basket. Before Mal could even object, Ben pulled out her spellbook. 

“I thought you donated this.” 

“That’s why it’s in there, I’m on my way later.”

Ben began to flip through the bookmarked pages of the spellbook. Every title he read was a spell Mal used to be a better royal advisor. 

“Mal, I thought we all talked about this? We can’t just use our magic for everything. I’ve got to take your spellbook to the museum. We thought you were able to adapt so well, doing your best…” 

Ben went to put the spellbook in his backpack. Mal felt like she seriously messed up when she heard the disappointment in his voice. She’d find a way to be a better advisor; but right now, she needed Ben to forget what just happened.

“Take back this moment that has passed. Return it…reverse it, dammit.” Mal stopped, trying to think of the rest of the spell. 

“Are you trying to spell me right now?!” 

“Ben it’s been so hard for me right now.”

“Yes! Some things are hard, you don’t think Nami and I feel that too?! It’s our job.”

“It’s your job! I don’t know how to do this Auradon thing. I can’t be what everyone wants.” Mal reversed her cooking spell to reveal a simple sandwich and a glass of milk. “This is what I can do.”

Mal stormed off. Ben grabbed the sandwich and waved it in the air. 

“For the record, PB&J would’ve been perfect for the meeting!”

Mal felt like she couldn’t be in Auradon anymore, she knew what she had to do. 

* * *

“Give her a few days. Mal and her magic is like chicken and rice.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have pushed it. You keep telling me she’s not an Auradon girl.”

“It’s cause she’s not.”

“I just want her to settle in here. Everyone already questions her magic. They don’t need to talk about her too. I can barely protect you from the press, how am I supposed to protect you both.”

“Mal loves it here but the Isle runs through her. Give it some time, she’ll probably stop using her magic once she gets the hang of it.”

Nami was in Ben’s room again, his head resting in her lap while she played with his hair. Ben placed his crown on her head, he liked doing it. He thought she looked cute— how the crown didn’t quite mold to her head like it did for him, always tilting slightly and half buried under curls.

“So the orphanage is a go?” she asked. 

“Yeah, they’re sending builders and supplies tomorrow, King Triton’s shipping crew is in charge of everything now. Carlos said he wanted to go with Aladdin once the initial infrastructure is up. How’s Wonderland?”

“Finally agreed to sign. Once they heard Neverland joined the pact, they knew they could trust us. Now we just have… everything else to handle.”

“Ha. Once we get the Isle better, our jobs shouldn’t be this hard.”

“Unless there’s another mine dispute," Nami joked. “Oh, Mal and I signed off the newest Isle shipment. Fresh food and quality school supplies. It should get there in two or three days.” 

“That’s great.”

“I can’t believe we were okay with sending them Auradon’s literal trash. How could your father let that happen? He knows firsthand what it’s like to be mistreated by appearance.”

“Exactly. He thinks his curse is because he judged an old lady for being old and ugly, just a book and its cover. He refused her kindness because she looked bad to him. As far as my dad’s concerned, these villains showed what’s behind their covers and it’s nothing good.”

“Did we have to keep their children there? Send them bad supplies.”

“That would be him succumbing to the pressure of the other kingdoms that oppose everything we’re trying to do now. He may have a temper but don’t let it fool you, Dad’s biggest fear is probably an angry mob at his door. Especially one made up of other royals…are you okay?”

Nami had closed her eyes in pain. Her shadow wanted to walk away from her and it was getting painful to resist. Nami and Mal couldn’t figure out how to control it— they were even so desperate as to go to Peter Pan; but he only suggested letting it roam. Her fingers twitched and she felt her whole arm freeze up. 

“Whoa, Nami? What’s going on?”

Tears were streaming down her face, she opened her eyes to look at Ben. Nami could see her shadow rising up on the wall behind him, it wore a dark smile. 

“I’m fine, Ben.” 

“I can tell you’re not. Talk to me, _Prutia_.” He said softly. 

She watched the shadow attempt to push Ben’s crown off her head. She couldn’t fight it anymore and gave in. Ben pushed his falling crown back up on her head. 

“Ben, I have to tell you something.” 

Evie entered into the room, without warning, holding a note. 

“Guys, it’s Mal. She’s gone back to the Isle.”

Nami and Ben’s mouths dropped. Ben sat up. Evie handed them the note to read over. Sure enough, this wasn’t a sick joke, Mal went back to the Isle. 

“This is my fault,” Ben muttered, “Shit. This is my fault, I pushed her too far. Instead of being understanding, I went all Beast on her.” 

“Hey, Ben…Ben look at me, it’s okay. We’ll go and get her and you can apologize.”

“You guys will never find her. You need to know the Isle and how it works and… you have to take me with you.” 

Name faced her friend, “Evie are you sure?”

“Yeah… she’s my best friend. And we’ll bring the boys too because there’s safety in numbers and none of us are really too popular over there right now.”

“Thank you,” Ben said.

“But let’s get something straight. You have to promise me I’ll never get stuck there again.”

“We would never let that happen. We promise.” Ben was serious. 

“Okay, let’s go get her.”

Evie stopped Nami and Ben before they could exit the room. “You stink of Auradon. You go looking like that and they’ll skin you alive. We need to Isle you up.” 

* * *

“Jay. Keys, remote.” Ben threw the items at Jay. 

All the kids ran quickly down the stairs of the school to one of the limos always available for Nami and Ben. The plan was to drive over at night, with no one knowing, opening the barrier for the bridge without anyone noticing was going to be the hardest part. 

“Okay, once we get past the barrier we’ll park under The Old Pier. We get in, we get out. Got it?” Evie commanded. 

“Got it.” 

Ben and Carlos stretched a deserted tarp over the limo once they arrived. It wasn’t much but it was the best covering they had. Nami and Ben approached one of the many tunnels around the pier. 

“Hey, what’s in here?” Ben asked. 

“Guys!” The VKs rushed to pull them away. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” Jay said. 

“Let’s keep it chill guys,” Carlos started, “The last thing we need is our parents figuring out we’re here.” 

The VKs led the royals through the various alleyways of the Isle. Out of nowhere, two little children pickpocketed Evie. She went to grab them but ended up letting them have it, they needed to money more than her. Nami and Ben exchanged a look, the new shipments weren’t going to be enough. They’d have to talk to King Triton about implementing a new bi-weekly schedule; at least until the Isle was better. It was definitely going to cost the palace. 

Nami and Ben had wandered ahead in awe of the Isle. They admired how they made do with the crap they got. Ben pulled out his wallet to buy something from a young child running a market shop. Nami let your shadow go on the Isle. 

Magic didn’t work on the Isle but technically her shadow’s magic wasn’t sourced from the Isle or even Auradon. It was attached to the pot of pixie dust in her room— thanks to Peter Pan. He thought it would help control it when she insisted that’s what she wanted. It didn’t really help control anything, but now it allowed her to work magic on the Isle. Neverland magic always worked differently. 

“Hello,” Nami greeted the man who kept staring at her and Ben from a lamp post. 

“Guys!” Jay, Evie, and Carlos came in. Jay grabbed Nami and Ben while Carlos stepped to the guy, getting him to back off. 

“This isn’t a parade, you two. It’s the Isle.” 

“Keep your hands in your pockets unless you’re stealing something.” Jay advised.

“Either slouch or strut,” Carlos chimed in. 

“And never, ever smile.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Evie held up a hand. “And drop the ‘please’ and ‘thanks’… just, chill.” 

Nami was picking up the chilling like a villain thing easier than Ben, thanks to a secret shadow. 

“It’s hard being what I’m not.” Ben was struggling.

“Well if you don’t, you’re gonna get us caught.” 

Nami and Ben had given the VKs enough confidence in their villain abilities that they could go find Mal. Nami's shadow slinked its way behind her, never really staying on the ground; but not causing too much trouble. She ran into a big blonde boy holding some eggs. 

“Sorry, I mean watch you’re going punk.”

_Really? Punk? That was the best you could come up with?_ she thought as the words came out. 

“Oh it’s no problem. Hey, I know you.” 

Oh no, this was about to get bad.

“Uh, no. Don’t know you, man.” 

“Yeah, you do. Hey Carlos, Evie, Jay. King Ben… wait, you’re King Ben, and you’re Princess Nami.” 

“Okay, we’re going now.” Jay escorted her away. 

Nami heard the guy say something about an Uma knowing their group was there. They kept walking, keeping their heads down until they reached Mal’s place…well it belonged to all four of them. Jay threw a rock at a hanging sign to open the door. 

“I’ll go up and ease her in.” Evie said heading up the steps. 

The rest waited at the bottom of the steps. Nami watched her shadow dance around the Isle when the others weren’t looking, it was kind of cute dancing on a barrel for her. She twitched her right thumb and watched the shadow do the same. This was the first time it had followed anything she wanted. She touched the space above her head where her crown normally rested. The shadow did the same only it touched an actual crown on its head. 

“Whoa,” Nami whispered maybe a little too loud. 

“What?” Ben asked. 

“Nothing.” 

She panicked. Nami watched her shadow grow its devilish smile again. It grabbed at Ben’s shadow trying to pull it. Ben jumped a little and swatted at his jacket only to see nothing there. She knew it, it was only a matter of time before it became trouble. Nami used all her strength to rein it in. Her shadow became like everyone else’s. Nami smiled to herself proud, for once she did it. 

“Well, that was weird,” Ben said.

“Yeah.” 

Suddenly, her breathing became labored. The pain was back. Nami looked at her palms watching the veins in her hands become visible, looking black instead of blue. It was fighting back and quicker than usual. She couldn’t even give the shadow breathing room, obviously it wouldn’t listen when called back. 

“Hey, what was that you wanted to tell me earlier?” 

“It’s not important right now, Ben.”

Nami tried to suppress the pain. She couldn’t control the shadow. She couldn’t tell Ben until she learned how to control her shadow. She was starting to get worried though. If she gave in to this, she was scared she might give in more. Shadow magic was some of the darkest kind of magic, messing with voodoo and “the other side”. The cravings were growing stronger each day to let her shadow out and she knew it was only a matter of time before she’d be craving more. 

“She won’t come down.” Evie finally returned. 

“Let me try.”

“I don’t think…”

“She’s my friend, too.” 

“Alright.” 

Nami approached the little megaphone thing that Evie pointed to. It was connected to the inside of the place. 

“Mal?”

“Go away!”

“You know that’s not going to work with me, M.”

There was a pause before the door to her place opened. Nami climbed the steps up and when she arrived Mal was working on a spray-paint mural. 

“Glad to not see me or Ben with horns and a pitchfork.” 

“What do you want?” Mal was trying to act like when they first met, like that coldhearted Isle girl. 

“Ben’s here to apologize.” 

“What do you want?” 

“M, please come home.” 

“NaNa… I am home. It wasn’t about the job, it seems to be everything else too. I don’t fit in. I really gave it my best shot. If you think it can change it won’t.”

“Then we can change. We’ll learn to live a little. What do you like to do? Skip a class, ignore certain responsibilities?” 

“No! See, there right there. I’m a bad influence on you two. It’s only a matter of time before I mess up so bad that the kingdom doesn’t only turn on me, they turn on you.”

“The kingdom’s already done that quite a bit,” Nami said, thinking about the paparazzi incident. 

“You should go, Nami. And take the others with you. Go, please!” 

The princess stood her ground and when Mal saw she wasn't leaving she went back to spray-painting. 

“Mal… Mal! Fine, don't talk just listen okay...” 


	11. Chapter 11

“Auradon is always here if you need it.” 

Mal gave Nami a hug. “You have a home on the Isle if you need to escape all that.” 

Evie, Jay, and Carlos came running upstairs. 

“Ben’s been captured!” Evie said. 

The two girls froze. “WHAT?” 

“Why did you guys bring Ben and Nami here?!” 

“They would’ve come with or without us. We just wanted to protect them.” Evie stated.

“And we completely blew it,” Carlos said. 

“Okay, so what are we going to do?” Jay asked. 

“We, are not doing anything. Uma wants me to go to the shoppe. That’s what I’ll do. This is between the two of us. Take Nami and go home, I’ll get him.” 

“I’m not going anywhere until we have the two of you back here.” 

“And you still have to go through Harry Hook and his goons. Mal, we’re coming with you.” 

“Uma said to come alone.”

“Fine. But we’re staying here.” 

Mal rolled her eyes but conceded. 

“M, if you can get anything to him. Give him this.” Nami threw her ring— Ben’s beast one— to Mal. 

* * *

Uma threw down the customers tray in front of them. 

“Hey! I wanted the fried clams.”

“And I wanted a sea pony… Life ain’t fair!” she snapped. 

Uma’s eyes lit up when she saw Mal walk through the door. “Loser, party of one. Right that way.” 

Mal pulled up a chair to the table Uma pointed towards. 

“Where’s Ben?”

“You know,” Uma said, throwing down her apron. “I’ve dreamed of this. You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook.” 

“I’m so flattered you dream of me. I hadn’t given a thought about you when I left. But this isn’t for me. I couldn’t give a damn,” Mal bluffed, “Nami and Auradon want him. I just want to stay here.” 

“Oh, even better watching your girlfriend squirm like a worm on a hook. You’ve always been a bad liar.” 

“And you’ve always been shrimpy.” 

“You’ve got your perfect little life, don’t you? Doesn’t she?!” Uma called out to the shoppe. “While we’ve been set years deep in garbage.”

“Listen, if you have some score to settle with me—”

“Oh, this isn’t just about you.”

“Well, leave them out of this.”

“But it’s too much fun.”

“Uma! You want me you got me, game on.” 

Uma sat down across from Mal, smiling wide. “Okay, then. Here’s the deal.”

“Just like your mother, always a catch.” 

Uma placed her elbow on the table and outstretched her arm. 

“Is this a joke? Arm wrestling?” 

“If you win, Ben is free to go.”

Uma looked at Mal and wiggled her fingers. Mal was right, there was always a catch. And the girl didn’t even know it. Mal roughly grabbed Uma’s hand and started to push. Her eyes flashed green, trying to summon up whatever little magic might work on the Isle to beat Uma. 

“If I win,” Uma said when her arm was almost touching the table. “You bring me Fairy Godmother’s wand.” 

Mal was in such shock at the request that Uma was able to overpower her. Mal’s hand slammed on the table, making the whole shoppe erupt in celebration. Uma propped her feet up on the table and picked up Ben’s ring that Mal had set down for the arm wrestling. 

“If you want Beastie Boy back, bring me the wand at noon.” Uma flipped her braids. “Sharp. Oh and if you talk… Ben swims with the sharks. Tell the princess she can kiss her baby goodbye.”

* * *

“There’s no way we’re giving Uma the wand!” Evie wasn’t having any of it. “We can’t just let her destroy Auradon, M.” 

“Uma doesn’t get the wand, Ben’s dead. I don’t think we have much choice.” 

“Jay’s right.” 

It was the first time Nami spoke up since Mal got back and the VKs looked at her in shock. 

“You’re serious?”

“What does Auradon do if they don’t get their king back? We don’t have time to raise an army unnoticed and we’re not trying to destroy everyone on this island. And if Ben’s harmed, I know my people… the Isle will be burnt to the ground. We give Uma the wand. We’ll figure out a way to get it back later.”

“The 3D printer!”

“What, Carlos?”

“The lab’s 3D printer. We break in and make a copy. Uma won’t be able to tell the real from the fake, at least not at first.”

Mal looked at him proud. 

“It might actually work. We just need to get Ben out fast enough. We need a distraction. Evie, Nami. We’ll get the chemicals from Lady Tremaine’s place for smoke bombs. Jay, Carlos. You make a copy of Fairy Godmother’s wand.” 

“Wait. The lab is on lockdown during these times. It won’t open for a while.” 

“We’ve broken in the museum before, I think we can handle the lab.” Carlos shrugged.

“The wand last semester… that was you?!” 

“Guilty as charged, _Prutia_. Carlos, let’s go.” Jay patted Carlos on the arm and they started to leave.

“Meet us at Pirate’s Bay. No later than noon,” Mal said. 

“And you guys,” Nami called them to attention with an authoritative voice the VKs hadn’t seen from her before. “Losing is not an option. Cause you’re rotten…”

The VKs never thought they’d hear those words come out of her mouth. They all wore smirks on their face and looked at each other.

“To the core.”

* * *

Nami, Mal, and Evie walked into Lady Tremaine’s hair salon: Curl Up and Dye. She stayed in the doorway behind one of the poles while Mal and Evie walked up. 

“Hey, Diz.” 

A small girl turned around. “Evie? Evie, you came back! I saved your sketchbook for you!” 

Nami watched as Evie embraced the girl. Dizzy brought out Evie’s sketchbook and the three girls looked over her old designs. 

“Oh, this one I made out of old curtains and safety pins.”

“It reminds me of the dress you made when Mal went to see Jasmine.” 

“Ha, yeah, I spilled curry on that dress.” 

“You did.” 

Nami snorted hearing that. She heard the flipping of another page.

“I never got to make this one on the Isle. Couldn’t find the right scraps. It was such a cute two piece set.” 

“Is that why you made it for Nami? When she went to Wonderland? That she’s wearing in the pictures kissing Ben?” 

“Yeah. That one.” Nami could hear the edge in Evie’s voice. She wasn’t the happiest to hear Ben ripped through it when she was told.

“Wow, Nami, now that’s a real Auradon girl, right there.” 

If only other people thought so. 

“Is Auradon like everything we’ve imagined? Do they have closets you can walk into? Have you been to a swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?” 

“It’s cold, sweet, and if you eat it too fast, it gives you a headache.”

The last question made Nami's heart hurt. They weren’t even sent ice cream? Auradon wasn’t having the best track record right now. 

“What’s that one?” 

Nami figured they were on another page of Evie’s sketchbook. 

“Is that a wedding dress? It’s stunning!” 

“Never worked for me, didn’t work with my body.” 

“What about the princess?”

“Nami? Actually Dizzy, that’s not a bad idea.”

“It would look perfect on her when she gets married to Ben, could I help you make the accessories?” Dizzy spoke quickly.

The princess coughed awkwardly, announcing her presence. She walked over to the work table they were sitting at. Nami looked over to see some accessories in various states of completion. She picked one up one of the bracelet pieces. 

“Woah, this is cool. Did you make this one?” 

“You’re Princess Nami!” 

“Oh, where are my manners? Hello, Dizzy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

She curtsied to the girl, the deepest and most polite curtsey of her life, and was shocked when Dizzy readily gave a hug. 

“Now, I don’t know about weddings but I would love to take this and some other pieces back. If that’s okay with you? How much?”

Dizzy squealed. “No charge! I would just love to know you’re wearing something of mine in Auradon. It’s almost like being there myself.” 

“It wouldn’t be right to not pay.” Nami pulled out the small tiara from the inside pocket of her jacket. 

“You really brought that?” Mal asked in disbelief. 

“What? I thought we might’ve needed it for ransom if one of us got kidnapped.”

Nami handed Dizzy the crown. “Is this enough to cover the costs?”

“It’s more than enough! I can’t believe you’re really here too. Where’s Ben?”

“That’s actually why we’re here.” 

* * *

Jay and Carlos made their way back to Auradon Prep in the early morning hours. Dude greeted Carlos at the door. 

“Hey, Dude. Don’t speak, please.” 

“Come on, Carlos. We need to move quickly. Make the wand, go back and get Ben.” 

When they reached the lab, the door was already unlocked. Jay tentatively opened it. Standing in the room was Chad Charming using the printer. Jay flicked on the lights causing Chad to jump and turn around. 

“Uh, hey, guys. What are you doing here so late?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Is that you?” Carlos asked referring to the doll being printed out. 

“Well, yeah… uh, I just…”

“Out.” 

Jay quickly searched for a print model of the wand and plugged it in for the process to start. Chad who hadn’t actually left yet, peered over his shoulder. Lonnie walked by the lab on her way to practice fencing in the gym, when she heard Chad ask. 

“Why are you guys making Fairy Godmother’s wand?” 

“Uh… why are we making Fairy Godmother’s wand, Carlos.”

“Because…”

“Ben’s been captured,” Dude said. 

“Shit.” Carlos and Jay closed their eyes in frustration. Cover blown. 

“Don’t tell anyone. Ben’s life depends on it.”

“So if something theoretically were to happen to him, God forbid. But if something were… Who do you think would be next in line, just wondering?” Chad asked. 

“Is it me or is that in really poor taste?” Carlos asked. 

Jay scoffed. “Get out.”

“Okay.” 

Jay and Carlos made their way out the lab when Doug stopped them. “Hey, have you seen Evie? I’m helping her drop off all the Cotillion dresses.” 

“Um, I think she’s with Nami and Mal doing a fitting or something," Carlos covered.

“Oh, well, I guess I’ll see her later.”

“Yeah you will. Bye, Doug.” 

Lonnie ran to the entrance and waited for Jay and Carlos to come down with the fake wand. 

“I’m coming with you!” She said when they reached. 

“No, you’re not.” Jay didn’t even try to act like Lonnie didn’t know what was going on.

“You’re going to the Isle to rescue Ben. Look, it’s either you take me or I’m going to be forced to tell Fairy Godmother.” 

“Fine. Let’s just go. We’re wasting time.” 

“I’m coming too,” Dude spoke up at the bottom of the steps. 

“No. Dude, stay.” 

“You want me to tell Fairy Godmother?” 

“Just get in the limo. And stay by us. Both of you.” 

Lonnie squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around Jay and Carlos as they made their way to the car.

* * *

Ben was tied to a pole on the ship listening to Uma tell him every bad thing about the Isle. 

“That’s why we’re going to fix it.”

“Fix what?” Uma took a seat on the deck. 

“The Isle. That’s why we’ve started sending the food, the supplies. The orphanage. It’s being built near Pirate’s Bay.”

“You see any builders here? You Auradon kids have the nerve, banish us then mock us.”

“That’s not true! The food…”

“The food! The supplies! On what boat? No ship’s brought in fresh food or new supplies. No boats even arrived to the dock in weeks except for the trash boat.” 

Ben didn’t know what to say. King Triton must have been holding the boats in the harbor. Nothing ever reached the Isle, his words meant nothing with no action behind them. 

“You wanna do something? You would’ve gotten us off this hell site.” Uma looked up at Harry who was standing over Ben. 

“They’ve got twenty more minutes. Better hope they get here Beastie Boy. Although from what I’ve seen… you AKs might be more cutthroat than us. We’ll see if they don’t just leave you.”


	12. Chapter 12

“And we’re sure this is going to work?” Nami asked, holding one of the smoke bombs in her hand.

“It’s the only chance we got.” Lonnie held out a sword. “You know how to fight, princess?”

It was a joke. There were a lot of things Lonnie knew the princess wasn’t good at, swords were one of them.

“You know I never learned how to use a sword.”

“Just stick them with the pointy end.”

Nami pulled the small dagger from the thigh strap they brought for her, close quarter defense was all she ever truly mastered, and held it near Lonnie’s throat— both of them smiled.

“I know which end to stick them with.”

“You’re not going to get close enough to use that,” Mal instructed. “Let’s just hope we don’t have to use any of this.”

They all walked up to Uma’s boat. Nami heard Gil yell loud and clear that they had arrived.

“Welcome!” Harry said too enthusiastically. Nami watched him push a tied-up Ben towards the plank.

“Finally,” Uma laughed.

“Give us, Ben.”

“Ha. Let’s get this party started, there’s no negotiation…”

Nami watched Harry push Ben closer and closer to the plank with each of Uma’s words. She locked eyes with him. She wanted to tell Ben it was alright but couldn’t risk blowing her cover.

Mal scoffed at Uma. “Now let’s all just be smart, although for you that must be hard. You’ll get your wand no one has to come to any harm…”

Nami panicked as Harry dangled Ben over the edge. Her fingers started itching and it wasn’t from the chemical residue of the smoke bombs on her hands. Now wasn’t the time. Nami willed her shadow to understand. 

The pirates huddled to discuss something, Mal called their group to do the same. She knew what she was thinking, Uma was too angry. This plan wasn’t going to work. But they had no other options, Nami saw her shadow and it grew the same devilish smile before it winked at her. She turned to walk up to Uma. Mal grabbed Nami's arm but she yanked it away and continued walking.

“Okay, look. This is not a conversation. It’s a do or die situation.”

Uma laughed at her.

“If you don’t give me back the king... I’ll serve you right here. Release Ben now and we can go our separate ways…”

Nami stepped up to Uma until she was directly in her face. Nami's voice got low as she got pissed, the subdued magic coursing through her veins added fuel to the fire.

“Unless you wanna deal with me… and the VKs.”

Uma wasn’t even fazed. “So that’s the big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?”

“All it takes is one swing and I’ll humiliate him.” Harry shoved himself in between the two girls, causing Nami to stumble back, Uma stood steady as a rock.

“Matter fact, make one wrong move and I’ll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip…”

He pressed the hook lightly against Nami's cheek. She could feel the sharp sting when he pressed it deeper and slowly dragged it across her cheek, leaving a cut on her face.

“I’ll eliminate him. All it takes is wrong move and—“

Uma grabbed him by the hook, avoiding the tip with Nami's blood on it. “Harry, we get it. Chill.”

* * *

Mal went to hand Uma the wand.

“Hold up. Hmm. Too easy. Why don’t you give us a test drive? We want to see how it works… and nothing to help you out, or Ben gets it.”

Mal scrambled and then she saw Dude. Thank goodness that dog didn’t listen to commands too well.

“Although it may seem absurd, turn your bark into a word.”

Everyone thought it wasn’t going to work when all of a sudden Dude spoke, “Huh. Didn’t think you guys would pull it off.”

Uma laughed excitedly and reached for the wand.

“Ben, first," Nami spoke up from behind Mal.

Her cut had stopped bleeding but she hadn’t wiped off the blood that was there. Uma snapped her fingers, the pirates untied Ben and shoved him towards Nami.

“Are you okay?” Ben looked at the cut on her face. She wasn’t paying him any attention. She watched as Mal handed Uma the wand.

“Run,” Nami said, grabbing Ben’s hand.

They weren’t far off the deck when Uma attempted to open the barrier and it didn’t work. The VKs knew where this was headed, they all grabbed their swords ready to fight.

“Nami! Take Ben and run!” Someone yelled.

Nami threw her smoke bomb behind Ben and they started to flee. The clashing of swords on Uma’s ship was intense. Both VKs and pirates were earning themselves cuts. Nami and Ben didn’t know where they were going. Even with all the twists and turns they took, they got caught. Uma, Gil, and Harry surrounded them. Nami didn’t know where the VKs were, probably still stuck fighting the others.

Ben pulled the sword out of Nami’s scabbard while she grabbed one dagger from her thigh strap and another hidden one from her boot. The couple stood back to back, while the pirates circled them. Ben and Nami weren’t the most skilled of fighters in comparison to Uma. Obviously royal protocol meant they learned some techniques; but, they weren’t seasoned veterans.

“Years of experience versus swordsman class. Odds we’re going to make it out alive?”

Uma laughed darkly while Gil and Harry smiled. Ben said it himself, the pirates had more experience. This was going to be easy. Two royals. All of Auradon would have to give in to their demands. The pirates would’ve been scared if they had understood the look on the two royals’ faces. Swordsman class wasn’t enough to make them better; but, the pirates weren’t fighting Chad Charming or Audrey. Both royals here, were a little more than human.

“ _Amandi_?” (Sweetheart)

“Yes, _Prutia_?”

Nami squinted her eyes and smiled the devilish smile her shadow normally wore. “Go Beast Mode.”

Ben roared loud, lunging for Gil and Uma. Nami wasn’t long to follow, aiming for Harry, wanting revenge. Metal clanked on metal. Nami and Ben were by no means winning, all their clothes showing slash marks everywhere, but they were able to hold their own. This was a battle of stamina, until the others could join. The pirates circled around the royals, forcing Nami to take on Gil and Uma. Her breathing became labored. Her arm started to ache and she saw her veins going black.

“No. Not now, not now.”

“What’s going on Nami?” Ben called out, hearing her sound in pain, not once taking his eyes off Harry.

Nami fought hard through tears but she was slowing down. Her shadow scaled up the side of the wall in the alleyway they were fighting in. She had to push through every tensed muscle in her body but it left her wide open. Gil had the chance to drag his sword across her side. In the same place Uma’s sword had cut her jacket before, Gil’s sword was able to cut her skin right in between two of her ribs. Nami yelled out.

“Nami! Talk to me, _Prutia_! What’s going on?” Ben had no chance to turn around, Harry was relentless in his attacks.

“ _Mwen byen_!” she responded. (I’m good)

Ben knew something was wrong, she didn’t slip into Creole ever. Ever. This was a fight they were starting to lose. She wasn’t going to make it much longer and Ben couldn’t fight the three pirates at once. Nami for a split second saw her shadow wink. Her shadow came off the wall at breakneck speed and flew into Nami, right where she got cut, causing her to fall to the ground in pain and scream. The scream was one laced with magic that had been suppressed for days. It created a blast so carefully aimed, yet strong, that it knocked the three pirates off their feet.

“What the hell was that?”

Nami tried to stand. “Go, go go!”

Ben helped her up and they ran, Nami in pain from the cut on her side and the interaction with her shadow. They ran right into Mal and the others.

“Oh my God, we couldn’t find you guys!”

“Not now, pirates, let’s go!” Carlos said as he noticed the three pirates on Ben and Nami’s heels.

Everyone ran towards the limo that had been taken deep into the Isle, Jay and Ben supporting Nami. They only rested easy when they were in the car, driving off. 

“I’m sorry things didn’t go the way you planned,” Ben said to Mal.

“I mean as long as you two are safe…”

“At least we got to see the Isle,” Nami said, staring out the window.

“They’re my people too. We still aren’t doing enough, Uma helped me see that.”

“She tried to kidnap you, Ben. And Nami, you’re now injured!”

“She’s an angry girl with a bad plan. You can’t fault her for that.” Ben reasoned. He could see it when he talked to Uma on the boat.

“Sounds like someone else we know," the princess chimed in, laughing despite the pain in her side.

Mal didn’t say anything after that. Nami and Ben had their heart set on this masterplan. She already knew of Nami’s policy: no one should be treated like a villain until it was absolutely and irrevocably proven they’re not good and are never going to change. It seemed Ben had adopted this policy. And even after all they just went through, the two royals still saw something redeemable in Uma.

Lonnie and Jay sat up front. Jay weaved as best as he could through the streets of the Isle, the limo’s length not making it the easiest.

“That was a rush.” Lonnie was referring to the fight just moments ago.

“Hey, why don’t you stop by fencing practice later.”

“What? In the mood to break some rules?”

Jay scoffed, “No… alright guys, barrier coming up in.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all needed to get to Auradon before they could really rest easy. Then they would be out of danger. But no one noticed Mal’s spellbook drop as the fled the Isle. They didn’t notice Uma smirk when she picked up the spellbook and quickly slipped through the barrier before they closed it. They never noticed Ursula’s shell pendant swinging from Uma’s neck.

Not a single person at Auradon noticed they were gone the better part of the day. They got lucky it was a weekend and a royal dance coming up.

“I’ll take these swords back to the gym, see you guys later,” Lonnie said taking off.

“Oh, Ben. There you are, we still need to discuss Cotillion details,” Jane called out to the group. She pulled Ben away to discuss Nami’s stain glass.

“Hey, Mal.” Ben turned back before leaving with Jane, “thank you for helping us. Do whatever you need to do.”

Ben didn’t want her to feel obligated to be Auradon, none of them did. Mal nodded and Ben walked off. Nami slowly limped ahead in front of all of them.

“Hey, whoa Nami let’s just…”

Jay made a motion to grab her arm but she just hobbled faster. The VKs watched as she avoided all their help. Tears fell down her face as the pain kicked in with all the adrenaline subsiding. The pain was unbearable and Jay’s help would’ve made it easier but she couldn’t accept it. She was glad when Ben walked off to discuss Cotillion with Jane. He wouldn’t take Nami saying no for an answer and would’ve helped her all the way to her room. But Nami wanted to be alone.

She was afraid. Whatever magic happened on the Isle, however much it saved her life, was terrifying and she knew she couldn’t control it. The magic was too strong for her to ignore, she barely stopped her shadow from going after Ben on the Isle. It thought everyone was a threat. Nami could still feel the magic buzzing on her skin. She didn’t want to be touched, just ignored by everyone.

“I’m fine.”

She tumbled to the ground as she tried to take another step. Before anyone could help her, the VKs watched her shadow pick her up off the ground and help her walk. Unlike Nami, her shadow was wearing a crown on its head. Jay went to take another step and help but the shadow hissed at he and the other VKs, making them step back.

“We need to talk.” Evie pulled Mal aside after they watched Nami walk away.

Carlos stopped them. “No, Jay and I are sick of you going off in your girl huddles. We’ve been through a lot together. We’re your family too. We’re not stopping that now, okay? Now, everyone sit.”

“Here? On the lawn?”

“Yes, so…I don’t know how to start girl talk.” Carlos said once they sat down.

“What up?” Jay provided no help.

Mal laughed.

“I’m a mess guys. I’m such a mess. Six months ago I was stealing everything in sight and now everyone wants me to be this lady of the court. And Nami and Ben have put their blind faith in me. I have no idea how to keep up the act.” She broke down as she spoke.

“Then don’t,” Carlos offered. “We’re always going to be kids from the Isle. That’s why they wanted you as advisor anyway, to learn about the Isle.”

“We’re always going to have those roots.” Evie gave Mal a side hug. “We all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are and we’re never going to be like anybody else here.”

“And that’s okay,” Jay spoke up.

“That’s okay.”

“And we can’t fake it.” Carlos said smiling.

“Yeah, especially without my spellbook. I must’ve dropped it, it wasn’t in the limo when we got out.”

“Give it one more chance. People here really care about you. Ben and Nami picked you as an advisor for you. Not some fake Auradon copy of you.”

Evie, Jay, and Carlos started to walk off when Jay came back and sat down in front of Mal.

“Stay till Cotillion and if you find that you can’t be here for another minute, I’ll drive you back to the Isle myself. No questions asked.”

Jay patted Mal on the shoulder, leaving the girl to think about his words.

* * *

“Girl talk. Crushed it.” Dude said as he and Carlos walked.

“Yeah except for when it comes to Jane.”

“Carlos?”

“You’re right, gotta man up… let’s go find her.”

While Carlos looked for Jane, Jay met with the fencing team for practice.

“Bring it in boys. I know I come from the Isle where shit’s pretty whack. But if there’s one thing we got on Auradon, it’s we want the strongest on our side. Boy or girl.”

“Jay, what’s this got to do with anything.” Chad started.

“Lonnie’s joining.”

“She can’t. The rule book…”

“Says a captain and eight men. I’m becoming the eighth man. Gentlemen, welcome your new captain.”

Lonnie strolled in satisfied.

* * *

“There you are!” Doug strolled into Evie’s room. 

She gave him a kiss, foot pop and all. “Are you ready to watch faces light up when they get their outfits?”

Evie and Doug started delivering dresses to girls that had gotten their perfect fittings. Everyone seemed to be doing well, or just fine in Mal’s case. Everyone but Nami.


	13. Chapter 13

Nami was collapsed on the floor of her room, face down on the carpet. Everything hurt. Her wounds reopened. The pain deep in her chest was enough to make her feel paralyzed.

“Hey, Nami.”

It was Ben at the door. Nami closed her eyes and willed Ben to go away.

“Sorry I had to go off, Cotillion stuff. They told me you came to your room, I’ve got dinner set up in mine… _Prutia?_ …” 

The door wasn’t even locked. She couldn’t even manage that. Ben could walk in any moment if he tried. If she stayed quiet he would probably leave, thinking she was off with Jane or Evie. Nami could feel her shadow moving.

“Please, stop,” she whispered; but, even she knew she was too weak to actually do anything. 

She opened her eyes to watch it grab one of the heavy crowns from the shelf and drop it. 

“ _Prutia?!_ ”Ben threw open the door. “Shit, Nami what the hell happened?” 

Ben made a move to touch her, but she attempted to pull away making her scream. 

“You’re literally burning. I’m getting the doctor.” 

“NO! Ben, no. You have to believe me when I say you can’t.” 

“I’m not letting you stay here.”

Nami knew a doctor would get her in trouble. She’d be exposed as having used Shadow magic. They wouldn’t care that it was to save Auradon. All they would hear is Shadow magic and run. She’d be shamed out of Auradon; Maldonia risked being exiled. She wasn’t going to let that happen.

“Ben, I can’t. Please…” 

“Dammit. You’re not dying on me.” 

Ben tried as gently as possible to scoop Nami up but she cried in pain anyway. He carried her all the way to his room and placed her in the bathtub. Ben’s room was the only room with one, perks of being King. He gently removed her clothes, sticking to her sweaty body, and ran the ice cold water. 

“I’m finding Mal.”

“No, Ben! Please, don’t find anyone. I don’t want anyone here. My phone… I’ll contact Mama Odie.”

Ben fished Nami’s phone from her clothes’ pocket. 

“Ben, please…”

“Okay. I’m right outside the door. Tell me what she says.” 

Nami nodded her head but the minute Ben left she threw the phone back on the clothes pile. Nami had no intentions of texting Mama Odie. This was shadow magic at its finest, she just knew it. Her head hung down as she suffered. An inky, black substance leaked out of her wound until enough came out that it was able to form a creature. It sat in the tub across from her. Her shadow. 

It tilted Nami’s chin up so she was forced to look it in the eye. “Stop fight. Or you die…panic make stronger.”

The princess was terrified. The shadow placed a hand over her wound. She screamed as she felt the wound close up, the only thing left was a giant scab. Ben ran in when he heard Nami scream, the shadow had already disappeared. He saw the scab. Her skin felt less hot. 

“It worked. Did she say there was anything you needed to do.”

“I just need to sleep, Ben.” 

Ben laid halfway propped up on the headboard. He gently held her, while she rested. Nami knew this was an uncomfortable sleeping position for him but he wouldn’t say anything. 

“Stop tensing.” 

She couldn’t help herself, the shadow wanted to move. 

“Stop. You’ll make the pain worse.” Ben kissed the cut on her cheek and she drifted off to sleep. 

The uncomfortable position meant Ben’s sleep was light. He woke up to the slightest sound. His eyes fluttered open as he heard some rattling. He watched Nami’s shadow try to carefully walk around the shelf holding his crowns. 

He didn’t know how it worked but every time the shadow accidentally hit the shadows of his crowns, the actual crowns would rattle. The shadow moved towards their bed but then stopped. Ben thought maybe it’s because he was watching it. Nami’s shadow started to retreat back to the corner. 

“Wait.” 

Ben called out to the shadow. He tried not to be too loud so Nami wouldn’t wake. 

“Please help her.” 

Ben had seen it all since his coronation. Ben didn’t understand much about the Bayou’s magic but he knew from (Nami that dark magic could take over easier once you used your shadow. He saw what she did to save Auradon. She opened herself up to the other side and it seemed like she was losing whatever battle she was fighting. 

Ben tried to let it go, after all this was her territory not his. He knew she was afraid to tell him about it. But he couldn’t watch her be in pain anymore as she tried to fight whatever dark magic tried to control her. He saw her veins pulse black throughout the day, how her arms and fingers would tense. He saw how— and this was when it scared him the most— Nami’s eyes would roll into the back of her head sometimes. Ben would see her shadow whenever she was in pain and then moments later the pain would subside, he figured it must have been doing something for her. 

The shadow slunk back towards Ben’s bed. Nami’s veins began to pulse black again. Ben didn’t know what to do, if this was something she could fight in her sleep. She whimpered and clutched onto Ben’s shirt. Ben could feel the grip turn ironclad as her fingers tensed. He tried to readjust her to a more comfortable position, her shadow scratched his arm as he did. 

“I’m not going to hurt her.”

The shadow pried her fingers off of Ben’s shirt and moved her more onto the bed. Ben pushed Nami’s curls out her face. He grabbed the blanket at the end of his bed and moved to the floor to give her more space. 

Nami woke up to Ben in the bathroom, adjusting his crown.

“Good morning, _Prutia_.” 

She got up, sore as ever. She dragged her feet as she made her way over to the small table and grabbed a chicken tender off the tray sitting there. 

“That was supposed to be dinner yesterday.” 

“Still good…” she said with no emotion. There was a dull aching near her heart. 

She fed Ben the rest of the piece in her hand. Nami noticed the scratches on his forearm, stopping just before the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. 

“Ben, what’s that?” 

“Hmm? Nothing, probably from the fight… Listen, I have to go talk to Triton about his shipping company. I won’t be back until tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow? That’s Cotillion.”

“I’ll be back in time, _Prutia_. There’s something important I have to do.” 

“I’ll come with you.”

“No. Just rest, I can handle it. I’ll see you tomorrow. Okay?” 

Ben kissed her temple. As he did, Nami watched her shadow straighten his crown. She was too worn out to even stop it. 

* * *

Evie was making Nami a new top for her dress. The old one had cutouts where the wound could be seen. Nami was standing on the dressing platform in a cotton version of the new top Evie was going to construct. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be done by tomorrow. It’s nothing to make a new top, we’ll use a fabric with embellishment predesigned.”

Mal and Evie were gracious enough to not ask about the scab. 

“So, Ben’s gone to Seaside?” 

“Yeah, he didn’t say what for though. He took his crown so it’s serious… I should’ve gone with him.”

“Unh-uh, Ben texted me when he left. You don’t go anywhere off this campus without me knowing… _Prutia_.”

“Really, M? You agreed to babysitting duty?”

“I’m trying this whole royal advisor thing again, and my first task back is making sure you actually make it to Cotillion.”

“Advisor? You’re taking the job again?”

“The VKs had a talk. The Isle’s a part of who I am. I want to help you and Ben with Auradon but I got it do it my way. Isle, magic, wickedness and all. I can’t hide it and shouldn’t have to.”

“That’s our girl,” Nami and Evie said high-fiving. 

“Okay, NaNa. Pattern’s down, you change back. I’ll get this top done ASAP.”

She took off the cotton sample and put her own shirt back on. It hurt to extend her arms over her head. This was the princess' life now, pain from suppressing the shadow. She’d give anything to have Mal’s magic, better yet, she’d give anything to not have magic at the moment. 

“Oh my God, Nami! You’re bleeding!”

“Hmm?”

She looked down to where Evie was pointing at her shirt. The scab must have re-opened. ‘Stop fight…or die.’ Those words rang through her head. Not today, not now. If the other side thought she’d stop fighting then they’d have to deliver on their promise of death because she would rather die than succumb. 

“I’m calling Ben.” 

“Don’t!” 

Nami watched the inky substance seep out from the wound again. 

“He said it’s either him or the doctor,” Mal threatened. 

She heard Ben’s voice on the phone when she started to drop. Evie steadied her. Ben asked for Mal to turn the phone around so he could see. Everyone ignored the elephant in the room, her giant ink like shadow sitting behind holding onto her leg. 

“That’s it. I’m cancelling Cotillion.”

“NO!” Nami felt the shadow dig its claws in her leg. “It’s tradition. I’m not giving the other kingdoms a chance to talk about us some more. We can discuss this problem after Cotillion.” 

“Nami.”

“I said no, Ben!” 

The shadow flew past her and stood right in front of where Mal was holding up the phone. It stared straight at Ben. 

“Okay. But after Cotillion, you tell me everything.”

“I promise.”

“We can get through this.”

“Mmm-hmm, yeah, Ben.” 

Nami didn’t believe those words. This was becoming too much for her to control, sooner or later she was going to snap. The shadow disappeared back into the wound. Everyone looked at her. 

“We’ll discuss this after Cotillion. If you need me, I’ll be in my room figuring this out.” 

Nami walked away.

* * *

Nami was in her room, cross-legged on the floor. The shadow creature sat across from Nami copying her exact position. She tilted her head and it did the same. She grabbed the heavy crown still on the floor from where her shadow dropped it yesterday. The shadow formed a crown of its own. 

“Speak,” she commanded. 

The shadow opened its mouth. Ink dripped from the roof of its mouth and it made croaking like sounds. So it can’t speak normally? The bathtub was a fluke. She reached out to touch it but the shadow recoiled, so she pulled back. 

“Fine. Don’t talk. Listen.” 

The creature blinked at her. 

“You can’t control me. I don’t belong to you. I’m not the Shadow Man so you need to leave. You hear me?! All my people, all my friends are right here. I ain’t got no other side and definitely no friends there.” 

“Me, friend…” 

So, it speaks after all. A very gravelly sound but it spoke.

“No.” Nami made sure her voice didn’t waver. 

“Ben, friend? Mal, friend? Evie, Jay, Carlos… Lonnie, Doug, Jane… friend?”

“Yes and you won’t touch them.”

“Me, friend. Me, friend…” it kept repeating itself. 

“I don’t practice dark magic! You’re no friend of mine!”

The shadow laughed. It came out almost silent, like a faint squeaky door. It took its crown off and placed it in front of the girl. She did the same with hers. The crown melted into a book when the shadow touched it.

“Mama Odie’s spellbook?”

It wasn’t the tiny copy of daily little potions like energy boosters that she was given. It was the actual spellbook. The shadow flipped the pages until it stopped on a section labeled ‘Voodoo’. 

“No. Mama Odie don’t do that stuff.”

“Read.”


	14. Chapter 14

Nami brought the book closer to her. She bookmarked the page that the shadow showed and went to the beginning of the book. It was a mix of a spellbook and an anthology. Everything on magic could be found here. 

As she flipped through the chapters on pixie dust and mermaids, her eyes caught the words ‘fae’ and ‘Maleficent’. Nami stopped real quick at the sketch of a dragon and read it was a quality Maleficent’s kin possessed. She wondered if Mal knew she had that ability, she’d have to tell her at the Cotillion. 

Nami finally worked up the nerve to go back to the dog-eared page the shadow initially showed her. On the page was a creature that looked vaguely similar to the one in front of her. She scanned through the pages. What she was reading couldn’t have been correct. She always associated voodoo with Dr. Facilier and his dark forces. 

Yet, here was Mama Odie saying otherwise. Here, she was reading voodoo can be used for good or evil. Shadow magic didn’t mean bad, not necessarily. It was about the intentions of your heart. And her heart was slowly being poisoned. All that suppressed magic needed somewhere to go and the only place available was her heart. That’s why she had been in so much pain. She wasn’t fighting off dark magic, she had been slowly killing herself.

“This is crazy,” Nami muttered to herself as she got up. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this, this is freakin’ insane.” 

Nami filled up a glass with water from the bathroom sink and grabbed the little pot of pixie dust off the shelf. Nami returned to sit in front of her shadow. If Mama Odie was right, she was going to stop fighting. The pixie dust had been helping her suppress the shadow, keeping it chained to the pot so it couldn’t get more out of hand than it already was. 

“If this is a trick, so help me, I’ll crawl from the depths of the Underworld myself to kill you.” 

The shadow said nothing. Nami drowned the pixie dust in water, watching all the glitter and twinkle fade as the dust went out. The shadow creature crawled towards her. The shadow touched the side where the wound was. She could feel it healing completely. It picked up its crown from the ground and placed it on her head. 

“Me, friend.”

The creature sank to the floor. It returned to being a plain shadow of her sitting on the floor. Nami stood up slowly, nothing happened. The shadow didn’t do anything weird, it behaved like normal. She figured it out. She had to tell Ben. 

* * *

Ben wasn’t back yet and hadn’t answered any of Nami's calls; whatever he had to handle at Seaside was taking longer than she thought. She wasn't sure if he would make it in time for Cotillion to start. Nami still couldn’t believe the committee got the boat she wanted. 

Well, it stayed park in the Auradon Harbor; but she still got the boat and ocean venue she hoped for. Nami placed her phone with the ushers at the start of the red carpet and just hoped Ben would make it in time. Right now though, she had to represent both of them and walk the carpet alone.

This is was the part she hated. Cotillion was fun but it was technically a Royal Event, which meant a red carpet, press, and Nami wearing a crown. The cameras snapped as she struck different poses. She made her way to the entrance at the top of the stairs. It was customary that every guest’s name be announced but they could opt out. Nami, being Ben’s date, had no choice. Lumière announced her presence and the entire Cotillion watched as she descended the steps. 

“Hey, Ben is on his way.” Beast and Belle greeted her at the bottom. 

“You look beautiful, sweetheart.” 

“Oh, thank you.” 

Evie came to collect Nami. She brought the girl over to the rest of the VKs, along with Doug and Lonnie. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like, I’m running on limited time.” She knew what she had read in Mama Odie’s spellbook; but, she was still skeptical. 

“Hey, look, if anything happens we’re right here for you.” 

Nami gave them all a hug. 

“M, you won’t believe what I found out you could do…” Nami made small talk while they waited for Ben.

“Huh, really? Wicked! You want to test it out?” Maybe she shouldn’t have told Mal, she seemed a little too excited about it. 

“Maybe not right now…”

The fanfare of trumpets drew everyone to attention as Lumière announced Ben’s name. Nami smiled as Ben came down the stairs. He smiled at her but it seemed awkward, it never made it to his eyes. Ben formally bowed to her. Nami curtsied back awkwardly; this wasn’t something the two ever did, not even at Royal Events. 

“I’m so sorry, I tried to call you. You didn’t pick up the phone. I wish I got the time to explain… I didn’t mean to embarrass…” 

“Ben, what are you talking about?” 

He didn’t have to explain because she could see Uma at the top of the stairs. The crowd murmured as she gave a shy smile at the top. Nami was stunned into silence as everyone watched Ben go halfway up the stairs to escort Uma down. He kissed the Beast ring that was resting on Uma’s pointer finger. So that’s why Nami hadn’t seen him wear it or give it back to her after the Isle. 

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry. It all just happened so fast and I thought I’d be back in time to explain. Something happened to me with Uma on the Isle. I tried to ignore it but…” 

Ben and Uma smiled at each other, noses touching. Nami already knew what was happening but she needed to hear it out loud. 

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying…”

“It was love!” Uma cut him off all smiley. 

“It was.” 

“I just realized how much Ben and I are alike, you know?”

“We are,” Ben said, giddy.

“I know.” Uma’s voice held the same emotion as Ben. 

“Not too thrilled I risked my life for him,” Carlos spat out. 

“Did you go back for her?” Mal asked. 

“He didn’t have to… I dove through the border before it closed. I’m a pretty decent swimmer.”

“You are,” Ben chuckled. 

They were all mushy over each other. Very different than Nami and Ben had ever been. 

“I understand you now, NaNa. Why you never wanted to say I love you. You knew we weren’t meant to be together. It’s okay, I get it now. You don’t have to pretend.”

“That’s not fair, Ben. I wasn’t lying about anything. I wasn’t pretending.” 

Did he really think she made up what she told him as an excuse to avoid saying it? Nami watched as they prepared for the first dance. The music started and she watched them perform a waltz that took her ages to perfect. The VKs pulled her closer to them. 

“We’re with you, Nami.” Lonnie put a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

Jay was by her other side, ready to escort her out. Beast and Belle stopped them on the way out. 

“Honey, we’re so sorry. We had no idea. I’m gonna talk to him.”

Jane ran up ahead and asked Lumière to do something. 

“And now for the unveiling of King Ben’s masterpiece! Designed especially for his lady,” Lumière called out.


	15. Chapter 15

Something was covered in a curtain at the end of the dance floor. The blue curtain was taken off and revealed a stained glass panel. It was one of Nami and Ben. The guests all clapped enthusiastically at its reveal. It was beautiful, especially the detail of her curls. But what she was focused on was her shadow. The shadow was placing the tiara on her head in the design. It was a stained glass panel, they weren’t made quickly, and Ben had only seen her shadow yesterday. How long had he really known? 

“Ben did that?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Ben!” Uma yelled before her voice turned sweet, “why don’t you tell everyone my present.”

Uma touched his arm and Ben melted into the touch. 

“Uma is joining the court as my lady and my, my gift to her is that I want to take down the barrier once and for all.”

Ben’s announcement surprised everyone. Uma was tugging on his arm in excitement but Ben stayed looking at Nami's portrait. Uma frowned. 

“Cover that back up!” she yelled. 

“I will not!”

“No, Lumière,” Nami called to him. “She’s right. I’ll take it with me but it’s not my night, anymore. Cover it back.”

“Are you sure?” Carlos asked. “You’re not going to fight for this? For Ben?” 

“She doesn’t do that,” Ben said finally tearing his eyes away from the panel. “Nami never likes to fight.” 

“I never fight for you because I care, Ben! I care about you too much to keep you held to something you don’t want. I’ve cared since the moment I met you. I thought all our parents’ fairytales were dead but love at first sight must’ve existed because I knew it when you first welcomed me to Auradon. And it scared the hell out of me when I saw you. I care too much to force you to be with me.”

“Who said it was forced?” He looked at her in confusion. 

“Huh?”

“Ben, look at me,” Uma interjected.

Nami saw Ben’s face change as he looked at Uma. The Ben she saw moments ago wasn’t there. She turned to look at Uma when she saw her shadow. It was clutching Uma’s glowing necklace tight. Ben was spelled. Whatever the shadow was doing seemed to give Ben moments of clarity as long as he wasn’t focused on Uma. 

“Ben! Don’t listen to her, I know you’re in there.” Nami went to turn his face towards her.

“Look at me Ben… Bring down the barrier, now!” Uma yelled at Fairy Godmother. 

“No, Ben focus on me.” Nami cupped his face with her hands. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Her fingertips itched slightly, like her shadow was asking permission to move. She completely let go and the shadow ripped Uma’s necklace from her. The necklace shattered as it hit the floor. 

“ _Prutia_.” 

It worked. 

“Give it to me.” Uma lunged for Fairy Godmother’s wand. 

“No, guards seize her!” Fairy Godmother struggled to hold the wand out of Uma’s grasp. 

Uma ran to the side of the boat. Nami and Ben realized she was going to jump. 

“No, no!” Nami called out. 

Ben tried to hold everyone back from running out to her. “Uma, stop. Please!” 

“Uma. We see you, you are so much more than just a villain.”

“I understand this didn’t go how you planned,” Ben attempted to talk to her. “But don’t let your pride get in the way of something you really want.”

Uma paused and looked at the two of them for a second before standing on the railing and jumping. 

“NO!”

Everyone ran to the side to find her. The water where she jumped began to bubble like a whirlpool. Nami looked on in a mix of awe and horror as a giant Uma with tentacles appeared in front of them, soaking the whole Cotillion in water. 

“Did you know she could do that?” 

Ursula’s daughter… of course she could. One of her tentacles snapped out. Everyone ducked to try and avoid it. No one had a chance to stand up because another tentacle snapped out. 

“M?” Nami could feel the girl twitching next to her. She looked over to see Mal’s eyes flashing green. She knew those types of twitches from anywhere. 

“M… Everyone give her room!”

The crowd backed up as much as they could as purple smoke clouded Mal. Soon their friend was gone and replaced with a dragon. 

“Did you know _she_ could do that?”

They watched as Uma and Mal battled it out, fire and water flying everywhere. 

“They’re going to destroy everything,” Ben said to himself. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, Ben, don’t do it.” 

“We’re about to become collateral damage if I don’t do something.” 

Before she could say anything, Ben handed Nami his crown and with a deafening roar jumped overboard. 

“BEN!” 

Nami watched him appear in the water, between the two of them. 

“Both of you, stop. Back down!” 

“And what are you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?” Uma taunted. 

Nami's hands twitched as she gripped the railing. She wasn’t going to give this a chance to go bad. Nami read through the book and had the shadow somewhat figured out. If they could just avoiding killing everyone in the next minute, she’d be able to bring out the black, inky shadow creature. It would be painful, the creature required loads of magic to conjure and she couldn’t do that easily when panicked. The only way Nami knew to accumulate a mass amount of magic with her nerves like this was to suppress it. 

“It’s got to stop! This isn’t the answer.” 

That’s it Ben, buy time. Nami watched the veins on her arm turn black, she was almost there. 

“The fighting has got to stop,” Ben continued. “Nobody wins this way.” 

Nami's hands turned black like the night. 

“Go,” she whispered to herself. 

The inky like substance seeped from between her ribs where the wound used to be, this time not painful at all. She watched the shadow creature stand next to her, bigger than even the one in her room. It climbed over the railing and crouched in a protective stance over Ben. 

“Uma. I know you want what’s best for the Isle. But we can’t do it this way. You have to work with us.” 

Over Ben, Nami's shadow kept its eyes on Uma. She looked like she was seriously considering what Ben said. Nami knew Uma was like the other VKs, she didn’t want to cause any real trouble. Her shadow opened its mouth. 

“Help us make a difference,” it croaked out in the same gravelly voice from the room. 

It said exactly what Nami was thinking. She didn’t know it could do all that. The action almost made her lose focus and drop your connection with the thing. Both her shadow and Ben reached out a hand to Uma. She looked Nami's shadow in the eye and extended a tentacle. Rather than holding her hand, Uma’s dropped Ben’s ring in the shadow’s palm. Uma took a deep breath before disappearing under the water. 

Mal carried Ben back to the boat before transforming back into herself. The shadow crawled back up the boat side. Everyone moved back, they were scared and Nami couldn’t blame them. The only time they heard of something like this was Dr. Facilier, and even then Nami's came out stronger and scarier.

Ben came up behind her, resting his hands on her waist. His hands rested easy, he wasn’t afraid of the shadow at all. The shadow watched as Nami slipped Ben’s ring back on her pointer finger. It touched her crown, turning it into a crown made out of what looked like black crystals. They watched as it bent down to pick up Ben’s crown from the floor and place it on his head. Nami and Ben both laughed as her shadow made a crude curtsey before sinking back to the floor, returning to normal. 

Ben held out his hand. “Shall we dance?” 

“We shall.” 

* * *

“Are you ready?” Nami asked Ben, as she came into his room. He was already sitting at the bay window.

It was three days after Cotillion. Nami and Ben were having a breakfast date in his room. Her small shadow played behind her, refusing to just follow. Nami didn’t mind, except for when it kept trying to push the tiara off her head. 

“More than ever… really?” Ben laughed out as her shadow pushed his over, making Ben fall back. “Your shadow keeps playing and it’ll knock me into our breakfast.” 

The princess sat down at the window. It was all her favorite food. She and Ben ate and talked candidly about everything and anything. He was fascinated in what all she had learned in Mama Odie’s spellbook. 

“Guess what else I learned?”

“What?” 

Nami smiled as she waved her hand over the dirty dishes piled on the tray in between her and Ben. The tray disappeared. 

“Woah. Where’d you send it?”

“No clue.” 

Ben laughed at the response. Nami watched him look out the window at the rest of Auradon Prep. Her shadow switched her and Ben’s crowns. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. 

“This seem familiar… Come here.” Ben wrapped an arm around Nami's waist and pulled her to him. 

“I like seeing you like this, _Prutia_.”

“Like what?”

“So carefree, not in pain.” He kissed her. 

“How long did you know about it?”

“Since my coronation. How you grabbed the scepter and the wand with it.” 

She kissed Ben again. He didn’t quite know the exact problem at the time but he tried his best to help in any way he could. The two royals smiled, looking into each other’s eyes, when Jay knocked on Ben’s window. Curse Ben being on the ground floor. 

“You two are gonna be late to your own announcement,” Jay called through the window. 

“ _Dito gam. Mi o botter el culcay. No pu d’astep dos minutes_ ,” she said annoyed. (Damn boy, I ought to kick his ass. Couldn’t wait two minutes)

“ _Dos minutes sey habtai tranconves en patso, Prutia_.” Jay walked off laughing. (Two minutes would’ve turned into forty, Princess)

“He’s right. Let’s go.”

Nami and Ben switched their crowns back and made their way to the giant platform that had been built in front of Auradon Prep. She and him were about to announce the new improvements to the Isle, like Carlos’ Orphanage opening up in a few days. And the new idea of VK Day. Most of the plans seemed well received by the public, especially by the students. Nami noticed that not every kingdom sent a royal representative but it’s okay. They would eventually come around. 

“And I have one more thing,” Ben grabbed Nami's hand after finishing up the announcement of VK Day. 

“This girl has been with me through it all, and recently there were a few incidents that I nearly blew it between us. _Prutia_ , you’re my everything. Did I mention that…” 

She clapped her hands over her mouth as Ben got down on one knee. The crowd hollered when she said yes. Mal threw you a phone when Nami stepped off the platform. 

“Let me guess, I’ll thank you later for that?”

“You know it.” 

Nami was admiring the ring with the girls while Ben got props from the guys, when they were approached by guards. They weren’t from the palace or Maldonia. 

“Princess Nami.”

“Yes?” 

Nami eyed the uniforms. They were grey with gold lining. The Auradon Collective. The Collective weren’t specifically assigned to any kingdom but served all of Auradon. They didn’t move without a majority of the kingdoms saying so, although some kingdoms got more votes than others. If the Collective was involved, it was a serious problem. Nami immediately got into royal mode, ready for what they had to report. 

“Princess Nami, you’re under arrest.” 

“Are you okay, _Prutia_?” Ben was by her side in an instant. “What seems to be the problem here?”

“King Benjamin, please step aside.”

“Not until you tell me why you’re trying to arrest my fiancée.” 

Thick cuffs appeared around her ankles and wrist. She recognized them from Magic History class. Designed by Sleeping Beauty’s three fairies— Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather— these were anti-magic cuffs. The princess was entirely powerless. 

“Release her now.”

“This is above you, King Ben.” 

The guards pulled her away from Ben and the others. “Princess Nami, for the practice of Shadow Magic and entertaining dark magic also known as voodoo, you have been sentenced to exile on the Isle.”

“What?!” 

The crowd was in a panic. Ben and the VKs were trying to argue with the guards. She should’ve seen it coming. It was like Nami told Ben, her and her family were in the lesser kingdoms and they didn’t take kindly to it. They couldn’t move against Nami alone, but the Collective could. It would take an appeal to stop whatever they put in motion. 

“She doesn’t practice that kind of stuff! You don’t even know her, let her go.” 

“Your sentence starts effective immediately.” The guard ignored everyone. 

Nami could feel the familiar pull of when Mama Odie would transport her to and from places. She ran as best as she could to Ben. He held her as tight as possible.

“I’m not letting you go, _Prutia_.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“I’m not letting you go.” 

Nami felt the pull getting stronger. “I love you, Ben.” 

“I lo…Nami?!” 

Ben screaming her name was the last thing she heard as she disappeared. And Ben screaming her name rang in her ears as she found herself standing alone on the Isle looking at the barrier facing Auradon.


	16. Chapter 16

“And you thought it was okay to go behind my authority and use the Auradon Collective to arrest my fiancée?!”

Ben was in an emergency meeting with all the kingdoms of Auradon. Although it was an emergency, they took their own time in traveling to the capital for it. Some taking weeks, making those that came right away forced to stay in the guest suites at the palace. 

“To schedule council business without me and then arrest my fiancée? How many of you voted yes for this?” 

Only a few of the kingdoms raised their hands, admitting to the vote. There weren’t that many and not even all their representatives voted; but they were the kingdoms with some of the largest votes and that was enough to initiate the Collective.

“That’s the problem. With all due respect, King Benjamin, we never wanted to go behind your authority but you were too involved. Your personal interest in Nami was preventing you from doing anything about it,” The Blue Fairy said. 

“Doing anything about what?”

“Your fiancée was practicing dark magic!” King Arthur yelled, stressing the word fiancée. 

“My sister ain’t never practiced no dark magic a day in her life.” James stood up from the table in rage, he was the only representative for Maldonia, Tiana and Naveen were trying to keep their kingdom together with the news of their princess' arrest. 

“Your sister clearly conjured a shadow creature!” 

“What about Pan? You never question his shadow.”

Peter nodded in agreement with James.

“Peter Pan’s shadow cannot do what Nami does. That creature she conjured was of no Neverland design. It was clearly Shadow magic.”

“Princess Nami used that to save all of Auradon,” Jasmine interjected. Aladdin agreed. 

Aladdin and Jasmine had always been supporters of Nami's and Ben’s ideas to bring about a new Auradon. Agrabah and Charmington were a few of the only large kingdoms who didn’t have any representatives vote for her imprisonment. 

“She’s no princess. She’s been exiled, titles stripped. You’d do well to remember that.” 

Ben grabbed James’ arm to stop him from lunging across the table at King Arthur. 

“King Benjamin, please don’t misunderstand…” Sleeping Beauty spoke up in an attempt to diffuse whatever was about to happen between Arthur and James. 

“We’re very grateful for everything she has done but we’ve seen what can happen when magic like that is used. It can turn sour for everyone involved. That’s why we decided on the Isle. We can’t take the risk but we appreciate all she’s done. That’s why we didn’t want to place her in prison, she can live her life freely on the Isle.” 

“On the Isle? You mean the one that half of you didn’t want to help? That same Isle where I had to fight just to give them fresh food! Where you all were perfectly content using like your waste dump.” 

Ben was amazed. They had the nerve. Nami saved their lives and they thought this was a repayment. 

“I’m sorry, we couldn’t risk it. That shadow would’ve eventually turned on us.”

“Shadow magic isn’t evil,” Ben recalled what Nami told him.

“We don’t know that. Do you have any proof? Because we’ve seen the Shadow Man and what he can do,” King Triton spoke. 

“Considering Dr. Facilier was a problem for my family, with all due respect Triton, you had no need to regard yourself with Nami.” James didn’t try to hide the disdain in his voice. 

“When your problems turn into ours, we have every right. Maybe if your parents ruled their kingdom better.”

“We rule our kingdom just fine!” James couldn’t stop from raising his voice.

“You rule a place lacking in authority where you let magic run amok with people who obviously lack the ability to control it!”

“It’s better than suppressing what some people are naturally inclined to do.”

“Natural?! You think that voodoo was natural? Your kingdom with your voodoo and hoodoo will be the death of us all if we ruled like you. But what else do you expect. Maldonia was in ruins the minute Naveen married a commoner with no noble character about her.”

“My mother was a hard worker.”

“Your mother was nothing more than a Bayou…”

“ENOUGH!” Ben roared so loud even Pan’s shadow had to cover its ears. “We’ll get you proof if that’s what you want, Mama Odie.” 

“You want us to believe the word of a, what, 200 year old blind lady who lives in a tree in the Bayou?” King Arthur scoffed. 

“She’s one of the oldest and wisest people in Auradon, second only to some of the fairies, she’s seen everything there is to know. If I bring her here and she confirms it’s not bad, you will call off the collective.” 

“Agreed.” The council members stated. 

“Oh, I wasn’t asking.” Ben called Cogswarth in. “Please escort Mama Odie here.” 

“Ben,” James spoke up, “Mama Odie passed away.”

“What?”

“Grief when we heard what happened to Nami.” 

“Her spellbook?” 

“Missing.” 

Nami must’ve still had it somewhere. 

“I’ll find it, everything she ever knew was in there. And when I bring it back, you will call off this ridiculous witch hunt. When Nami comes back, I’m disbanding the Collective,” Ben threatened. 

He knew they wouldn’t go after him. Losing Ben and Nami would send the public into a legitimate riot. 

“And you better hope she comes back okay. Because if I don’t get my princess back unharmed, you will be sorry you ever crossed me, I’m past my limit of forgiving…you’re dismissed.” 

Ben walked out before the other representatives had a chance to bow, collect their stuff, or say goodbye. He needed to get to Nami’s room and find that book.

“King Benjamin! Ben, wait!”

Ben was halfway down the corridor when Peter Pan stopped him. 

“Neverland and Wonderland always believed in you. Not everyone in there wanted to, some of the smaller kingdoms were bullied into voting.”

“Thank you, Pan.”

“She’ll be okay. She’s a stubborn fighter, that one. Have you two been in contact?”

“Only what she sees from my TV announcements. I have a feeling they aren’t giving her my letters and I know they’re withholding any of hers from me.” 

Ben had the suspicion after Cogsworth told him the mail had nothing to deliver him. Cogsworth would check multiple times a day but still nothing. They couldn’t stop what Ben said on TV, though.

“She can’t even use her shadow to talk to me.”

Ben thought back to the first time she used her shadow to communicate with him. It was right after Cotillion when Nami was sleeping over with the girls. Her shadow popped into Ben’s room to say goodnight. Scared the crap out of him because the only shadow of hers that could talk was the big, inky looking one and Ben wasn’t expecting it. 

Pan slyly passed two things to Ben, just in case others were watching somewhere. It was a pouch and a small blue jar, both filled with pixie dust. 

“I heard about the severing. Find a way to get the pouch to her. She’ll know what to do.”

“Thank you, Peter.” Ben pocketed the pixie dust. “Really, thank you.”

Ben took the necklace that held the key to Nami’s room, hidden underneath his shirt, from around his neck and unlocked her door. He refused to let anyone else come into it. The room felt dead. Ben hadn’t touched anything yet, hadn’t moved a thing and yet it felt like no one lived there for years. The bed didn’t even have a dent in the pillows, Nami stayed over in his room so often her bed was virtually untouched. 

“Where’d you put that book, _Prutia_?” Ben muttered to himself. 

Before he could even start to look, Mal walked past the open door. 

“Oh, Ben. They need you, right now, to sign off the preparations for VK Day on Saturday.” 

Mal placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. 

“We’ll get her back, but right now your kingdom needs you.” 

“I know… Okay,” Ben breathed out. “You said the VK Day forms?”

Ben locked up Nami’s room and followed Mal to finish everything that needed to be done. 

“Hey, Mal?” 

Ben gave Mal the pouch of pixie dust. He no longer trusted sending things to Nami the normal way, things didn’t seem to reach her and this was important. 

“Can you find a way to get that to NaNa? Unnoticed.” 

Mal pocketed the bag. “Okay, Ben. I’m on it.” 

* * *

Nami watched a rerun of Ben’s latest speech on a chunky box television with a large crack in the screen. 

“Change is being made slowly; but it’s being made. Everyone on the Isle, hang in there. _Prutia_ , hang in there.” 

She turned off the TV and went to take a shower and change. As Nami slipped on her shoes, she accidentally touched the ankle brace causing it to beep. 

“Oh shut it, I’m not trying to take you off.” 

The anti-magic cuffs were gone, everyone had learned of how she broke the connection with her shadow to pixie dust. She regretted that decision now but at the time thought it was the right thing to do, to show her shadow she wasn’t trying to suppress it any more. 

The cuffs were gone but the brace was her new keeper, tracking her every move on the Isle. And if anything hit it too hard or her fingers brushed against it, it would beep like crazy— alerting someone in Auradon no doubt. 

Nami reached up and lightly shook the girl on the top bunk of the bunk bed in their small shared room.

“Come on, Diz. Up. Breakfast time.” 

Dizzy groaned but slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Nami was staying with Dizzy and Lady Tremaine. She would sometimes help Dizzy in the salon when she wasn’t working around the Isle. Dizzy came down from the top bunk and they both headed into the tiny dining room— really it was the obnoxiously small kitchen with a table and chairs in it. Dizzy and Lady Tremaine made good business but they were frequently robbed, an older lady and a child were easy targets. The robbings had slowed down a bit but they needed to save all the money they could for real needs not just more space. 

Nami grabbed the cereal and poured out a bowl for her and Dizzy. She was grateful for Ben getting the supply shipments enforced. Granted, the cereal was slightly stale and the least popular basic brand in Auradon. But it was something relatively fresh and better than spoiled milk and molded grains. Plus Dizzy liked it. 

“You have your application finished?” Nami asked her as they ate. 

Dizzy was applying to be one of the children chosen to attend Auradon Prep. It was the plan Nami and Ben were putting into motion. VK Day was going to happen every three months. It wasn’t fully what she wanted but it was a start that the other kingdoms could agree with. Ben had final say but he wasn’t trying to create multiple problems in Auradon by not considering the positions of the other kingdoms. It was a fine line to try and balance. It wasn’t bad she supposed, it would give the new kids time to adjust before bringing another set. 

“Yep. Filled in and ready.” 

“Good. I’m doing work today, don’t wait for me for lunch okay? I’ll be back tonight.” 

Nami washed out their bowl and left it to dry on the counter. Dizzy stopped Nami before she could get to the door. 

“You forgot this.” Dizzy held out the tiara Nami gave her from her first visit to the Isle. 

“Dizzy, I told you that’s yours. I don’t even have a use for any crowns now.” 

It was true. The crown that was still on her head when they exiled her was gone. She had sold it to get money when Lady Tremaine got robbed. She wouldn’t accept it and took Nami to get the tiara back; but it had already been broken into pieces for other things. So she left without it and Tremaine told her to pocket the money.

“Every time I offer you say no…” Dizzy stood on the chair to place the crown on her head. 

“You’re supposed to wear it Nami, it’s yours. Besides, don’t princesses wear their crown whenever they’re out on royal business.”

“I’m not a princess. I’ve been removed from all positions in Maldonia.” She tried to keep her voice level. 

“You’re the Isle’s _prutia_. And prutias wear crowns on official royal business.” 

“Okay, Diz… And the plural of _prutia_ is _prutiade_.” 

Nami grabbed a large cloth satchel and headed out the door. The Isle was a little less gray today, the dark storm clouds had gone away. The Isle was never sunny clear skies but this light gray was better than nothing. Nami walked the Isle. It’s what she did since she’d been there. Helped people and stroll around the Isle— making sure to avoid the area where Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Cruella stayed… and Ursula’s chip shoppe. 

Today’s walk felt awkward. The crown on her head felt heavy and Isle residents bowed and curtsied as they greeted her upon seeing the crown. It should’ve made Nami feel more royal but it only served to remind her that she had those titles stripped away. That they said she had no home. 

“I’ll take a coffee.” 

Nami didn’t even know if the goblin that worked at the coffee stand understood. The first time she ordered, it was completely wrong. And every time after that. The goblin handed her a cola. She was impressed that he gave her a straw, she didn’t know that was now on the Auradon supply ship.

“Yep, still wrong… thanks, anyway.” Nami slapped down some coins on the counter and walked away. 

“Oh, _Prutia_!” 

The voice didn’t say her name but she knew it was referring to her. The Isle had taken to calling her ‘Prutia’ after Ben’s first TV announcement, addressing her. They asked what it meant and after being told, the name stuck. 

An application was shoved in her hand when Nami turned around. The person, who she didn’t recognize— most likely a henchman for a villain, muttered a thanks and walked away. Nami put the application in her bag and headed towards the orphanage. She smiled as she saw the gold placard stating Carlos’ Orphanage. She walked in and dropped her bag behind the receptionist desk before walking into the dining hall. 

“Hello, Miss Nami.” 

“Hello, Edgar. It’s cola today.” 

She handed the former butler the rest of the soda for him to drink. Despite not being the best with kittens, Edgar was very good with children and was in charge of the orphanage. Nami set the stacks of plates and cups near the front of the dining hall. 

“Menu?” Nami asked as she stood in front of the chalkboard outside the hall. 

“Breakfast, biscuits and Creme de la Edgar. Lunch for the young ones, tomato soup. Dinner, fish and greens.”

She wrote down the menu as Edgar said. 

“You know the kids asked about a rec room? With TVs and those games you have back at school!” Edgar called out as he fished the biscuits out of the oven. 

Nami frowned. “Auradon would never send those over.”

“That’s what I tried to tell them. The Isle isn’t meant to become paradise… food is ready.” 

“Children! Time to eat!” Nami yelled as she rang the large bell. 

Children, some still in pajamas, ran downstairs. Nami joined Edgar behind the serving counter. Edgar poured them the drink and she placed two biscuits on their plates, earning a ‘thank you, Prutia’ as each kid walked away to sit down. 

“Does everyone have a form for VK Day?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay. If anyone needs help with reading it, I’ll be at the desk until it’s time for you to go to school. Don’t skip! The goblins tell me everything.” 

The last part was a lie. Edgar gave her a look knowing full well she didn’t understand goblin. Nami sat down at her desk going over the books. The Auradon shipment was coming today. She’d have to stop by the docks and get first dibs on supplies that the orphanage was running out of. It was almost time for school for the kids old enough. 

“ _Prutia_ Nami?”

She looked up from her writing to see one of the kids holding an application. 

“Can you look over this for me?”

“Of course I can.”

She scanned the application. Everything seemed decent. All correct spelling, good answers. Nami laughed when she saw that listed under ‘Favorite Activities’ was skipping rocks, that was her and her brothers favorite too. 

“Yeah. It looks good, TC. I think you have a chance.” She handed back the application without second thought. 

“I’m not TC,” the child laughed. 

“Huh…” she looked up. 

“Right, right I didn’t mean to say TC, Sam.” Nami rubbed her face in stress. “Sorry, I’m just preoccupied. You better get going before you’re late.”

She watched Sam run out the doors, he looked remarkably like her brother. She had been surviving on the Isle but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t feel pain thinking about her brothers.


	17. Chapter 17

“Everyone on the Isle, hang in there. _Prutia_ , hang in there.” 

Queen Leah turned off the television. 

“‘Hang in there Prutia.’ He says it every speech! Dark magic and he’s still infatuated with her! How’d you let him get away?” 

“I don’t know, Grandma,” Audrey said dejectedly. 

Her grandparents had pulled her out of school for an extended spa vacation and they were resting in their room before a six o’clock facial. 

“A lifetime of plans. Gone. Our family status. Gone. Audrey, you were supposed to be his queen. You were meant to marry him so you could rule Auradon.” 

Queen Leah and King Stefan were disappointed. They had almost won the election to be overarching leaders of Auradon but had lost to Beast and Belle. They were used to ruling and had never been second. It was an unspoken agreement, they felt, that their granddaughter would be with Belle’s son. They wouldn’t stay second. 

“Your mother could land a man in her sleep.”

“Okay, Grandma! I get it. I failed… you know I wanted this too. I wanted to be ruler, it’s not like I was okay with it happening.” 

Queen Leah grabbed her hand. “There’s still a chance, then. She’s been stripped of her titles and exiled. Get Ben back and you can be leader of Auradon.” 

“I don’t think it’ll work. He’s clearly in love with her…” Audrey thought about it. “But if I want to lead I’ve got to try.”

“That’s my granddaughter.” 

“Grandma, we’re going to have to cut this vacation a little short. I think it’s time to go back to Auradon Prep, Benny-boo needs a new queen.” 

* * *

“Are you staying for soup? It’ll be ready in forty.” 

“No, Edgar. I’ve got some other stuff to do.” 

Nami placed the book in her bag and unlocked the safety deposit box in the desk drawer to get money for supplies. 

“Edgar. Are you sure you don’t want to apply?”

“The kids need me here, Princess, but thank you.” 

“Okay. Well, I’ll be back soon. See you later, Edgar.” 

“You take care, Miss Nami.” 

She had to take the long way to avoid Ursula’s chip shoppe but she was fine with that. Running into Harry Hook and Gil was not something on the top of her to-do list. The scar on her cheek never healed properly and she didn’t want another one. Nami made it to the arcade managed by Dragon Hall’s former headmaster, Dr. Facilier. 

“You think I got a chance?” Dr. Facilier sat across from her, rubbing his knees nervously as she went over his application. 

“It all done look good to me. ‘Specially the essay part about how you’ve changed and all.”

“You think your policy gon’ happen?” 

“I don’t know. But if Ben’s already on board with bringing kids over, adults shouldn’t be too hard either.” 

Nami had been going around the Isle with handmade applications for adults. They mimicked the kids’ VK Day forms. She had seen how some people on the Isle didn’t deserve to be there. They were just associated with the wrong crowd or made choices they had come regret. It wasn’t like no one made decisions they didn’t regret. She’d been collecting their applications and holding them in her bag. She planned on getting them to Ben somehow. 

“You believe that? Auradon will accept it?” 

“People like you and Smee don’t deserve to be here. You’ve done your time.” 

“You don’t deserve to be here either, Nami. I’m sorry for ever causing your family trouble.”

“You’ve said sorry to me multiple times now, it’s good… sign right here and the application’s finished.” 

“You think my mama will want to see me? Haven’t seen her years, she should know she’s got grandkids.” Facilier drew his fancy signature on the application at the bottom. 

“I think Mama Odie will be glad to see you’ve changed.”

Nami spoke the truth. She knew Mama Odie would be happy to see Dr. Facilier has turned a new leaf. Somewhere in his life, the Dr. turned to dark magic and went a separate direction from his mother.

“Trickster conman to former headmaster.” Facilier laughed out. “Bet the other side didn’t see that coming.”

Dr. Facilier’s daughter, Celia, came strolling into the arcade. She gave Nami a hug before giving her dad one. Celia pulled out her application for Nami to check over. 

“You misspelled this.” She pointed to part of Celia's essay. 

“That’s on purpose. Makes me look more pitiful.” 

Nami rolled her eyes but smiled and high-fived the little girl. “Always a hustle, ain’t there? Math homework, give it.”

“School’s over in two weeks. Can’t I live a little, it’s practically summer.” 

“That don’t give you an excuse to slack off. Homework.” 

Celia pulled out the work for Nami to check. Maybe it’s cause they both came from the Bayou or because she was the same age as TC but Celia was like her little sister. 

“Have you heard from Ben?”

“Directly? No.” She handed Celia her work back. 

“The VKs? You know they’re coming for the applications tomorrow.”

“No. And I’m not going with you and Dizzy tomorrow.” 

“What?”

“I don’t think I can face them. Not right now when I can’t leave. You and Dizzy do good tomorrow, I’ll root for you.” 

“You can’t be afraid to see them,” Dr. Facilier stepped in. 

“What am I supposed to do?! I’m stuck here. I’ve got no magic, no shadow. And even if I did, I’m stuck on the Isle.”

“Tell me how you’d be stuck.”

“This damn brace.” Nami shook the leg with the ankle brace on. “It keeps me here.”

“Says who?”

“Says the three fairies that designed it. I’m bound to the Isle now, even if the barrier opens, it won’t let me go through. I don’t have that kind of magic to stop it.”

“We saw you at Cotillion. You strong, girl.”

“Not strong enough. Three full fledged fairies versus a newly practiced Shadow girl… who wins? I’ve got to go, the ship docks tonight.” 

She took Dr. Facilier’s application to put in her bag. She gave both the Dr. and Celia a hug before heading out the arcade. 

“For what it’s worth.” Dr. Facilier’s words made Nami stop and turn to look. “I’d place all my money on the Shadow Girl any day.” 

It was sundown when the ship finally pulled into the docks. Nami watched as the ship entered the barrier and parked itself at the dock. No one paid her any mind as she got on the deck. She’d been supply fishing so often, they were used to it. The ship workers would give her sorry looks as she walked aboard. They told Nami at first how they didn’t support the decision of her exile. They tried not to stare; but she could feel them look at the ankle brace on her foot every time it beeped as she waded through all the supplies. 

She picked up school stuff and food. It took Nami forever to get supplies. Every time she filled her hands with stuff, she had to walk it off the ship and place it in the wheelbarrow that was stored at the dock. Someone threw out a stuffed bear. Nami was used to play things being dropped off but they were usually worn out, Auradon still had issues sending new toys. 

This bear wasn’t worn out though. Nami went to pick it up so she could give it to one of the orphans. When she picked up the bear, there was engraving on the feet. The right one had her parents and brothers’ names and the left one had a lilypad. Nami could’ve cried right then and there. It was from her family. The bear also gave her a new type of hope. If they could finally get a bear across maybe they could start getting other stuff to her. 

Nami arrived back to Lady Tremaine’s apartment after dark. She finished putting up the supplies in the orphanage and was finally done for the day. She clutched the bear in her hand as she opened the door. Nami entered the kitchen to fix something but there was already a bowl of cold cream pasta on the table. 

“Thanks, Diz,” Nami said to herself. She meant to come back for dinner but everything took longer than expected. 

Nami sat down at the table and ate the cold pasta, there was no microwave in the apartment, while drawing wedding plans in a green sketchbook Dizzy gave her. That’s how she kept herself busy when there was no work, designing her wedding with poor drawings and lots of writing to explain them. Her hand holding the fork tensed up and she watched the veins turn black. 

“You know I can’t do anything.” Nami said looking at her hand. “I’d let you roam if I could. Ain’t no way here I can use you so please calm down.” 

There was no way to use her magic so she was back to suppressing it, to poisoning herself, but this time by force. Nami watched the whole hand turn black, like at Cotillion, before becoming normal.

“I’m going to die on this Isle.”

Nami had resolved herself to that the first time she noticed the black veins when she had arrived. 


	18. Chapter 18

It was VK Day. Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie were preparing to collect applications from the Isle. 

“If you guys see her…” 

“Tell her you love her. We got it, Ben. And we’ll see her.” Mal was on a video call with Ben who had to be in Camelot for business. 

“Ben!” Jay appeared over Mal’s shoulder. “She should be getting it soon. We got it covered.” 

Mal and Jay fist-bumped. 

“Okay. Thank you. I’ll see you guys soon okay?” 

The VKs got in the car and watched the bridge extend as they drove to the Isle. The VKs went around the whole Isle collecting applications but there was no sign of Nami. Carlos stopped by the orphanage, he figured she’d be there a lot, and there was still no sign of her. They didn’t have time to look for her anymore. They were back at the front side of the Isle to make their announcement on who’s been chosen. 

“Who wants to go? You? You?” Mal asked the crowd. 

The crowd called out to be chosen. 

“If everyone would give us a moment, we’ll be right back.”

The VKs assessed all the applications and deliberated. When they were satisfied, they came back out. 

“First of all, let me say I can’t believe this day has finally arrived!” Evie greeted the crowd warmly. “I honestly wish we could take you all with us, and someday soon maybe we can.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna be back so many times, you guys will get sick of us,” Mal said. 

“Can we get a drumroll please? It is my honor to announce the first person chosen: my sweet, sweet friend… Dizzy!” 

“Next, son of Smee. Come on, Squeaky!” Carlos called over one of Smee’s twins. 

“Alright, my turn. Of course, we couldn’t separate the twins… get over here, Squirmy.” Jay clapped the other twin on the back. 

“And last but certainly not least,” Mal started. “We all picked this girl because we agreed she could use just a touch of Fairy Godmother’s Goodness class… Celia!” 

“That’s right, I’m bad.” Celia said flipping her hair as she went to join the VKs. 

“We’ll be back for you guys in a few days, once the transcripts transfer, okay? Pack your stuff, your own stuff, and say goodbye. See you soon.” Jay gave all the kids a hug and they left. 

Nami heard the fanfare of VK Day from outside her bedroom. She was upstairs sorting her own set of applications. She was separating them into piles from: immediate acceptance, acceptance for consideration, and unlikely without more reform. More villains applied than Nami had expected. The kids were eager, but the adults she assumed had resolved themselves to being on the Isle till they die. Of course a bunch still chose to stick to their wicked ways, but people wanted a change. 

“Nami! Nami!” Dizzy came running in excitedly. She crashed onto the bed messing up the piles. 

“Diz.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I can always re-separate them.”

“I got chosen! I made it to Auradon Prep! Celia too.”

“That’s great Dizzy! You know what? I think this calls for a celebration, I’m gonna make you and Celia a cake. Ever had a fresh one before?”

“Nami.” Dizzy handed her a note. “Jay slipped this in my pocket.” 

Nami opened the note. It was only a few words but it was from Ben: _**Pan said you would know what to do with it. I love you, Prutia. I’ll see you soon.**_

What the hell did that even mean? But it was from Ben and that’s all that mattered. Nami pocketed the note and headed to the store to get supplies for Dizzy and Celia’s cake. On her way back to the apartment, she stopped at the usual coffee stand. 

“Am I gonna get a coffee today?” 

The goblin grunted. Nami rested the grocery bag on the counter as the goblin had its back to her making whatever drink it was. 

“So I see we’re feeling chatty today. Well then, how was your day G? Can I call you, G? I would say the full name on your tag but I don’t think it would come out sounding very right. My day’s been pretty alright actually. Both my sisters made it into Auradon Prep… is that actually coffee for once?”

The goblin turned back around with a doubled cup and a caution hot lid. He might’ve actually gotten the order right. 

“ _Prutia._ ” The goblin grunted out. 

Nami couldn’t hide the shock on her face. She placed the coins in her hand on the counter and choked out a ‘thank you.’ Nami felt her palm heat up as she grabbed the cup, it almost made her pull back. It felt hot as hell. She set down the cup on the counter, near the back so it wouldn’t spill, and began to take out the ingredients for Dizzy and Celia’s cake. She planned to have it done before seven so they could invite Dr. Facilier and Celia to dinner as well. 

It wasn’t easy mixing by hand but Nami was steady working the wooden spoon through the batter. She hummed the song Ben sang at her public proposal. Her arm tensed up as she stirred. 

“No. Please no.”

“Nami?! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Dizzy!” She called out to the girl in the bedroom. “Just get to the salon. You don’t want to be late for the Queen of Hearts’ appointment.” 

“Right. Wouldn’t want her to go all ‘Off With Your Head’.” 

Nami didn’t look back as Dizzy said bye and walked out the door. Nami was too busy clutching the bowl of cake mix. Her veins all over were pulsing black. 

“Come on, Nami. Not today. You aren’t dying today.” 

She may have resolved herself to her fate on the Isle; but today wasn’t the time. She had planned to see Celia and Dizzy get off this island and she wasn’t going before that happened. Tears welled up in her eyes. She watched her hands turn black and then watched it slowly creep up her arms. 

“No!” 

The black slowly receded and her hands went back to normal. Her breathing was heavy. She went to go back to stirring the batter. And then suddenly, she started coughing, something black landing in the batter. Nami went to the sink and hung her head over it as she kept coughing. Nami watched as what she could only describe as black blood land in the sink basin with every cough. Her whole body tensed and she fell to the floor. Nami struggled to breathe as she just twitched on the floor. 

* * *

Mal was on the back balcony of the palace with binoculars. She was looking over all the waters when Ben walked up to her. 

“Not a tentacle in sight.” 

“I think if Uma was up to something, it’d be done by now.”

“No, Ben, I know how villains think. And I don’t trust Uma as far as I can throw her. She’s gonna wait until our defenses are down and then that’s when she’s gonna strike.” 

Mal picked up the binoculars again, “I really wish I had time to go do a dragon flyover, I could go much higher.”

“Well you can’t be everywhere at once. Besides, I’ve got your back.” Ben motioned to the palace guards on the roof looking out with their own binoculars. 

“You need more guards.” Mal went back to looking. 

“Then I will get you more guards…do you think Nami got it?” Ben leaned on the balcony railing. 

“I’m sure she did, Ben. She’s probably conjuring up her shadow right now. You should’ve seen the Isle. They love NaNa. I’ve never heard the word ‘Prutia’ so many times from someone other than you. She’s done some good over there.” 

“That sounds like her. Mal? I need a favor. After today, could you hold the fort down for me? Take over some meetings, just for two or three days. I need time to find her book.” 

“Of course, Ben. I’m not your royal advisor for nothing.” 

“Thank you. And don’t stay out here too long, we leave for the kids at noon.” 

Ben left the balcony to head back to Auradon Prep for the other VKs. 

When Ben got to the school, he immediately walked towards Nami’s room. Before he could get there, Audrey stopped him. 

“Benny-boo.”

“Oh, wow. Audrey, I didn’t know you were back.”

“Summer school, apparently extended vacations are frowned upon here.” 

“Ha. Yeah, Fairy Godmother is a stickler about missing. Hey, Audrey, I’ve got to go.”

“Wait, Ben. I heard about what happened to Nami. I’m so sorry that happened to you. All the kingdoms are talking about it. About what you’re going to do now.” 

“What?”

“About what you’re going to do for queen. I heard they stripped her of her titles too. All of Auradon is expecting an answer.”

“It’s still her. It’s never been a question for me. Audrey, I’d love to talk more but I seriously need to go. I’ll catch you later okay?” Ben left Audrey in the hallway. 

Nami’s room was a mess as Ben searched every corner for the book. 

“Where is it? Come on, NaNa, where did you put it?” 

“Ben, we’ve got to go.” 

Jay was sent to collect Ben. All the VKs knew he’d be there no question. Whenever he had free time, which with all the commotion going on wasn’t much, Ben had tried to look for the book. Even when he only had time to nap, Ben stayed in Nami’s room at the school to sleep. 

“It’s noon already?”

“Yeah. The kids are waiting.” 

Ben straightened himself up and followed Jay to the limo.


	19. Chapter 19

Dizzy looked at Nami asleep at their kitchen table. She had been sleeping there for the past couple of nights, staying up into the early hours after working at the orphanage, sorting applications for the adults and making lists of things the Isle needed. The was the first time Dizzy had seen her still asleep; she must’ve finally just dropped. 

“Bye, Nami.” Dizzy hugged the girl but she didn’t stir. 

Dizzy, with Lady Tremaine, headed out the apartment to start her new life in Auradon. 

“Do you have everything?” Lady Tremaine asked when they arrived to the limo. 

Dizzy threw her stuff in the trunk. “Yes, Grandma.” 

“Everything?” Lady Tremaine held up Dizzy’s glue gun. The girl grabbed it and then hugged her grandma. 

“She’s at our apartment. Down the street, first building, three floors up. Number twenty-three,” Dizzy said to Ben who was looking around. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

Ben left the VKs at the limo and followed Dizzy’s instructions to their place. It wasn’t too hard to find Nami, the apartment wasn’t big and she was just sleeping at the kitchen table. She didn’t stir when he called her name. There was a small light flickering under the table, he didn’t have to get close to see it was the ankle brace. When Ben actually approached, he could see the tips of her fingers were black as well as part of the veins showing in her hands. She had told him enough that Ben knew what it meant. 

“Shit, Nami.” 

Ben saw the doubled up coffee cup on the counter. She must not have touched it yet. Ben took the out the first one and grabbed the small pouch of pixie dust that was hidden in the bottom cup. He placed it on the table right in front of her. He knew he had to get back. Ben placed his crown on her head. 

“I’ve got to go, _Prutia_. I’ll be back, I promise.” Ben kissed the scar on her cheek. 

As he started to walk away, Ben’s fingers brushed against some papers on the table. 

“Hmm?”

Ben looked at the papers. They looked like the VK Day forms but at the top was written ‘Adult Rehabilitation and Relocation’. Next to the stack was a list of things for the Isle and a green book. Ben scooped up everything and headed back to the limo. 

“What’s that?” Evie asked when he got back. 

“Nami’s work. Come on let’s go.” 

Everyone piled into the back of the limo and began to drive back to the front of the Isle. 

“When we get to Auradon, you’ve got to try ice cream.” Evie told Dizzy.

“And go swimming?”

“Of course. I can take you to the Enchanted Lake.”

“I can’t believe I get to live with you in your very own castle!”

“Well, it’s just a little starter.” 

Jay struggled to drive as one of Smee’s twins, Squeaky, held on to his arm for dear life. 

“Ever thought about playing sports?” 

While Squeaky panicked in the front, Squirmy was in the back where Carlos was showing him different candies. Celia pulled out her deck of tarot cards and turned to Ben. 

“Pick a card… you’re going to be a wise and brave king.” Celia said holding up the card. 

“He already is,” Mal said looking out at the Isle. 

“See? The cards never lie.” 

Celia stuck out a hand. Her eyes opened in surprise as Ben fished out his wallet and handed her a twenty. Nami was right, he was generous. She was expecting five dollars at the most. The barrier opened as the limo drove through. In Auradon, on the big screen, the citizens could see the limo with the kids. 

“The only thing they should be opening that barrier for is putting Uma back in. Not letting more villains out,” Queen Leah muttered. 

They watched on the screen as Hades ran to the barrier before it could close and stuck out a hand, holding his magic ember. 

Evie was the one to see Hades from the back window of the limo. “It’s Hades. Stop the car, he’s trying to escape!” 

Jay stopped the limo immediately and everyone ran out. 

“I am a god!” Hades yelled. “I don’t belong here!” 

Carlos, Jay, and Ben ran to push him back but Hades zapped them with his ember. The boys fell to the ground. Mal’s eyes turned bright green as she transformed into a dragon. Hades blasted Mal with the ember. She struggled against him. In Auradon, the crowd watched in horror as Hades blasted Mal. 

“Okay everyone. Do not panic…” Fairy Godmother tried to tell the crowd. But when Mal dipped once from the effect of the ember, the crowd went into a frenzy.

“Okay, and we’re panicking. Bibbidi-Bobbidi run!” 

Mal pulled out fire deep from within and directed towards Hades. Hades fell back and the barrier closed up. 

“Mal, are you okay?” Evie asked her friend when Mal turned human again. 

“No. He was draining all my magic with the ember. I felt all my power draining away.”

“You’re safe now, M. He’s back where he belongs.” 

“Yeah… for now,” Mal said as they watched Hades walk off. 

“We should go.” Jay ushered everyone back to the car. 

* * *

Nami's eyes fluttered open and she realized it was daylight. 

“Shit, Diz and Celia!” 

Nami ran out of the apartment, hearing something hit the floor behind her. She didn’t stop to look behind, she'd just pick up whatever it was when she got back. 

“No, crap, I’m late.” 

Nami ran to where she knew the limo would be. It was gone. They left. 

“I missed it.” 

She couldn’t let herself be upset for too long. Dizzy, Celia, and the VKs were gone. Nami had work to do there and had already wasted time oversleeping. She needed to finish up her list of things the Isle needed and then had to find out a way to smuggle the papers to Ben. If her family did it one way with the teddy bear maybe she could send papers back the other way. Nami stopped at the coffee stand. 

“Can I test my luck once more with a coffee?”

The goblin grunted and handed her a cup. She took a swig and scrunched her nose. 

“Steamed milk with cinnamon… yep, knew it was a one time thing. Thanks, anyway.” 

Nami entered the apartment. The papers were gone from the table. And a small green pouch was in their place. She set down the cup and went to grab the pouch. She almost pulled back with how hot it felt. Nami opened it up to see pixie dust. 

“What the hell?” 

Nami moved to sit down at the chair when she saw Ben’s crown on the floor. Ben came to the Isle? He had been here? Did he take the papers? Nami picked up the crown off the floor and set it on the table next to the dust. Ben’s note made sense now. She opened the bag of dust enough to grab some. Nami rubbed the dust between her hands watching it slowly be absorbed by her palms. She felt her hands shake a little and then the familiar black shadow appeared, sitting in the chair across from Nami. She clapped her hands, ready for business. The princess back. 

“Let’s find, Ben.” 

She knew she could use the shadow to communicate, she’d done it before. 

“How far can you go?” 

The shadow disappeared into the floor. Her eyes stared at an unidentifiable space in the air, Nami could see through her shadow’s eyes. And what she saw was water. She could get it off the Isle. 

“Farther.”

The shadow took one step and disappeared. 

“No! Dammit.” 

Nami's head fell back and she slammed a fist on the table. She wasn’t giving up. She was going to go again. Nami grabbed more dust and rubbed it between her palms. The same thing happened. And again a third time, fourth, and fifth. She could only get it as far as the water. 

“Why isn’t it working…” 

Nami looked at the shadow across from her. It opened its mouth and croaked out the words ‘Shadow Man’. How hadn’t she thought about it? Nami knocked harshly on Dr. Facilier’s door. The man answered the door. 

“It’s about eleven at night, what are you doing here?”

The shadow appeared from behind her and she held up the pouch of pixie dust. 

“You did it Shadow Girl.”

“I need your help. This thing needs to make it to Auradon.” 

Dr. Facilier ushered Nami in. 

* * *

“Um, miss. The museum closes soon.” The security guard approached Audrey.

“Of course, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

Audrey stared at the glass case in front of her. It was holding the Queen of Auradon’s crown. The crown was used for ceremonies, like weddings. It was supposed to hers not Nami’s. The crown taunted her. Audrey felt her herself get angrier and angrier. She couldn’t even get Ben to talk to her for more than five minutes; he was still hopeful for Nami. How was she supposed to rule Auradon if she couldn’t get a decent conversation with him? 

“This should be mine. Where’s my happy ending?” 

Audrey heard him name being called. But it didn’t sound like anyone she knew, it didn’t sound like the security guard either. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a green orb. She followed the voice and the orb. It led her to where Maleficent’s scepter was stored. The green orb settled into the staff. Audrey paused. In the orb of the scepter she could see herself as queen. Audrey smiled darkly. She didn’t need to woo Ben back to rule Auradon. She could just force his hand. Audrey touched the top of the staff. It was so sharp it pricked her finger, a drop of her blood dripped onto the orb. The scepter was hers. 

* * *

Ben was in Nami’s room. He didn’t know what to do anymore, he had looked through her whole room for the book. Ben was now putting everything back, cleaning up the room he destroyed. He picked up her crowns from the floor and put them back on the shelf. When everything was cleaned up, Ben sat down at her desk. He had all the papers that she had spread out on her desk. 

Ben went through the papers, starting with the applications. Nami had markings all over them about good candidates. Ben smiled going through them. Of course she would still do work while on the Isle. There was a reason everyone there seemed to love her, a reason they all called her ‘Prutia’. Ben wasn’t even mad the whole Isle stole his nickname for her. He would get the application she deemed immediate acceptance to Mal and Fairy Godmother to overlook while he drew up legislation plans and contracts to set it in motion. 

Ben set the application aside and picked up the green book. He flipped through it. It was a bunch of bad drawings, Nami never could draw well. Ben read the captions around the only actual good drawing he could find: **_Four tiered wedding cake. Two of Ben’s flavors two of mine. Chocolate, Lemon, Vanilla, Raspberry. Sweet whipped cream. Ask Mrs. Potts._**

Ben looked at the pages more carefully, reading the captions:

 _ **Venue:** _Wedding - Cathedral. Reception - Auradon’s entrance that faces the Isle. **_Guest List_ :** basically the whole kingdom. **_Reception:_** just family and Auradon students. **_Maid of honor:_** Lonnie. **_Bridesmaids:_** Mal, Evie, Dizzy, Celia. _**Groomsmen:**_ Ben can pick but James has to be one. **_Ring bearer:_** Ben’s choice. _**Flower girl:**_ TC, no question. _**Wedding Dress:**_ the one in Evie’s sketchbook. _**Honeymoon:**_ Undecided. Wonderland? Agrabah? 

Ben’s tears hit the pages. She had the whole thing planned out. Ben felt like a failure. She was supposed to be back by now, he was supposed to have gotten her out by now and he couldn’t even do that. 

“Ben?” 

Ben jumped a little as something grabbed his hand. Ben looked over to see a black, inky shadow standing on the other side of the desk. It wiped the tears from his face.

“Nami?”

“Ben? I can’t keep the shadow there long. There’s not enough dust on this side.” The shadow’s voice moved but the sound that came out was purely Nami’s voice.

“Wait.” Ben pulled out the small jar he kept in her desk. “Pan gave me this as well.” 

The shadow pulled something from its mouth. It was a small ball of ink. The shadow placed the ball in the jar where the pixie dust attached to it. Ben figured that must be how she tethered the shadow to something. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Lady Tremaine and Dizzy let me stay with them. And Dr. Facilier helped me a lot too.”

“Dr. Facilier?”

“Yeah, he’s actually next to me right now. He showed me how to take the shadow farther.”

“I got your stuff. The list and the applications…they’re good ideas. I can’t wait for you to show it to everyone.”

“I can’t leave Ben. I know you saw the brace.”

“They Council said with proof they’d have to let you go. They think shadow magic is evil because they have no proof of it being otherwise—”

“Then Mama Odie!”

“ _Prutia…_ ” Ben hesitated. It was going to be heartbreaking for Nami to find out; but, Dr. Facilier was also there. Ben knew it would be devastating when he knew. 

“ _Prutia_ , Mama Odie passed away.” 

The shadow grew silent. 

“Nami? _Prutia_ , I need to know where you put that spellbook.”

“I, I don’t know.”

“What?” 

“The shadow takes care of it… I’ve got to go Ben, I have to do work in the morning. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No, wait! Nami… Dammit!” Ben watched as the shadow disappeared. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ben had no time to think about where the shadow would put the spellbook because he was called in to a meeting. It was small. Just his parents, Fairy Godmother, and Mal.

“The people are in a panic about Hades,” Beast said. “He almost got out. Who knows what would’ve happened if he had escaped. We can’t risk having another villain loose.”

“I really feel like this is my fault. I’m supposed to protect Auradon,” Mal said looking at her hands.

“You did, Mal. You do protect Auradon.”

“Every time we open the barrier, we’re exposed to danger, son. Maleficent, Uma, Hades.”

Ben’s phone rang. “One second… hello… Maleficent’s scepter and the queen’s crown have been stolen.”

“Uma.”

“We don’t know that, dad.”

“When the people hear this, they’ll never want to leave their houses,” Belle said, slightly panicked. “What do we tell them? Mal… you know the Isle, what do we do? How do we keep evil out of Auradon?”

“I think there’s only one way to guarantee their safety. And that means there can be no more going in and out… we have to close the barrier. Forever.”

Ben shook his head as everyone in the room agreed. “No…no.”

Ben walked out of the room. Mal ran after him.

“Hey, I do not want to take away your dream because it was so beautiful.”

“What about the kids, Mal? What about Nami? Am I supposed to let her rot there… you know she was even making plans to get some of the adults off. Are we supposed to leave all of them? Leave her?”

“I know you had plans for the Isle but as king what is your duty?”

“… to protect Auradon.”

“I know what this means, Ben. And I’m not prepared to accept it, I just think we have no other choice. We have to do what’s right by Auradon. I just don’t think we would forgive ourselves is something bad happened.”

Ben said nothing, he just nodded slightly and walked off.

* * *

“Well who else knows about the crown and scepter?” Evie asked. Mal had come to her starter castle/design studio.

“Just you. People are scared enough as is. This would make it worse. We have to employ these entirely new security measures.”

“Will this delay us bringing over more VKs?”

“We’re talking about closing the barrier forever.”

“But you said no,” Evie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean, the four of us are here living our dreams and we finally get to share that. What could be more important than that?”

“Yeah. I know. But security, maybe peace of mind in Auradon…”

“Is that what they’re thinking? M, were they seriously thinking that no one will ever go in and out the Isle again? What about the kids we just brought? We said they could go back and visit any time? What about Nami, she’s still not with us.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“M, I’m so glad you took up royal advisor again. That we have you there to speak for us Isle kids. Thank you for telling me.” Evie gave Mal a hug.

* * *

“Children! Breakfast!”

She had headed to the orphanage early that day. Nami left Dr. Facilier to his mourning, apologizing profusely because she didn’t know Ben would say his mother died. Nami ate with the children at their tables, breakfast at the apartment was boring without Dizzy. Some of the kids were playing with her shadow, the smaller version that worked like Pan’s, although the kids loved the big one. Now that it was tied to the jar back in her room, she could let it roam whenever and not have to worry about running out of dust.

“Okay, go out and play everyone. And listen to Mr. Edgar!” she said after all the kids placed their dishes on the cart for her to wheel back into the kitchens.

The big shadow dried the dishes as Nami washed them. She looked at her shadow. Nami untied the pouch of pixie dust that hung around her neck. She took out just a pinch of the little she had left and rubbed it between her palms. Nami hoped this would work, otherwise, she was just wasting the most precious item she currently owned. She set out a cup in front of the shadow. Nami did what she did back in Ben’s room during their breakfast date and made the cup disappear.

“Bring it back.” She commanded the shadow.

She watched as the shadow reached into its chest and brought out the cup.

“Mama Odie’s book. Give it to me.”

The shadow did the same thing. It reached into its chest and plopped in front of Nami the spellbook. There it was. The actual thing.

“Ben. Give it to him. Go now!” She commanded the shadow.

She ran back to the apartment to collect her things. She was going to get off the Isle!

* * *

The VKs were packing a basket for Jane’s birthday party.

“Morning!” Jay said catching an apple Evie threw his way. “We got the sunscreen, beach towels, super soakers.”

“I really think she’s gonna like the cake guys …alright, who took a slice out of Jane’s cake?!” Carlos yelled out to the castle.

Celia and Dizzy ate the slice of cake quietly under the windowsill. They admired the cake, this being the first time they had some since Nami wasn’t able to finish hers. Mal walked out the front door. She was headed down to Jane’s a little earlier than everybody else. She stopped when she saw Audrey looking somewhat different.

“I was hoping you were home.”

“Is this a joke? What are you doing with the crown and the scepter?”

“Well, I wanted them, so I took them. Let’s see a little of what this thing can do.”

“Audrey, wait! Don’t do that!”

“But I thought you liked spells.”

“It’s not a toy! It’s dangerous.”

“That’s exactly what I want! Now let’s see how it works.”

Audrey aimed the scepter towards Mal, a flash of green hit her in the chest. Mal turned into an old hag, black cloak and all.

“Hey, now I think that’s a new and improved look, Mal. Gotta go, M. All of Auradon will pay for turning its back on me.”

The VKs ran out when they heard the commotion. They got there just in time to see Audrey disappear in a cloud of pink smoke.

“Mal, are you o—whoa.” Jay pulled back when he saw Mal old. “Uh, you might want to think of a spell for that.”

“She didn’t spell me, she cursed me. There’s no spell to reverse a curse from Maleficent’s scepter. Forget about me, Audrey is on the loose and all of Auradon’s in danger.”

“What should we do?” Evie asked.

“The only thing more powerful than the scepter is Hades’ ember.”

“Oh like he’s just going to hand it over,” Jay remarked.

“M, no one even knows where his lair is?”

“I do,” Celia spoke up. “I used to be his errand rat. I’ve got the key back at my dad’s.”

“Okay. Then it’s settled.” Evie looked around, “Dizzy you stay here and watch the twins. Celia, you’re with us. Guys, get your stuff and M, let’s get you into more comfortable clothes.”

When they got to the Isle, Mal found the spell had worn off.

“Hey, I’m back!” She said as she got off her motorcycle.

“Duh. Magic doesn’t work on the Isle. No matter how strong a curse. My dad’s arcade is this way.”

The VKs parked their motorcycles and headed in.

* * *

Jane was waiting for Carlos and the others at the Enchanted Lake. Everyone else had arrived for the party.

“Maybe he forgot,” Chad said coming up behind her.

“I’m sure he didn’t forget… you know, maybe they don’t celebrate birthdays on the Isle. Like a cultural thing?”

“Yeah, maybe? Or he just forgot.”

As the party took off, Audrey appeared. “Anybody save me some guacamole? No? Pity… looks like someone forgot my invite. The same way you forgot who was supposed to be your queen!”

“Audrey! I didn’t know you came back,” Jane greeted her old friend from where she stood on the edge of the pavilion.

“Jane! Happy Birthday, dear. I have a present for you, actually it’s for all of you.”

The scepter started glowing.

“Wait, wait wait.” Chad ran up to Audrey. “The whole villain thing looks really good on you by the way. Most villains you know need a henchman, a lackey… I could do that for you. Run errands, clean your scepter, polish the crown, please don’t spell me.”

Classic Chad Charming. Saving his own skin. Audrey didn’t seem to give it much mind as Chad stood behind her. The scepter started glowing again and a pink smoke rolled in as Audrey sang ‘Happy Birthday’. With each verse, guests at the party fell into a sleep. Jane looked at the lake behind her. She jumped into the Enchanted Lake. She held her breath and looked up, not exiting the water till the pink smoke disappeared from over the surface.

* * *

Ben was at his office in the palace. He was flipping through Nami’s green book again.

“Cogsworth? Can you get these things on standby for when she gets back?”

“Of course, King Ben.” Cogsworth took the book and went to make plans.

Ben sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair when Nami’s big shadow appeared.

“Nami?”

The shadow slowly opened its mouth and in its gravelly voice. “Just shadow… here.”

Ben watched as her shadow’s rib cage crack open and the shadow reach into it. Soon, dripping ink onto Ben’s desk, was Mama Odie’s spellbook. Ben was dumbfounded. He opened the book to confirm it was real. There on the first page was Mama Odie’s signature, underneath was Dr. Facilier’s, and Nami’s signature under that. Ben would have to schedule a council meeting, immediately. Ben’s phone rang, it was Jane.

“Hey, Jane. I know I’m late, I’m on my way now.”

“No! Stay wherever you are, Ben. Audrey has the scepter and crown! I’m going to tell my mom so she can get her wand!”

“What, Jane…Jane?”

She had hung up the phone on him, Ben addressed the guard that was posted at his office entrance. “Find out if anyone’s seen Audrey! And find out if she has a list of demands.”

The shadow saw Audrey before Ben, it grabbed the spellbook and disappeared.

“Just one.” Audrey appeared in Ben’s office. “I demand my life back. I have a proposition. I’ll wake everybody up right now, under one itty-bitty condition Benny Boo. Make me your queen and we’ll rule Auradon side by side.”

Audrey caressed Ben’s face. He grabbed her hand. “Did someone put a spell on you? Just tell me who and I’ll—”

“You’ll what! Make them advisor? Marry them? You don’t like this, Benny Boo?”

“I think I like the old Audrey better. Just… give me the scepter and we can forget the whole thing, I’ll forgive you.”

“Forgive me? I don’t think so… sleeping is too good for you…” Audrey blasted Ben with the scepter. “Sleeping is too good for Auradon.”

She hit the scepter against the ground. The action began to turn Auradon residents that hadn’t fallen asleep to stone, including Fairy Godmother who was walking up the museum steps to get the wand.


	21. Chapter 21

Mal had gotten the ember and the VKs were walking back to the barrier. Jay pressed the remote to let it down. As they walked through, Mal used the ember to make sure the old hag curse was truly gone. As she did, her purple hair now had blue streaks.

“Whoa M, you got a little Hades going on.”

“Yeah, this thing packs a punch, huh?”

The VKs didn’t notice Harry and Gil jumping through the small hole before the barrier fully closed up, until it was too late.

“We made it.” Gil and Harry hugged each other.

“Hey, guys,” Harry said turning to the group. “We just came for… a wee visit.”

Jay and Carlos pushed them back when they tried to walk past. This made Harry and Gil shove back, resulting in Carlos hitting Mal and knocking the ember out of her hand. Mal scrambled to grab it but it fell off the bridge. They all watched as the ember fell, only to be caught by a tentacle that shot out of the water.

“Uma?!” Gil and Harry questioned as they watched the young sea witch emerge.

“Drop something?”

“Uma, I can’t get that wet! Give it back before it goes out!”

Uma smiled mischievously. She clutched the ember tight before disappearing under the water. A jet stream of water shot up into the sky as Uma landed on the bridge, in human form.

“Welcome back!” Harry greeted Uma.

“Uma. You swam off and forgot all about us.” Gil sounded dejected.

“Yeah. Planning revenge, no doubt,” Mal said, watching the pirates interact.

“It’s not all about you, Mal. I was looking for a hole in the barrier to let everybody out. And you know what I found, boys? It’s way better out there than we thought. There’s this thing that looks like a furry rock called a coconut. And fish so big you could dance on their backs. And they’ve been keeping it all for themselves.”

“Whatever. Uma, I need that back to break a curse.” Mal held out her hand for the ember.

“Cast by Audrey, Sleeping Beauty’s daughter,” Carlos chimed in.

“Hmm. So the good guy’s the bad guy? Well in that case, I might not give it back. See what happens.”

“Uma. It’s not the time for games! People’s lives are in danger!”

Uma walked towards the edge of the bridge. “Guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants off this Isle, gets to leave.”

“I can’t do that.”

Uma rolled her eyes. “Can’t do that… how about now?”

Uma was dangling the ember over the water.

“Wait, Deal! Deal.”

“Her word is good,” Evie stood up for Mal.

Uma walked away from the edge. She tucked the ember into the pocket of her leather vest.

“I’ll still keep this for the time being though. Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think again. This is a job for pirates!”

Jay grabbed a pissed off Mal’s shoulder. “We can always go back to hating each other when this is over.”

“Fine.”

“Where are the bikes?” Jay asked the pirates.

“Oh yeah… we crashed them,” Gil said.

Next to him, Harry imitated the motorcycles driving off a cliff and exploding. “Look at his face.”

“Here’s a thought. We could try to get along.”

They all turned to look at Evie.

“Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences. Yeah?” Evie pulled a little pouch from her sleeve. “Who wants gum?”

The VKs rolled their eyes at her.

“Let’s just go,” Mal said. “It’s gonna be a walk back.”

* * *

Nami finished putting all her stuff in her bag, including her tiara. She decided to put Ben’s crown on. She was confident that Ben got the book and it was only a matter of time before the council meeting was held and she was released. Nami now had to travel with all her stuff on her, just in case. She stopped by her favorite coffee stand. Although she was starting to think it was the only coffee stand, she hadn’t seen another coffee sign since she'd been on the Isle.

“One more time for the road? I’m not even gonna try for a coffee.” Nami slapped the coins down.

The goblin handed her the drink… with a straw.

“Lemon soda. Yep, definitely saw that coming. I don’t suppose you have any sandwiches left?”

The goblin turned to look when she felt her shadow pull her. She was prepared to ignore it but the big one appeared and all but dragged her along. She was brought to the barrier where she could see the VKs along with Uma, Harry, and Gil walking away. She yelled their names but no one turned around. The barrier must’ve blocked out sound too. The shadow disappeared and she watched it reappear in front of the VKs. The shadow pointed in her direction and they turned to look. The group ran back as soon as they saw her. Jay pressed the remote to let the barrier down.

“Nami!”

They ran to the barrier before getting stopped. Everyone backed up when the barrier shook as Nami hit it.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Audrey’s spelled everyone.”

“Audrey?!”

“Which is why these three are with us. We need to stop her,” Mal said not to enthused.

“On the bright side,” Carlos interjected. “With everyone spelled no one’s checking for you leaving. Come on, let’s go!”

Nami shook the brace on her foot. “It won’t come off. I’ve tried.”

It was true. She had tried many times by force, picking the lock, magic. Nothing worked. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather’s system was foolproof magic. 

“There’s no way we’re leaving without you. Have you tried using your shadow?” Mal suggested.

“First thing I tried to do when I got magic. Not enough power on the Isle.”

“Can your shadow walk across the barrier?” Carlos asked. Nami demonstrated exactly that as the shadow walked back to her, the barrier didn’t even affect it.

“Then we can use that…if it pulls on the brace when it’s on this side of the barrier, it should have enough power to pull it off right?”

It was the only option they had. Nami stood as close as she could to the barrier. She pulled out the smallest pinch of the pixie dust so she could use the magic to plant herself to the ground. Her shadow grabbed onto the brace and began to walk back to the VKs. It made it to the VKs but then the arm holding the brace got stuck in the barrier. The shadow kept trying to walk but nothing happened and her ankle was getting sore with all the tugging.

“Come on Nami, just a bit more.”

She pushed the shadow. It kept going but its arm still wouldn’t budge. The shadow pushed so hard, the arm snapped. Everyone watched as the princess screamed in pain and the shadow fell to the floor. It didn’t disappear right away but melted into an inky pool before fading away.

“What the hell happened? Nami, are you okay?”

“I’m okay. It won’t work, guys. My magic’s not strong enough to get it off. It’s okay, just stop Audrey.”

Uma fished the ember out her pocket, “Is this powerful enough?”

She aimed the ember at the brace. It smoked and then popped off. She looked at her foot that was now brace-free. Nami stepped hesitantly to the barrier. It felt like a trick somehow. She stuck a hand out and when nothing happened ran to hug the VKs.

“Thank you, Uma.”

“I’ve heard the talk about you on the Isle. I owed you this one… _Prutia_.”

Nami rolled her eyes at the nickname, this was all Ben’s fault she was never going to live that down by everyone else.

“Let’s just go stop Audrey…Uma, this is for you. I got it fixed.” Nami fished Uma's necklace out of her bag and threw it to her.

Nami walked ahead of the group, steering clear of Harry. The VKs looked at each other before following her. It had only been a minute that she was off the Isle yet with Ben’s crown on her head and the way she walked, Nami went back to being a royal in no time.

* * *

Everyone at the outdoor tables in Auradon was asleep. Mal, Carlos, and Evie tried calling whoever they could.

“I can’t get Ben.”

“Or Dizzy or Doug.”

“Or Jane, the signal’s out.”

“You guys don’t by any chance have my cell phone? They confiscated it when they sent me to the Isle," Nami asked.

“That would be with Ben… who I can’t reach…”

The pirates were in awe of Auradon.

“Everything is so green. You have leaves on your trees,” Gil said. “And what are those colored things on the bushes?”

“Uh, flowers?” Jay answered.

“Flowers are pretty… cantaloupe!” Gil dug into the bowl of fruit one of the students had at the table.

“They still won’t give us most fruit on the Isle. Just apples, oranges, and lemons,” Nami explained.

“Already forgot about the Isle, not surprised,” Uma said, not even looking at Jay.

“Uh, Gil…” Jay patted him on the back. “Those are grapes.”

Harry went around rifling through the sleeping students’ things.

“I believed I am due compensation, in exchange for my muscles, my wile…” he was taking money out of someone’s wallet.

“Yeah you are due… me not squashing you like a bug should be enough.”

“I’m not scared of you, Jay.”

“Boys!” Mal and Uma yelled at the same time.

“Nami!”

The princess looked over to see Dude. He had just finished eating something out of someone’s hand. The dog ran over to her and licked her face.

“I see you still talk.”

“Guys! It’s Hannah.” Evie called out.

Hannah was a statue. Audrey didn’t just put people to sleep, she turned some of them to stone.

“Okay. We all need to stay on our toes,” Jay said.

“Look, since we’re here we might as well check the school,” Uma suggested.

“No. Audrey went straight for the crown so it’s our best bet that she went for Ben and the castle next. That’s where we’re going,” Mal said.

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“And that’s supposed to mean something to me?”

“Guys. Really? We don’t have time for this,” Nami said. “Let’s just go to the palace.”

Mal led the group away. Uma rolled her eyes but followed.

* * *

“Ben!” Nami called out.

Her voice rang through the empty halls. The palace was eerily quiet. Not a guard in sight, no one they knew. Normally Cogsworth or Chip would be at the entrance to greet them.

“He could be asleep anywhere.”

“Or turned to stone.”

“Okay, not helping.” Evie covered Celia’s hand with her mouth.

“Hold up. What’s this?”

Uma pointed to the claw marks and ripped painting.

“Any chance this was already there?” Carlos asked looking at Nami.

“We keep moving.” Nami had a bad feeling in her stomach. Nami followed the claw marks to the Room of Knights.

“Ben?” Nami called entering the hall.

The room was lined wall to wall with knights, swords, and shields. They looked around, this place also feeling too quiet. Her shadow didn’t try move away from her at all.

Harry was admiring the sword one of the knights held. “I can feel you lurking.”

“Good.” Jay appeared over Harry’s shoulder.

“I bet you lost some sleep thinking about me on the loose,” Uma said to Mal.

“Hmm, no. Dragons don’t really lose sleep. I wonder what fried octopus taste like.”

“Can we not?”

“What, Nami? We’re celebrating our differences,” Uma said. “Let’s just split up and look for Audrey.”

“Uh, I believe we’re being challenged,” Harry said. Everyone ignored him but Nami.

“That doesn’t even make any sense,” Mal said.

Nami looked at what Harry was looking at and could’ve sworn she saw the knight move. It could have just been a trick of the light but she thought she saw the knight’s right shoulder relax.

“Unless you give me my ember, she’s gonna spell you. Besides, we don’t have any idea where she might be.”

Yep, the knight definitely moved. Its fingers curling around the hilt of its sword was unmistakeable. 

“No. But I think she knows where we might be.”

Everyone looked at where she was pointing to the knight. Its helmet was emitting a pink smoke.

“You like a king, Nami? How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?” Audrey’s voice spoke through the metal.

All the knights in the room began shaking as they came to life. Nami and the others started to run to the doors but they closed before she could reach.

“Watch your back,” Nami shouted to the group.

They looked around at all the knights surrounding them.

“I know the best way. Fall back, let me lead,” Uma called out.

“You hold the line.” She directed the VKs.

“You can take the left and the rest of you can follow me.” Mal grabbed a sword from Jay.

“Unh-uh.” Uma turned Mal to look at her.

“This is my crew.”

“This is my squad.”

“Well, this is my turf.”

Nami had enough. She cut in between the two of them. “Oh my God. Look guys, we’ve got bigger fish to fry…”

The knights were slowly closing in. Mal and Uma got their head in the game and began to help each other fight. Everyone swung left and right but they were losing ground quickly. They were all pushed into the center of the room. With new found strength, everyone pushed on. Uma and Mal hit one of the knights at the same time causing electricity to spark between them all. 

“Mal!”

The girl looked Nami's way. She wiggled her fingertips. Mal got the message. Nami figured the knights must’ve been connected and if they could control one, they could control them all. Mal’s eyes flashed green.

“Suit of armor, strong and true. Make this metal bust a move.”

The knights mimicked Mal’s exact movements, no longer focused on fighting. Uma’s necklace glowed, she added her magic and the knights followed her too. Nami figured adding her magic to the mix couldn’t hurt. Her hands turned black as she and Evie joined Uma and Mal on the platform. When the four of them tried to turn around and run, the knights went back to battle mode. The boys opened the doors as the four girls slowly backed their way to them, focused on keeping the knights following their lead. When they were right at the entrance, they turned and ran, narrowly missing the knights as the boys closed the doors. Mal and Uma high-fived but quickly pulled away from each other.

“Okay, this is ridiculous,” Evie said. “I know what we need… an icebreaker. Each person say something nice about the other.”

“I’m with Evie. Harry…” Nami said turning towards the pirate. She was still a little scared of him. “I like the way you do your eyeliner.”

“It really brings out your eyes,” Evie chimed in.

“Now you say something nice about someone else,” Nami directed the pirate. 

“Are they always this chirpy?” Uma looked past Nami to Mal.

“Oh, it wasn’t really your turn but thank you,” Evie said. 

“Okay, E? NaNa?” Mal called the two over and grabbed one of each of their hands. “You know I love you both…”

“We love you too,” Nami and Evie answered simultaneously.

“Okay… and I love the enthusiasm but we don’t have time for this. It’s crunch time against, Audrey.”

“Alright. Where does this cheerleader bunk down?” Uma asked. “Even if she’s not there, we might find a clue.”

“Actually, she’s still in the dorms. Summer school,” Evie answered.

“What?” Harry laughed. “Summer school? Summer? School? No wonder she wants revenge.”

“Alright. Boys, you find Ben. We’ll get to Audrey’s,” Mal directed. “Everybody meet at Evie’s in two hours okay?”

“So, it sounds like we’re going with my plan. I’m just saying.”

“It was kind of an obvious plan.”

“Uma said it first.” Gil backed up his captain.

“Right, so it’s my plan.”

“Whatever.” Mal walked out the doors, everyone following behind.

“Wait. Phones.”

Nami held a hand for everyone to give her their phones. She used her magic to enchant them. The signal was down but they still needed a way to communicate.

“If you find something, text us.”


	22. Chapter 22

“She’s nowhere on campus,” Nami said as she and Mal entered Audrey’s room. 

“Not in her room either, but this diary? Good stuff. You know you really ruined her life, Nami?”

“Thank you, Uma. Did you find out anything we don’t already know?” She sat on the edge of the bed that Uma was on.

“She hangs out at Fairy Cottage. You know, where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather hid her mom from Mal’s mom.”

Those three fairy names were the last names Nami wanted to hear in the entire planet. 

“How can anyone with this bed ever be unhappy?” 

Uma flopped around on the bed. Nami sympathized with her. The Isle mattress were like rocks.

“Okay, text Jay, let’s get to Evie’s and wait for the boys to come back. We’ll regroup there.”

* * *

“Ben!” Carlos called out. “Dude, do you smell anything?”

“Nothing,” The dog responded. 

“These things grow everywhere.” Gil got distracted eating berries off the bushes. “Hey… maybe we should try that icebreaker thing. Um… Jay, I like the way that you can bounce around and jump off things.”

Jay laughed at the pirate. “Um… I like how you get a kick out of a berry bush.”

“I guess you’ve probably seen everything by now. Furry rocks, giant fish. And you’re probably used to grabbing lunch off a bush.”

“No, not really. Usually just hit the vending machine after practice. Tourney kind of eats up most of my time so…”

“Tourney? That’s a wee boys’ game.” Hook strolled up. 

“Right. You know what would be fun? Rafting in a jungle river,” Gil suggested.

“Ooh maybe finding a civilization.” 

“Or a penguin.” 

“Well, you find those on icebergs but I’d love to see one of those.” Jay never found someone with so much in common as him. 

“You guys are killing me. Kiss already or shut up…” Harry couldn’t believe there was anyone as excitable as Gil. “P.S. The mutt went that way.”

The boys followed Dude’s lead. 

* * *

“I really hope they’ve found Ben.” 

“Whoa, nice digs,” Uma said as the girls approached Evie’s castle. 

Nami had to agree. She wasn’t there for when Evie bought it. Nami finally put down her bag and Ben’s crown on the little outdoor table Evie had. 

“I got a pretty good deal.” 

When they got inside, Dizzy and the twins had fallen prey to Audrey’s spell. Nami watched Celia cover them with a blanket. She tried to comfort Dizzy who seemed to be having a nightmare.

“Don’t worry, Dizzy. We’re going to fix this. And then they’re going to let all the kids on the Isle… and my dad too. So happy dreams, Diz.” 

They all heard snoring coming from the other room. They followed Uma to a side area of the castle that held all of Evie’s designs. 

“Who’s the dude?” Uma asked. 

“Doug!” 

“Doug. Doug. Wake Up.” They watched Evie attempt to shake Doug awake. 

“He’s spelled. Is she not a fast learner?” Uma asked Nami and Mal. 

“She’s emotionally involved, okay?” Mal spoke up. 

“Well, in that case, she should be able to wake him up… true love’s kiss.” 

Evie looked at the three of them. “Oh we haven’t actually used the L word yet.” 

“That shouldn’t matter,” Nami spoke up. 

Evie leaned in before coming back up, “Can we be alone?”

Nami grabbed Mal and Uma and left Evie some privacy. She sounded very conflicted in there. She was worried she wouldn’t be Doug’s true love. The three other girls peeped back in to give her some reassurance. Every time Evie got close enough, she would panic and back off. At this rate, Doug would be sleeping for another ten thousand years. They watched her panic and leave her studio from the back entrance. Eventually, Nami stomped outside to drag her back in to kiss Doug. She escorted Uma and Mal to the kitchen and hoped Evie would do what she had to do. 

* * *

“Ugh. Something stinks and it wasn’t me this time,” Dude said doubling back around to the boys. 

They were still looking for Ben. They had searched almost the backwoods of Auradon Prep with little luck. The boys were running out of time to head back. They turned when they heard a rustling in the bushes. The guys screamed when a large beast jumped out at them. It looked like a mix between a lion and a wolf. And it was big. The beast roared and lunged for them, making them jump back. Jay pulled Harry out the way from receiving a claw to the throat. It roared again as it circled them. 

“Wait. Ben?” Jay asked, noticing the clothes. 

The beast stopped for a minute before it continued circling. It had to be Ben. When Jay said his name, he stopped like he recognized. Gil was the one to notice a giant splinter in his paw. 

“You know my dad said his dad did not handle pain well.”

“Carlos. You’re good with dogs, do something!”

“If you haven’t noticed, he’s much bigger than a dog!” 

“Do something.” 

Carlos tentatively reached a hand out. “Hey, Ben. It’s us. Carlos and Jay. Hey, bud we’re just here to help. You can trust us. Whoa, whoa, Ben. It’s me, Carlos. You helped me once, remember? With Dude? Let me help you, okay?” 

Ben stopped circling and they breathed a sigh of relief. Ben let Carlos come close enough to remove the splinter. A jet stream of water shot past them and hit Ben. The guys turned and saw Jane standing there with a super soaker. 

“Good thing I threw a lake party. Enchanted water.” She tapped the soaker. 

Ben had turned back into a human. Carlos gave Jane a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” They both said at the same time. 

Jay helped Ben, not used to human legs still, walk and sit at a tree stump. 

“Oh… that was funky,” Ben said when he sat down. 

“Was? Is. You got a little something…” Jay scratched at his face. 

“Oh.” 

Ben felt his face and realized he had a low cut beard and mustache, he felt the fangs in his mouth too. “Oh. Oh, wow.” 

“You need another blast.” Jane held the super soaker up and went to town. 

“Okay, okay. I’m good. I… Thank… Thank you! I don’t think it’s working.” 

“Huh, I guess the water can only do so much about Audrey’s spell.” 

“Well, who might you be my little duckling? You are ravishing.” Harry approached Jane. 

“Ravishing and taken.” 

Carlos wrapped an arm around Jane, making Harry smirk. Flirting was Harry’s thing. The only power he knew he could use against everyone, made them all uncomfortable and intimidated. 

“Hold on. Who’s side are they on?” Ben motioned to Jay and Gil. 

“They escaped and joined us,” Jay said. “Mal has the ember, which is our only chance to stop Audrey, details to follow.”

“The ember? Did you guys go back to the Isle?” 

“I said details to follow. We’re meeting up with the girls, Uma texted they found something.”

“UMA?!”

“Details to follow!” Everyone yelled back. 

“Let’s go.” Jay pushed Ben in the direction of Evie’s castle. He made sure everyone was ahead so they couldn’t lose a person. 

“Hey, Jay.” Harry called out. “Thanks for saving me, gorgeous face.” 

Jay rolled his eyes. Harry Hook’s intimidation flirting or whatever he wanted to call it wouldn’t work on him. Jay walked off to catch up with Gil as they headed to Evie’s. 

* * *

“That was a really good idea… to check Audrey’s room. Now we know we’re on the right track.” Mal joined Nami, Uma, and Celia eating Jane’s cake at the table. 

“Was there an insult in there somewhere that I missed?” Uma asked.

“Just… wanted to thank you.” 

Nami handed Mal a slice of cake. 

“So maybe I kind of missed the boat a bit on calling you Shrimpy and not letting you join the gang," Mal admitted

“Yeah, we really could’ve torn up the Isle together.” 

“Look at you two, getting along. Makes my heart melt,” Nami fake cooed. 

“If I’d known you were so damn happy. I would’ve left you on the Isle,” Uma said. 

“I’m not that happy!”

“Right on, a little ray of freakin’ sunshine is exactly what you are.”

“I think you mean a little of freakin’ pitch black.”

“Ray of what?”

Nami hit Uma in the back of the head with her little shadow. “Pitch black.”

“That damn thing.” Uma tried to stab the little shadow with a fork. 

“You should consider yourself lucky I used it on you, takes a lot of energy to conjure shadows.” 

“How is it anyway? The big, scary one. After the whole arm snapping at the barrier.”

“Oh it hurts like hell. I’m in pain anytime I try to use it. It’s getting better, slowly. Was a lot sharper earlier like I was hit with six trucks. Now we’re more at four trucks and an SUV.”

“Let’s just try not to have you hurt yourself. Two of us have enough magic for everyone. We don’t need you to kill yourself using yours,” Mal said. 

“I won’t… the little one’s not magic though. It does what it wants.” 

Nami's shadow took the shadow of Uma’s fork, making her actual fork leave her hand when she tried to eat another piece of cake. 

“Right about that ray of freakin’ pitch black alright,” Uma muttered as she tried to grab her fork back. 

They were all laughing when a wooden plank attached itself to the front door. More wooden boards continued to cover the house. 

“Audrey!” 

“We’re trapped!” Celia yelled. 

“What’s going on?” Evie and Doug came running in from her studio. 

“You’ve cause my friends pain and fear, we’ve had enough now disappear.” Mal summoned all the magic she could. “My spell’s not working. Audrey’s magic is getting stronger.” 

Uma’s necklace began to glow. “Let me try with you.” 

They both chanted Mal’s spell and the boards slowly dropped. When they checked outside the window, they were gone. Mal and Uma did it. Together. 

“You guys did it.” Evie echoed everyone's thoughts. 

“I guess my shell likes you.” Uma pulled out Mal’s ember from the necklace. “Here. Why don’t you hold on to that?” 

Celia ran up to the glass front door. Spotting something, she smiled. “ _Prutia_ , I think there’s someone you’ve been wanting to see.”

“Ben?” Nami walked up to the glass door. Sure enough she could see him and the others walking up. “BEN!” 

She threw open the door to run to him. 

“ _Prutia_? Nami!” 

Ben closed the small gap between the two of them and engulfed her in a tight hug. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Nami kissed Ben. It started slow but Ben quickly turned it to a passionate one. One of longing, like there were so many things he wanted to say behind that kiss. He rested his forehead on hers when the two pulled away. 

“I missed you so much, Ben.”

“ _Mi suino chie davelé. chie chie davelé. Mi habtre obguido a ti couprima. Mi habtre…_ ” Ben stuttered. (I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I should’ve gotten to you sooner. I should’ve…)

Nami kissed him again. 

“ _Mi aqui agomain, Ben. D’escha._ ” Nami buried her head in his chest as he held her tight, caressing her curls. (I’m here now, Ben. It’s okay.)

“I always knew you’d be a part of the solution, one day…” Ben said to Uma. “Thank you for getting her.” 

“Of course. She’s done so much for us.”

“Hey Nami,” Harry spoke from behind Uma. 

“I never did really apologize for the…” Harry made a cutting motion. “Sorry about the scar, doll face.”

Did Harry Hook actually just apologize? Granted it was in true Harry form with some flirting at the end but he just said sorry. Was she hearing correctly?

Ben gave a dry laugh. “Ha, yeah. Touch her again, I kill you.”

“It’s okay, Harry. I accept your apology.”

“ _Prutia_? You were never hurt on the Isle were you?” 

Ben was still playing with her hair with one hand and holding her waist tight with the other, as if she would disappear the minute he let go. 

“No, I was just… whoa.” Nami looked up and finally saw his face properly. She reached up to touch the low-cut beard and mustache. “What is this?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“I could get used to this.”

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

Uma walked over and tapped her teeth. “What about those?”

“Huh?” Nami looked back at Ben who smiled wide, revealing sharp canines. 

“Oh, wow…” 

“I like them.” Of course he did. 

“So.” It was time to get back to business. “We think Audrey could be at Fairy Cottage; but we have no idea where it is. Did she ever take you there?”

“Yeah, every Fairy Godmother’s Day… where is Fairy Godmother when you need her?”

“I wish I knew,” Jane said, slightly upset she had no clue where her mother was. 

“Doug, go with Jane to find Fairy Godmother.” Ben was in king mode. 

“They might need some muscle.”

“I’ll go,” Gil offered. 

“Yeah, I would actually feel better with that,” Carlos commented. Evie and Nami followed with a ‘me too’. 

Doug sighed before following up, “Actually, I would too.” 

“Okay, then. It’s decided. You guys go find her,” Nami said. “We get Audrey.”


	23. Chapter 23

They waited till night to sneak to Fairy Cottage. 

“She’s not here.” Nami came from searching the upstairs of the cottage. 

Everyone looked around stumped on what to do next, when they heard frantic knocking from the inside of the closet. Ben opened the door. 

“Chad?” 

“I want my mommy.” Chad rocked back-and-forth on the floor.

“What happened?” Ben went to touch Chad but he recoiled. “It’s okay. What happened, man?” 

Chad looked carefully from out the closet door. “Ben? Ben!” 

Chad got up quickly and hugged him. “Your face?… Is she gone? The door’s open. I’m free!”

Nami watched as Chad ran out the cottage door. He’d probably run all the way to Cinderellasburg if he had to. Seeing as Audrey wasn’t here, everyone left the cottage. They were all laughing slightly at the way Chad darted, hearing him yell ‘freedom’ on the way out. Nami was hand in hand with Ben, the two of them couldn’t keep their hands away from each other. Nami's free arm was wrapped around Celia’s shoulder.

“Alright, let’s get this Audrey chick taken care of,” Uma said as they walked. “What do say girl? Time to wrap things up?” 

“Someday, you’re gonna have to tell me how you guys became friends," Ben spoke up 

“Short version, Ben. Room of Knights, lots of fighting, dancing, and wooden planks,” Nami told him. 

“Actually, Mal promised to let all the kids off the Isle,” Evie spoke up. 

“When this over I’m gonna start working on our plan for the adults.” 

Mal stopped. “I have something to tell you guys. Um… I lied to you. The kids won’t be coming off the Isle.”

“What do you mean?” Jay asked. 

“The program’s shut down. And the barrier will be closed for good.” 

“For Auradon’s safety,” Ben said quietly. 

“How are we supposed to get them what they need? Nothing can really grow on the Isle. What are we supposed to do to help them?” Nami asked. 

Harry chuckled. There was always a catch. 

“Hold up.” Uma stepped towards Mal. “So we’re saving your precious people, and your behinds, for a lie? I knew it was a mistake to trust you. You’re always out for yourself.” 

“And you, King Benny,” Harry spoke up angry; but then got quiet as he got closer. “You’re probably just gonna throw us all back inside, aren’t ya?”

“I’m not gonna let that happen, Harry,” Nami said to the pirate. 

Celia pulled away from the princess to address Mal. “You know what? I used to think you were brave. You’re nothing but a chicken. Too scared to tell me I was never gonna see my dad again.” 

Celia grabbed the ember from Mal and tossed it in the birdbath outside the cottage. 

“Celia, No!” 

Mal watched the ember spark in the bath. She went to fish it out but the light was already gone from the ember. “Regain your might and ignite! Regain your might and ignite!” 

Mal’s spell wasn’t working. She held out the ember to Uma. The pirate picked up her shell necklace but nothing was glowing. 

“Bummer. Let’s go find Gil and leave them all to rot.” 

“Guys, wait.” Nami pulled out Ben’s grip. 

“Nami, where are you going?”

“I have to go with them.” 

Ben grabbed her hand. “No, I just got you back… I can’t lose you again.” 

He pulled her into a hug. 

“The last thing I ever wanna do is leave you again. I don’t want to go back but I owe it to them. The Isle took care of me, Ben, when I thought I was never gonna see you again. They didn’t give up on me… I can’t give up on them.” 

“ _Prutia_ , please.”

“You still have the pixie dust? My shadow. I won’t be completely gone. I can’t give up on them, Ben. We were making progress over there, to stop… I can’t… please don’t follow me, Ben. They need a leader here in Auradon, too.” 

The princess kissed him like there was no tomorrow, because for the two there might not be. She ran quickly to catch up to the pirates and Celia, tears welling in her eyes. Nami used her big shadow to stop Ben from chasing after. 

“ _Prutia_!” 

* * *

“They’re closing it forever. You physically can’t leave, Nami. Ever.” Uma stressed the word ever. 

Nami was walking with the pirates. 

“I’m coming with.”

“Are you sure? What about Ben?”

“He understands… he’ll understand. I made a promise to so many people on that island. I’m not stopping now. I’m coming with.” 

Harry extended his hook out to Nami; he never let anyone touch it. She wrapped her pinky around it, something she’d seen the three pirates do with each other often. 

“Welcome aboard the crew, _Prutia_.” 

Nami looked to Uma, “Does that mean I can have his job? I might not know the seas but I definitely know how to lead better than him.” 

Nami and Uma laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Unless you want to be my boyfriend too, I think the job is strictly Harry’s.”

“You two? Oh, I didn’t real…”

“The Isle. Let’s go.” 

* * *

“Evie. I’m so sorry,” Mal said to the VKs left in front of her. “I was afraid to tell you, I thought I was gonna lose my best friend. But I had to do something. I had to… protect Auradon.”

“Closing the barrier was your idea?”

“I did it for us! I did it for our life now… here in Auradon.”

“For our life?! What about the kids we left behind on that island? The kids that we promised. We were their only hope… I thought you were gonna stand up for the VKs, but instead you lied to them. And you lied to Jay, and Carlos, and me… we’re your family.”

“Evie, guys… guys!”

They had turned to stone in front of Mal.

* * *

Nami followed behind them when Mal ran up. “Stop. Please stop! I need your help.” 

Uma just pushed her aside and kept walking. 

“We have a chance if we do this together.”

“Your friends finally kick you to the curb? Good. Let’s go guys, we’re done here.” 

“Ben and Nami saw something in you, and today Uma, I saw it too. You care, Uma, you care about everybody and Auradon is worth saving. Help us… please.”

“You talk all pretty…” Harry said. “But she’s already made up her mind.” 

“You brought this on yourself, Mal. You figure out how to fix it,” Uma said not even looking at Mal behind her. 

“They turned to stone! All of them. Ben too.” 

The pirates noticed as Nami stopped in her tracks. Harry and Uma looked at her. Before she could even process they heard a scream. 

“Help!” they heard a voice yell. 

“CELIA!” 

Nami recognized her voice anywhere. She ran to the tower where they heard her. Nami had to step back onto the quad to see that there was Audrey pointing a scepter at Celia. 

“Leave her alone, Audrey!” 

The inky smoke poured from her side. The black shadow scaled up the tower side to crouch over Celia. 

“Don’t touch her.” Nami used her shadow to speak to Audrey. 

Uma, Harry, and Mal caught up to Nami. Audrey fired the scepter at her shadow, it managed to blast a hole through. Nami screamed as she fell to the ground, whatever pain happened to the shadow she could feel it too. Her ribs felt bruised, maybe even broken. Nami couldn’t seem to conjure up enough magic at a rate fast enough to patch up the hole and concentrate on the shadow. Audrey smiled, the shadow had a weakness after all. She fired another one. Nami's hands turned black as she tried to summon anything more. Her veins were pulsing again.

“She’s not gonna make it alone.” Nami heard Uma say. “You’re lucky, Mal. This is for her.” 

Nami let Mal and Uma work together to stop Audrey. The only thing she focused on was protecting Celia. At one point she really thought she was going to die on the Isle and didn’t want to accept it. Now, in Auradon, protecting someone she cared about she’d be okay. 

Nami could see through the shadow that Mal had managed to toss Audrey’s scepter aside, short circuiting it for a brief moment. The orb flickered. Whatever that did must’ve broken or at least damaged her spell, because Nami could hear the other VKs and Ben coming onto the quad. Audrey quickly grabbed her scepter back. She fired it at both the shadow and Mal. Mal’s dragon dodging the hit as Nami had to let her shadow sit there and take another blow, it was either that or hit Celia. 

She couldn’t even scream as the pain hit her. The shadow was riddled with holes oozing black ink. She needed to get Celia off the tower and distract Audrey so Mal could deliver the blow. Mal couldn’t and wouldn’t attack Audrey and risk Celia getting hurt. Nami shakily stood up from the ground and planted her feet firmly. She snapped out of shadow mode for a second, leaving the big shadow up top to crouch over Celia, yet remain inactive. She could see the VKs and Ben watch her. 

Nami was scared for what she was about to do next. The white magic Mama Odie used was magic of some of the highest form, a form of light magic so dangerous no one tried but her. It was also the magic that made her go blind when she used it incorrectly the first time. Nami had seen it in the books, she had the idea of how to conjure it memorized word for word but was afraid to ever actually try it. 

Her whole body tensed up and fingertips twitched. Her hands turned black and her veins pulsed. Nami relaxed and did it again. Tears of black were streaming down her face from the pain. She tensed her body more than she thought humanly possible. The black on her hands began to turn a bright white. She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. The shadow that stood over Celia was stronger than ever as its eyes glowed a scary white against an all black background. The shadow scooped up Celia and carried her down the tower. Even though Nami couldn’t see her, she felt Celia run up and give her a hug before backing away. The shadow scaled the tower again. Audrey tried to blast it but nothing even grazed. This was Mal’s chance, while Audrey was distracted trying to end Nami's shadow.

“Nami!” She heard Ben’s voice and looked in what she figured was his direction. Mal must’ve stopped Audrey. 

She could feel the shadow walk up and stand next to her. Her eyes were still rolled back.

“Is she okay?” That must’ve been Mal.

“No, no, don’t touch her. You’ll make it worse. The shadow will lash out.” That was definitely Ben. 

Even though Mama Odie said nothing about deactivating, Nami was afraid of turning off the white magic too quick in case that blinded her too.

“Does something look off about her?” She heard Uma ask. 

With the fight over and the white magic being held in her body, all the pain Nami felt increased tenfold. The shadow wasn’t fully healed from the barrier when she had brought it out. And even though it was better now, she was still reaping the consequences. Nami began to sway slightly, she could feel the shadow behind her swaying too.

“Somebody catch her!” 

Nami didn’t know who said it because next thing she knew, she hit the ground face first.


	24. Chapter 24

Nami woke up being held by Ben. 

“I thought I might never see you again.” She touched his face. 

“You’re awake.” Ben propped her up slightly. 

“Where’s Audrey? Did we stop her?”

“Audrey’s right over there.” 

Nami looked over to see a sleeping Audrey. “What happened to her?”

“Maleficent’s scepter. It works for those worthy, but when you start slipping it drops you into a death-like sleep. And she’s slowly fading,” Mal explained. 

“The ember?”

“I can’t do everything with it, only one person in the world can.” 

“Well, then let’s bring Hades here.” 

“Hades?” Ben questioned. “He wouldn’t do it. And I wouldn’t risk it.”

“Actually, he might do it for me,” Mal said. “He’s… my father.” 

Everyone but Celia and Evie looked surprised. 

“…okay… well, I’ll have to send guards to get him.”

“Maybe I can hitch a ride,” Uma said to Ben. “The Isle is my home. Someone needs to be there to protect you.”

“Well, then, you’ll need your first mate.” Harry placed his hands on Uma’s shoulder and kissed the back of her head. 

“The Isle will be in good hands.” Mal nodded to her. 

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, Nami,” Uma said. “You belong here, with Ben. You shouldn’t have to be away from him, from your home. The Isle will understand.” 

“Ben, where’s the pixie dust jar?”

“In the room you stayed in at the palace. Near the vase.”

Nami pictured the vase. Everyone watched as her fingers twitched and moments later the shadow appeared in front of Uma. It pulled the jar from its chest and placed it in Uma’s hands. 

“Take that with you. Don’t let it get wet and I’ll be able to send my shadow there.” 

“Can I go, too?” Celia stood up from where she was sitting. “I wish I could be in both places; but I need to be with my dad.”

“Cece, tell him I said hi.” 

“I’m really sorry I lied to you guys. You deserve better,” Mal said.

“You were just trying to do the right thing,” Jay assured her. Even Uma agreed. 

* * *

“Thank you for coming.” Mal greeted her dad the door. 

“Didn’t have much choice.”

“Mr. Hades. Seriously, thank you,” Nami said from beside Ben. 

“Oh, _Prutia_. You made it back.” Wow, even Hades knew about that name. 

“Can you wake her?” Ben asked. 

“Since when do heroes care about villains?” Hades directed it at everyone in the room but Nami. 

“She’s…”

“One of your own? Right. When you guys try to destroy the world, it’s just a mistake. When we do, it’s lock them up for good.” 

“Hades… please.” Nami pleaded.

He sighed and held his hands up. “I need the cuffs off to use it.”

Nami nodded towards the guards. They took the cuffs off and Hades worked his magic. Audrey woke up with a gasp. 

“Tell me it was all a bad dream.”

“I wish I could.”

“I’m so sorry… I wanted to hurt you guys,” Audrey said with tears in her eyes. 

“Actually,” Queen Leah said from beside her granddaughter’s bed. “I believe I owe you an apology. I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard, dear.” 

Queen Leah just looked at Nami and Ben, with less disdain than normal. They saw it coming, that was the best they could get from her. 

“We can’t just let it slide though. You’re going to have to do some form of service around Auradon,” Nami said, ignoring the look Leah gave.

“I think that’s fair.” 

Beast motioned for the guards to take Hades back. Nami watched Mal run to go say bye to her dad. 

“I’m going to have to miss you all over again.” She could hear Mal from the open door. 

“Thanks for giving me a glimpse of the sun.” 

Her heart hurt knowing they were sending him back to the Isle.

* * *

“As you can see from Mama Odie’s book here that Shadow magic is only dangerous depending on how you use it. Frankly the fact that Nami has helped save your lives multiple times and I still have to hold this meeting is utterly ridiculous.” 

Ben and Nami were at an emergency meeting in the palace board room. 

“I suppose you’re right. Well, the Council must put the vote to a pardon.”

Nami grabbed Ben’s hand and whispered into his ear. “I don’t want to be in here anymore.” 

Ben squeezed her hand letting her know it was alright, for her to do whatever she needed. He knew it wasn’t easy to stand there and listen as the Council scrutinized your every mood. She turned the people in front of her. 

“If the council will excuse me, I’m adjourning myself from this meeting. I wish you well.”

Ben waited for her to leave before turning back to the Council. “Like I said in our previous meeting. When I bring the spellbook, I’m not asking for you to pardon her. I’m telling you. And from now on any matters whether personal or not that concern the king, I must be there. The Auradon Collective is under my line of direct authority now.”

“But what if…”

“If you have a problem, King Arthur? Well, you better hope you don’t have one that cannot be solved easily. I wish you all well, you’re dismissed.”

Ben didn’t give a second thought as he walked out the room. For the first time as a king he felt powerful. Like he was actually doing something. 

Ben found Nami in his room— their room— laying in bed, watching whatever was on TV, not even noticing him. She was absentmindedly fiddling with her engagement ring. Ben watched her try to wipe away tears. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Ben sat next to her on the bed. 

“They’re sending me back, aren’t they?”

“I would never let them do that. I’d fight all of them if they tried.”

“The Collective doesn’t…”

“The Council no longer gets authority of them.”

Nami turned slightly to face Ben. “Can you do that?” 

“I can when they abuse it. I meant it, I’m not letting you go again.” Ben kissed her forehead. 

He leaned over to the nightside table on his side of the bed and pulled out Nami’s green notebook. 

“I found this with all your papers on the Isle.” 

“My notebook!”

“Is that really what you wanted it to look like?” 

She felt heat rush to her face. “You read it?”

“I really like the cake idea, and the dress. Evie will be happy.”

“You’re not supposed to see the dress before the wedding, Ben,” she whined.

“It’s a drawing, not the real thing.”

“Still.” 

Nami crawled over Ben to put the book on the nightstand before settling in his arms. There was nothing impressive on TV. At a time like this when they had nothing, they would seek out the company of their friends. But it was the first time since they had been reunited that they were alone; and, they wanted to enjoy just being alone together. 

“When did you want to get married?” Nami asked. 

“Whenever you had in mind. No pressure from me at all.” 

“Would it be insane if I said before summer ended? Before our final year at Auradon?” 

“You really want to? This isn’t just because I proposed?”

“We’ve been through a lot, Ben. And I want to at least have my wedding go right before anything else. I’m 100% sure it’s you and it’s always going to be you.”

“I’m 100% sure it’s you, too,” Ben said, resting his chin on her head. “I haven’t held you like this for a while.”

“I haven’t done this in a while.” She looked up at Ben. 

She pinned his arms down and started kissing his jawline. Nami paused just centimeters from Ben’s lips and stayed there. Ben couldn’t take the teasing and grabbed both sides of Nami’s face and kissed her deeply. Ben could feel her smile and that only spurred him on more. One of his hands settled on her butt, groping it harshly, causing her to gasp. This time it was Ben’s turn to smirk through the kiss. Nami took Ben’s hand from her back and moved to the front. 

“Is this okay?” His hand was already down the front of her bottoms, going slow. 

“I’ve waited months to be with you again, this is more than okay.” She kissed him. “I want you.”

Ben wasted no time, moving his hand roughly and fast. Her hands twisted around the fabric of Ben’s shirt as she stopped kissing him and buried her face in his neck. 

“I want you, Ben. All of you.” 

“I want you too… I want you so bad, Nami.”

* * *

“TC! You keep moving wild and all the damn petals gon’ fall out your basket.” 

“I still can’t believe you made me a flower girl… didn’t even get me no flower crown.” 

“That’s not the point of a flower girl, TC. do you really need a crown?”

“I won’t do it without one.”

“Can someone please get this boy a flower crown?!”

It was Nami's wedding. Ben had read her book over and over again, most of the preparations were easy to get. Evie already had the dress finished the day she knew Ben was going to propose. 

“ _Suino ti gaprota_?” Naveen asked coming into the room to escort his daughter. (Are you ready)

“Never more than right now.” 

The wedding, whether Nami liked it or not, was a Royal Event. Cameras flashed as Nami stood outside the doors of Auradon Cathedral. She felt jittery and excited. She looked at the wedding procession that was to go ahead. James and TC looked handsome in their suits. The bridesmaids looked beautiful. The only thing that was wrong was Celia wasn’t there with them. All thoughts went out the door when Nami saw Ben. She barely heard the music, didn’t pay attention to anyone else. Just focused on him. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” She heard the officiant say. 

Nami and Ben kissed. The sweetest kiss. Even though she said it before, neither of them had said it to each other face to face. 

“I love you, Ben.”

“I love you, Nami.” 

* * *

Nami and Ben kissed again and the whole reception party cheered. The reception was more her speed. Only the people she wanted, like family and Auradon students. And held outdoors. It was also where she would be officially coronated as Queen. 

“We’re honored you all could be here today for our wedding. Nami, I’m so glad to call you my queen. So… raise your glasses, to our new queen. Nami, First of her name, Princess of Maldonia, Queen of Auradon. Long may she reign.”

The newlywed couple were on the balcony. Nami took off her tiara and Fairy Godmother placed the queen’s crown on her head. Everyone clapped and cheered. It was time for the first speech as queen. 

“Speech. Your Special-ness.” Carlos taunted from below. 

“Speech, oh, Shadowy One,” Jay egged on. 

From the balcony Nami could see the Isle clearly. The place she had spent what felt like an eternity there. The place that ended up becoming a second home, with all those people she promised she would help. Nami held her old tiara in her hands and clutched it tightly. Ben placed a hand over her shaking ones. 

“What’s wrong, NaNa?” 

“I can’t do this, Ben,” she whispered. “I can’t be queen of just Auradon.”

“ _Spundite ce lo ti cresomb mieuhar, Prutia_.” Ben kissed her temple. (Do what you think is best)

Nami's hands turned black. Uma planted the little pot of pixie dust in the center of town so her shadow could reach the whole Isle. She conjured up the big shadow to relay her speech in the town center where the Isle could hear it. 

“We can no longer turn our back on the Isle. We made a decision to close the barrier, forever. And it was the wrong one. If it wasn’t for some events, I would not be here with you today. I’d be stuck on the Isle, forever. I’ve seen the change that some want to make and we are not ones to deny them that. Starting from today, the bridge to Auradon stays up. All those who want a better life can come to Auradon, but they will be allowed to go back any time.

"Those that show no desire for change, will wear braces that stop them from leaving. Anyone who wants to apply at a later time will receive a hearing. We’re going to bring all the resources we can to the Isle, especially Dragon Hall. That way, Auradon Prep and other schools throughout the kingdoms don’t have to be overwhelmed by an influx of kids. VK Day will still happen, but for scholarships to Auradon Prep… and Uma, will be the queen’s royal advisor. That is my first proclamation as Queen. Fairy Godmother, if you please.” 

Ben kissed the cheek with a scar. She knew Fairy Godmother knew what do. Ben had taken the forms to her before. She already knew who could come and who couldn’t. Nami watched as the permanent barrier was made under her new order. The bridge extended back to the Isle. She knew Uma and the others would’ve seen everything on television. Nami and the VKs greeted them in the middle of the bridge. She placed her old tiara on Uma’s head. 

“We’re gonna break this down.” 

When Nami returned to Ben’s side, she and him along with the rest of Auradon, bowed to the residents of the Isle. She smiled at Uma who smiled back before running through the barrier. 

“CELIA!” Nami scooped up the little girl. “Ugh, you should’ve been there for the wedding. I had the perfect bridesmaid dress for you.” 

“I saw it on TV. No offense, but it looked boring. You and Ben were cute.” 

Dr. Facilier approached. Naveen and Tiana were immediately behind her and Ben; she told them what happened but they were still a little wary. 

“You did it after all, Shadow Girl.” 

“I learned from the best, Shadow Man.” 

Nami and the Dr. did their secret handshake. It was more complicated than necessary but with nothing else to on the Isle, they had time. Dr. Facilier looked at Ben’s hand around her waist. He leaned in close to Ben. 

“Say one wrong thing to her or break her heart and Nami’s shadow isn’t the one you’ll need to worry about.” 

“Haha. I like this man.” Naveen laughed, hitting Ben on the back, “Come, Shadow Man. We have lots to talk about.” 

Dr. Facilier and her parents walked off. 

“He’s not serious about that is he?” 

“You’re not going to break my heart are you?”

Ben kissed her jaw and then the scar, and then peppered her with kisses. “I would never think of it, _Prutia_.”

“It’s _Reyina_ , now.” 

“Hmm?” Ben rested his forehead against hers. 

Her shadow pushed his crown. “Queen in Maldonian is _Reyina_. It’s _Reyina,_ now.”

“Yes, it is.” Ben caught his crown before it slipped off his head and kissed her. “My _Fragee Reyina_.”


	25. Epilogue

“Children, breakfast!” 

Lots of feet came down the stairs. 

“Stop! I want a hug before you go in to eat, today’s our last day here.”

As each child hugged her, Ben came walking in with two cups, handing Nami one. 

“I don’t think it’s coffee…”

“It never is. Thank you.” She grabbed the coffee. 

“And thank you.” Nami grabbed Ben’s crown and put it on her head. 

“You always like doing that.” He took her crown in retaliation. 

“It looks better on me.”

Nami kissed him on the cheek. The two of them walked into the dining hall to eat with the kids. Edgar had made eggs and bacon. They handed every child a small cup of grey stuff that Mrs. Potts had so graciously made before sitting down to join Ben at one of the tables.

“Alright, children, can we say thank you to Mr. Edgar and Mrs. Potts?” 

The dining hall at Carlos’ orphanage was full of noise. 

“King Ben?”

“Yes, Emily?”

“When are you and Queen Nami having children?”

Both royals started coughing wildly. Nami looked over to see his face had turned red. 

“I think that is something we’ll discuss much later.” 

She and Ben left the orphanage around dinner time. Everyone was meeting up at Ursula’s Fish and Chip Shoppe before heading back. They walked hand in hand through the Isle. Of course some people were still villainous but overall the Isle became just like Auradon, good and bad everywhere. 

“I can’t believe it’s our final year at Auradon, Ben. Soon, Jay and Gil are going on that gap year, Uma and Harry are doing who knows what, Evie at design school, Carlos being a vet, Mal being Mal, and you and me. Running an entire kingdom. It’s totally…”

“ _Aschidanza_?”

“Totally _Aschidanza_.” Nami answered Ben laughing. 

“If it isn’t the kids next door, glad you could join us,” Uma teased as Nami and Ben walked into the shoppe. 

A plate of fries was thrown her way. Everyone was already gathered around the bar eating and discussing going back to school next week. Uma, Harry, and Gil were nervous but excited. 

“So, Nami, was this honeymoon on the Isle all your dreams and more?” Carlos asked.

“Beyond anything. I think the Isle is finally starting to get stable.”

“And school? Any of us ready to tear up Auradon Prep one last time?” 

A round of “not really’s” and “no’s” came from everybody.

“Hey, we’ve been through so much and are off to amazing things. Auradon’s nothing, we can do this. Cause we’re rotten…”

“Did our little _Prutia_ just say what I think she said?” Harry said in shock. 

Nami stuck a fist out to which everybody else started to join. “To the core.”


End file.
